Del odio al amor puede haber más de un paso
by Jises Malfoy-Zabini-Nott
Summary: Todo parece cambiar cuando Draco y Hermione no solo se ven obligados a realizar juntos un trabajo de Transformaciones, sino que también deben quedarse en Hogwarts para Navidad. Draco-Hermione/Blaise-Ron/Theo-Luna/Harry-Ginny/Neville-Pansy
1. Mezclar a Gryffindors con Slytherins

**Capítulo 1: Mezclar a Gryffindors con Slytherins puede no ser una mala idea**

La odiaba. Siempre la había odiado, o por lo menos, trataba de convencerse de aquello. Después de todo, era la mejor amiga de San Potter y la Comadreja, una Gryffindor. Peor aún, era una Sangre Sucia, una hija repugnantes muggles. Él, en cambio, provenía de una de las pocas familias de sangre pura por excelencia, al igual que aquel pelirrojo mamarracho que tanto detestaba.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Había pasado un año desde la caída de _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ y como consecuencia, él no se había visto obligado a asesinar al director del colegio, Dumbledore. Su padre, junto a otros mortífagos, había ido a parar a Azkaban. Sin embargo, no estaba muy afectado por aquello, ya que desde que Lucius lo había obligado a seguir a Voldemort, su relación con él había comenzado a empeorar hasta tal punto de llegar a casi odiarlo. Ahora, vivía con su madre, Narcissa, a la cual adoraba profundamente. Si bien no siempre se lo demostraba, el muchacho sentía que ella era una de las muy pocas personas la cual le brindaba un apoyo incondicional. A pesar de todo, Malfoy seguía mostrando su misma actitud de superioridad en Hogwarts. Crabbe y Goyle seguían siendo sus guardaespaldas, y Daphne Greengrass había comenzado a besarle los pies. Como si fuera poco, tenía a todas las mujeres de Slytherin y algunas más suspirando por él.

Draco apuró el paso, si volvía a llegar tarde a transformaciones, McGonagall no dudaría en castigarlo. Al llegar a la clase, abrió la puerta y maldijo en voz alta al observar que el único asiento que quedaba disponible era el que estaba junto a Hermione. Ella tensó su mandíbula y les dirigió una mirada de desesperación a Ron y Harry que rieron por lo bajo, incrédulos.

McGonagall, entro en el aula y obligó al muchacho a sentarse.

-No pienso sentarme con esa sangre sucia-exclamó.

- Señor Malfoy, más le vale que lo haga, o lo pondré a limpiar inodoros el resto de la semana, y esta vez, ni Snape lo podrá salvar.

El ojigris miró a la profesora con odio y se sentó junto a Hermione, que no emitió un solo sonido.

-Genial-exclamó Draco.- Suerte que sólo es por hoy, si tuviera que soportar un día más contigo, me lanzaría a mí mismo un maleficio imperdonable ahora mismo. Ya bastante tengo con tener que soportarte en las reuniones de prefectos por tercer año seguido.

-Ni creas que a mi me gustar estar contigo, Malfoy-exclamó Hermione con un tono furioso.

Ambos hicieron lo posible por ignorar a su compañero de mesa el resto de la hora. Draco no quería tener ningún castigo, por lo tanto, se tuvo esforzar para no molestar a Hermione, mientras que ella quería volver a ganar el premio anual. Todo iba perfecto, ambos creyeron que su tortura se terminaba…eso fue hasta que McGongall, anunció lo siguiente:

-Tendrán que hacer un trabajo para después de Navidad, de a parejas por sorteo…un Gryffindor con un Slytherin. Hemos decidido con el profesor Snape, que estamos cansados de sus peleas infantiles, así que lo mejor será que comiencen a portarse como adultos y trabajen juntos. A continuación pasarán y dejarán sus nombres en esta copa, que sorteara los nombres automáticamente.

En unos pocos minutos, los alumnos pasaron al frente a dejar un pequeño pedazo de pergamino sobre el cáliz entre rezongos. McGonagall hizo un leve movimiento con la varita, y se elevaron los dos primeros papeles.

-Zabini y Weasley.

Ron bufó, Blaise en cambio se limitó a arquear las cejas.

-Goyle y Potter.

Tanto Hermione como Draco pudieron notar que sus amigos ponían cara de asco.

Las siguientes parejas fueron: Greengrass y Longbottom; Nott y Patil; Crabbe y Brown; Bulstrode y Finiggan; Parkinson y Thomas; y unas cuantas más sin importancia…hasta que finalmente, pasó. Los dos pergaminos que se elevaron de la copa, fueron los de Draco y Hermione. Todos los alumnos se detuvieron en seco a mirar a la Leona y la Serpiente. El rostro de Hermione tomó color de la furia. No le podía estar pasando a ella.

-No, no, no pienso pasar más tiempo con esa sangre sucia.-soltó Draco mientras golpeaba el escritorio con su puño.

-Silencio Malfoy, que mis amenazas van de verdad-lo calló McGonagall.- Lo siento por usted, Granger, sé la tortura que le debe parecer realizar un trabajo con Draco Malfoy, pero lamentablemente las parejas quedaron así y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor se rieron y aplaudieron, los de Slytherin, en cambio, se mantuvieron callados.

Una vez terminada la clase, Hermione caminaba junto a sus amigos por el pasillo.

-Lo lamento mucho por ti, Herms-dijo Ron.

-Lo sé. Yo también lo lamento por mí-dijo con una sonrisa para animarse a ella misma.

Ernie McMillan se acercó a ellos y besó a Ron.

-Hola, cariño-le dijo. Ron le devolvió el beso.

Harry, abrazado a Ginny, les pidió bromeando que se consigan un cuarto, y Ernie le guiñó el ojo en respuesta. Había pasado un año desde que Ron se había dado cuenta de que era gay, y unos meses desde que había comenzado a liar con aquel chico de Hufflepuff. Todos sabían que no estaban enamorados, pero bueno, ambos sacaban provecho de la situación…

La muchacha se separó de ellos para ir a la biblioteca, y en eso, pasó Malfoy, caminando erguido y a paso confiado y seguro como solo él sabía. El rubio se detuvo frente a la chica y le dijo:

-Escucha bien, sangre sucia, ni pienses que a mí me gusta la idea de hacer ese trabajo de Transformaciones contigo, es más, siento que es un castigo.

-Vuelvo a repetirte hurón, yo tampoco estoy emocionada con la idea. Ahora, sal de mi vista.

-No te pases de viva, Granger- dijo Malfoy acercándose a ella lo suficiente para invadir su espacio personal. -No te quieres meter conmigo ¿o sí?

Ella lo esquivó y siguió caminando. Le detestaba tanto,_ quería_ detestarle.


	2. ¿Qué pareja es más extraña?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Qué pareja es más extraña?**

Malfoy se encontraba en las mazmorras con Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Millicent y Daphne.

-No puedo creer que me hayan emparejado con Potter…-se lamentó Goyle sacudiendo la cabeza

-Que lástima Gregory, yo antes muerta que trabajando con el cara-rajada.-le dijo Daphne apoyándole un mano en el hombro- Pues yo puedo sacar provecho de la situación, después de todo el gordinflón de Longbottom me teme, puedo forzarlo a hacer la tarea-se divirtió.

-Ya no es gordo Longbottom, Daphne, y tampoco te teme. En el peor de los casos, si le temiese a alguna de ustedes, sería a Pansy-la calló Blaise.

-¿Te estás poniendo de su lado?-se defendió la chica

-Por Merlín que eres estúpida, Daphne-respondió Blaise-solo digo la verdad, nunca dije que Longbottom me cayera bien-luego les dijo al resto de sus compañeros-A mí me tocó trabajar con la comadreja…lamentablemente no le voy a poder dejar todo el trabajo a él, ya todos sabemos que es un desastre en transformaciones, al igual que en pociones, diablos, ni siquiera sé si sirve para alguna materia…

-Yo tengo que trabajar con la chica hindú… ¿cómo se llama? Esa que tiene la gemela en Ravenclaw…a sí, Patil…Parvati Patil. Ni sé que tal es, por lo visto es linda…-comentó Theodore Nott.

-¿Estás diciendo que una Gryffindor es linda?-objetó Greengrass en un tono furioso-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Todos sabemos que las chicas más bellas están aquí

-¿Qué acaso nunca cierras la boca? Blaise tiene razón, ¿eres estúpida o solo finges serlo? Parvati es linda, al igual que su hermana. No me importa de que casa sean, no es que vaya a hacer algo al respecto, solo estaba comentando lo que pensé de ella cuando nunca antes me había detenido a observarla-contestó Nott cortante

-Lo siento Daphne, pero es verdad, Pervati es linda, aunque por supuesto, nosotras somos las mejores-la animó Pansy

-Yo tengo que trabajar con la ex novia de Weasley-agregó Crabbe con la boca llena de comida.

-Demonios, Vicent, termina de masticar antes de hablar, es asqueroso-dijo Blaise-y suerte con eso, todos sabemos que entre tú y ella no pueden formar ni un solo hemisferio de cerebro…con cariño, por supuesto-agregó guiñando el ojo.

Draco, Blaise y Theo estaban acostumbrados a molestar a Crabbe y Goyle por su estupidez, pero ellos eran tan tontos que seguramente ni se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo agredidos.

-Pues a mi pareja es Seamus Finiggan-dijo Millicent-ese león si que es lindo-se relamió el labio superior mientras decía esto

-No te ilusiones, Millicent, todo el colegio sabe que ese anda en algo raro con Dean Thomas-le dijo Pansy. -Mira tú, nos ha tocado trabajar con la parejita, já.

De las tres chicas que estaban allí, Pansy Parkinson, era la única que aparentaba tener algo de cerebro. En aquel último tiempo había cambiado, se había vuelto más madura y una gran amiga suya. El segundo de silencio que se formó se interrumpió cuando Crabbe comenzó a reír como el idiota qué era.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Pansy

-La…la…-intentaba decir-la pareja de Draco es Granger…

Goyle se unió a su risa. Merlín que esos eran realmente bobos, pensó Draco, todavía se sorpendía de que aquellos dos fuesen sus amigos.

-Cállense, estúpidos, ¿les parece gracioso que esté trabajando con esa Sangre Sucia? Demonios…preferiría trabajar con San Potter o la comadreja.

-Hermione tampoco es fea…-se quedó pensando Theo

-Cállate, Granger no es linda, ¿No viste aquella maraña que tiene de pelo? Es asquerosa…-se enojó Daphne

-¿De quién están hablando?-quiso saber Millicent

-Por Merlín, en serio no sé quien es más estúpido...si Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne o tú…-gritó Theo-estamos hablando de la compañera de Draco, y Greengrass dice que tiene el pelo alborotado ¿Quién puede ser?-siguió Theodore-y Daphne, _quieras o no_-dijo volteando la cabeza para mirar a la muchacha-las de Gryffindor_ sí_ son lindas, aunque me duela en el alma admitirlo.

-Pues es verdad, Hermione no está nada mal, aunque se podría cuidar el pelo-comentó pensativo Blaise…

-Es verdad, lo siento cariño, Granger lamentablemente es linda, pero ¿qué mas da? Te vuelvo a repetir, tú eres mejor-sonrío Pansy tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Demonios, ¿podemos dejar de hablar Granger?-dijo Crabbe-estoy comiendo, y hablar de transformaciones y Gryffindor me saca el hambre

-Hablando de eso…yo también tengo hambre…-se quedó pensando Goyle-uh, esperen, ¡tengo un chocolate por aquí!-sonrió sacando una barra del bolsillo de su túnica.

-¡Oye! Dame un poco de eso-se quejó Millicent

-No, apártate, es _mi _barra, te hubieras comprado la tuya-contestó Goyle mientras apartaba la comida de la vista de la Slytherin

-¡CALLENSE TODOS!-gritó Malfoy-lo último que quiero escuchar es sus peleas. Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, dejen de comer por una vez.

-No te estreses, Draquito de mi corazón-le dijo Daphne Greengrass acercándose a él-¿por qué no vamos a tu habitación o a la mía así te olvidas del asunto? Después de todo, los dos lo necesitamos, a los dos nos emparejaron con dos estúpidos…-dijo Daphne en un intento inútil de hacer que su voz suene sexy, mientras que le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Qué va?-soltó Draco-de acuerdo…a _tu_ cuarto-finalizó.

Daphne sonrió triunfante y lo arrastró al Príncipe de Slytherin de la mano, el cual la siguió sin ganas.

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sentados sobre los sillones y el suelo, Hermione charlaba con Harry, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, Ron, Seamus y Dean

-Cielos…de todos los de Slytherin, te tenía que tocar con el más estúpido de todos-le dijo Ginny a Harry en un tono burlón.

-No te rías, es claro que el trabajo lo voy a terminar haciendo yo…lo gracioso es que me tocara con Goyle, cuando hace cinco años me tocó transformarme en él para sacarle información a Malfoy-Harry río y los miró a Ron y Hermione-¿se acuerdan? Qué tiempos…Hermione, de nuevo, siento que te haya tocado con el hurón.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo Hermione-lo único bueno de la situación es que Malfoy no es estúpido, por lo tanto no hará mal el trabajo. También puedo sacar provecho, Minerva McGonagall lo tiene corto, si él no trabaja, puedo conseguir que lo castiguen.

Ron comenzó a reír.

-Diablos que eres mala, Herms…-Ron se quedó pensando un instante- Oye Ginny, lo que dices no es cierto…Crabbe es igual de estúpido que de Goyle…caray…y encima tendrá que trabajar con Lavander Brown…no sé por quien lo lamento más

-Eres un hipócrita, Ron-soltó su hermana-, tu estuviste con ella, ¿o me lo vas a negar, _Won-Won_?

-Oh, cállate, ni me lo hagas recordar…

-No se quejen…yo tengo que trabajar con Greengrass. Por todos los dioses, al igual que su hermana, esa chica_ sí _que anda desesperada por Malfoy. Casi me da asco…

-Por favor, Neville, por lo menos a ti no te tocó a una gorda que solo piensa en comida…seguramente Millcent tenga tanta hambre que se termine comiendo la tarea-atajó Seamus con cara de asco- Diablos, ¿Tenían que salir esos nombres?-suspiró

-Yo no me puedo quejar…esa Greengrass parece bastante buena persona, me sorprende que sea una Slytherin…-sonrió Dean

-¿Y que tal será Nott?-preguntó Patil-solo sé que es amigo Malfoy, no mucho más, tampoco es feo…

-Já ¿estas queriendo decir que Nott te parece lindo? Bueno…tienes razón…Zabini tampoco está mal-contestó Ron

-Por favor, hermano, sabes que estoy feliz con el hecho de que seas homosexual, pero ver cómo te babeas por chicos de Slytherin no me entusiasma demasiado…

-Ey…yo solo opinaba-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, luego añadió-Oh, vamos, no todos los de Slytherin son tan terribles, me da lástima que tengan esa fama, no es culpa de la casa que solo conozcamos a los imbéciles-suspiró Ron

-Wow ¿qué fue eso? ¿Tú, Ron Weasley, defendiendo a Slytherin?-rió su mejor amigo

El muchacho pelirrojo se limitó a encogerse de hombros

-Bueno, la ventaja es que el trabajo se entrega después de las vacaciones…por lo tanto tenemos tiempo de descansar antes que ponernos a trabajar con ellos. Aunque estoy seguro de que tú, Herms, lo empezarás antes-dijo Parvati

-Por supuesto, mejor adelantar-contestó la chica

-Chicos, ¿quiénes de ustedes se quedarán aquí para navidad?-preguntó Neville

-Yo me tengo que quedar aquí…mis padres decidieron irse a no sé donde para tener un festejo mitad mágico mitad muggle-respondió Seamus

-Yo me quedo con él, después de todo, la navidad con mi familia me aburre-comentó Dean

-Y yo también me quedo, mis padres se van a visitar a mis tíos. Será mi primera navidad aquí, sin contar la del torneo de los tres magos-contestó Hermione

-Cierto, fuiste con Krum-bufó Dean

-Pues las navidades aquí son divertidas-dijo Parvati-yo me quedo al igual que otros años

-Yo quería quedarme…pero ya conocen a mi abuela, me da casi tanto miedo como Snape…-suspiró Neville en un tono divertido

Una risa inundó la sala, si había algo que Hermione amaba de sus amigos, era lo fácil que podían hacerla reír. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar pasando un buen rato, la muchacha comenzó a sentir que el sueño se apoderaba de ella.

-Chicos, me voy a dormir…mañana me espera un largo día, los quiero-se despidió Hermione.


	3. Un trabajo puede ser la perfecta excusa

**Capítulo 3: Un trabajo puede ser la perfecta excusa para escapar un rato**

Las vacaciones habían llegado rápido, y con ellas, Hogwarts parecía más grande de lo normal. Muchos alumnos se habían ido con sus familias, y por ende el castillo estaba casi vacío. Pocos estudiantes fueron los que decidieron quedarse allí para Navidad.

Hermione bajó al Gran Comedor para almorzar con Seamus, Dean, Pervati y Katie Bell. Tras sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, la leona observó las demás: en la de Hufflepuff estaban Ernie Macmillan, Justin Flynn-Fletcher, Susan Bones, y unos más que a los cuales no les dio importancia. En la de Ravenclaw, se hallaban Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil…nadie que le importara demasiado. Luna no se encontraba allí, y eso le aburría. Finalmente observó la mesa de Slytherin. Pudo reconocer a Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, y…diablos, Draco Malfoy ¿qué demonios hacía el allí? Él no solía pasar navidad allí. Recordaba muy bien haberse sorprendido cuando lo hizo en segundo año.

Draco y Blaise se divertían con la extraña anécdota que Theo relataba. El muchacho de ojos grises estaba soltando una fuerte carcajada cuando de repente volteó la cabeza y se percató de que en la otra punta del comedor, junto a Seamus y Parvati, Granger lo observaba extrañada.

-¿Qué diablos hace la Sangre Sucia aquí?-se enojó la serpiente

-Parece que podrás seguir con tu trabajo, Draco-sonrió Blaise

-Oh, cállate

-Pues Pervati se encuentra con ella, así que yo también tendré la oportunidad de adelantar cosas-soltó Theo-y con eso no solo me refiero al trabajo de transformaciones-agregó. Al ver que su amigo no reía dijo-Anímate Draco, no es el fin del mundo

-Olvídenlo, me voy de aquí…

-¿A dónde vas, Draco?-preguntó Blaise

-No importa…iré a pasear por allí…

Draco se dirigió a la biblioteca y casi le agarró un ataque de susto cuando vio que Hermione estaba en una de las mesas escribiendo en un pergamino gastado. No la había visto salir del comedor, y mucho menos, la había visto entrar.

-Miren quien es-dijo el muchacho sentándose junto a ella-es raro verte aquí, Sangre Sucia-dijo con un toco sarcástico

-Lo raro es que tú estés en la biblioteca, Malfoy-le respondió

-No me refería a eso, Granger, ya sé que eres un ratón de biblioteca. Me refería al castillo, es navidad y es la primera vez que te quedas. ¿Me equivoco?

-Te equivocas, me quedé en segundo al igual que tú-contestó la chica con la vista en su libro-Y en tercero también me quede a ti. Ahora, esfúmate, me estorbas.

Malfoy se rascó la barbilla y la observó fijamente

-A propósito, ¿dónde están San Potter y la comadreja? ¿Te dejaron sola, Granger?

-Harry se fue con Ron a la madriguera. Sin embargo, no sé por que preguntas, no veo como eso puede importarte o interesarte a ti

-Es verdad, ni me interesa ni me importa, pero veo que ahora no están para cuidarte las espaldas. Aunque por experiencia propia-dijo alzando sus cejas-puedo afirmar que sabes protegerte sola. Todavía sigo dolido por el golpe que me diste en tercero, Granger-exclamó poniéndose la mano en el pecho para dramatizar la escena- Si no hubiese ido con Pomfrey, aquel moretón habría estado en mi cara don días. Ya te dije que me las pagarías ¿no?

Hermione hizo una mueca

-¿Te da vergüenza haber sido golpeado por una chica, Malfoy? ¿O encuentras peor el hecho de que yo, una _sangre sucia_ haya sido la que te tumbó?-atacó la leona. Luego curvó las comisuras de sus labios y dijo-Veo que los que no están para cuidarte las espaldas son a esos gorilas que tienes como amigos.

-Oh, pero no necesito a Crabbe y a Goyle para cuidarme.

-¿En serio? Pues esa no es la impresión que das. Eres un niñito de mamá. Siempre tienes a todos los que te rodean lamiéndote las botas y haciendo todo lo que quieres y necesitas.

-Cuida tu boca, Granger. No voy a permitir que una Sangre Sucia como tú me hable de esa manera

-Eres patético, ¿lo sabías?-le dijo observándolo

-He dicho que te calles.

-Vale, no sé desde cuando piensas que yo podría hacerle caso a algo de lo que me pides o dices.

Draco tensó la mandíbula

-¿Dónde esta tu novia, Malfoy? ¿Daphne se dio cuenta de que eres un imbécil, o solo te cansaste de ella y la desechaste como a todas las demás?-siguió provocándolo Hermione

Malfoy iba a gritarle, pero en lugar de eso decidió emplear otra táctica. Se recostó sobre la silla, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la examinó con la mirada.

-¿Celosa, Granger?

Hermione soltó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Déjame en paz, estoy haciendo el trabajo que se supone que TÚ también tendrías que hacer. Es más, será mejor que me ayudes, de lo contrario puedo decirle a McGonagall

sobre tu falta de cooperación, y eso no te conviene. Sé lo mucho que estás intentado evitar un castigo.

-¿Es una amenaza?-río secamente el rubio. -No me hagas reír, Granger.

-Oh no, no es una amenaza…si no trabajas, _en serio_ le contaré a McGonagall. No sé que será más divertido, verte cooperar, u observar como limpias todos los retretes por el resto del mes.

-De la semana-lo corrigió el rubio.

-Da igual, te veré trabajar, algo que no has hecho nunca. Me gustaría ver como haces para apañártela sin magia. A la forma muggle, la que tú tanto odias. Oh, eso _sí _que será algo para recordar.

-Te odio-mustió el ojigris.

-Yo también-le respondió Hermione volviendo su vista al libro para fingir que no estaba interesada en seguir con la charla.

-Tenerte a ti como compañera de trabajo ya es un castigo, Granger

-A mi tampoco me entusiasma la idea, hurón, pero lamentablemente es lo que hay.

Malfoy acercó se acercó a ella invadiendo de nuevo su espacio personal.

-Granger, trabajas tanto que das asco ¿por qué no descansas un poco?

-Já, ¿tú haciéndome una recomendación a mí? ¿Por qué crees que yo aceptaría un consejo tuyo?

Draco se encogió de hombros

-Se aproxima Navidad, voy a permitirme ser bueno por algunos días.

-Malfoy, no me hagas reír, tú no podrías hacer una buena acción ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

-Oh, si que puedo, y te lo demostraré-sonrió Draco desafiante.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? ¿No aprovechándote de los alumnos menores de tu casa?

-Eres insufrible, Granger.-exasperó el blondo.

-¿Lo ves? No puedes dejar de insultarme un segundo, eres increíble-bufó.-Y_…_y yo no soy insufrible-se defendió la Leona.

-Hagamos una cosa, Granger. Acompáñame al lago. De esa manera tú me podrás probar que no eres insufrible, y yo te demostraré que si puedo ser bueno cuando me lo propongo.

-¿Yo acompañarte a ti? Estás loco, Malfoy.

Loco por ti- se sorprendió Draco diciéndose a sí mismo. Pero fue un pensamiento que expulsó de su mente rápidamente.

-Vamos, por lo menos vamos a tener la oportunidad de molestarnos

-Malfoy, evidentemente tú y yo tenemos distintos conceptos de lo que significa la diversión. No sé que le encuentras de divertido al hecho de andar insultándonos.-soltó la chica en un tono severo.

-Es mejor que nada, Granger. Además si no descansas harás el trabajo mal y perjudicarás _mi _nota. Anda, ni que a mi me vuelva loco estar contigo.

Ella lo miró y asintió.

-_Solo_ un rato. Y que quede en claro que después de esto, tienes que ayudarme sí o sí con el trabajo, sino, ya sabes que puede pasar.

Draco sonrió y espero a que la muchacha se levantara. Le hizo un gesto con el brazo a la castaña para que pasara, y ella reacciono saltando hacia atrás

-Oh, vamos Granger, no te voy a lastimar, si quisiera hacerlo, ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo.

Hermione y Draco salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al lago. Como aquella zona estaba encantada para que la nieve no la cubriese, los muchachos pudieron sentarse sobre el césped, debajo de un árbol sin problema alguno.

-Ya me estoy hartando de este colegio-bufó Malfoy.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Tan ilusa eres que no lo ves?-respondió-Todos los profesores, _todos, _salvo por Snape son unos idiotas. Por fin tenemos un profesor decente en Defensa contra las artes oscuras que consigue durar más de un año. ¿Qué tan imbécil tiene que ser Dumblodore para haber permitido que trabajasen: un hombre que compartía su cuerpo al Señor Oscuro, un idiota que lo único que hacía era sonreír y firmar autógrafos, un maldito hombre lobo, un maniático que escapó de Azkaban y tomó la apariencia de otro chiflado, y una gorda asquerosa cuya voz era irritante?

-Oye, no te voy a permitir que insultes ni a Dumblodore ni a Lupin. Dumblodore es uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, y Lupin uno de los mejores que conozco. Dumblodore no sabía que Ojoloco era en realidad, Barty Crouch Jr. Moody hubiese sido un excelente profesor-contestó secante.-Sin embargo, ¿por qué insultas a Umbridge? Tú estabas en la maldita _Brigada Inquisitorial_-agregó con tono asco

-Estaba en aquel grupo porque quería frustrar al _Ejército de Dumblodore-_dijo imitando la voz que Hermione utilizó al nombrar la Brigada-pero la vieja me parecía nefasta.

-¿Y los otros profesores? Vamos, alguno más te tiene que agradar.

-Veamos…McGonagall es una vieja loca, mi relación con ella es tan mala como la que tienes tú con Snape. Sprout enseña una materia que no sirve para nada, y es la capitana de _Hufflepuff. _Flitwick no me cae bien, tiene la voz demasiado chillona. Slughorn me agrada, es un Slytherin extraño…me hace acordar a Nott en algún punto.

-¿Por qué te hace acordar a él?

-Porque le importa más el mago en sí que su linaje o sangre. Bueno, como iba diciendo, salvo por Snape, y Slughorn, los profesores o no me caen bien, o no me parecen importantes.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Por supuesto que no, Granger. Tú mantienes una buena relación con casi todos.-dijo el chico. Luego siguió hablando.-Salvo por Trelawney, pero ella es una imbécil, no te culpo. Y aunque no sea profesor, también está Filch. Ese squib hubiese sido la pareja perfecta para la cara de sapo…Ah, no, espera, Filch está enamorado de la Señora Norris-bromeó.- Esa gata me da escalofríos en serio.-dijo Draco poniendo cara de asco

Hermione soltó una carcajada, y el rubio sonrío al notar que su comentario le hizo gracia.

-¿Sabes Malfoy? Si no fueses una pequeña cucaracha repugnante y vil, un engreído y un hurón inmundo, me caerías bien.

-Y si tú no fueses una Sangre Sucia, la mejor amiga de cara-rajada y Weasley, y una asquerosa Gryffindor, a lo mejor, también me caerías bien.-contestó- Oye, ¿acabas de llamarme cucaracha repugnante y vil? Hace tiempo que no me dices así, la última vez fue hace cuatro años.

-Si, lo sé, cuando te pegué. Lo acabamos de discutir en la biblioteca ¿recuerdas? Después de todo, te lo merecías por imbécil.

El muchacho de Slytherin se recostó.

-No siempre es lindo ser un imbécil ¿sabes? No tengo muchos amigos, y la mitad de ellos solo están comigo porque me tienen miedo. Tú en cambio, tienes amigos de verdad. Ellos te quieren por como eres.

_¿Qué demonios le pasa a éste?_ Pensó la leona. Draco nunca, _jamás,_ le había hecho un cumplido.

-Pansy te quiere-murmuré-Daphne también…

-Si, Pansy me quiere y yo a ella también. Daphne solo desea acostarse conmigo. Y ni siquiera sé si es por que le atraigo, o por que soy el más codiciado de Slytherin, y probablemente de todo el colegio-le dijo guiñando un ojo seductoramente

-A pesar de eso, te acuestas con ella. Y lo haces seguido, me atrevería a decir.-apostó la Gryffindor sin hacerle caso al último comentario de Malfoy.

Draco no respondió

-¿Qué me dices de los Crabbe y Goyle?-preguntó Hermione

-¿De Vicent y Gregory?-río secamente-los aprecio, pero son demasiado estúpidos, y como te dije anteriormente, ellos son de los que elijen estar conmigo por miedo

-¿Y Zabini y Nott? Me da la sensación de que ellos no están contigo por temor.

Malfoy sonrió, Hermione nunca lo había visto esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad, por pequeña que fuera.

-Blaise y Theo. Los dos me hacen reír mucho. Sí, aquellos son mis amigos en serio. Ambos son sinceros y me apoyan, además son inteligentes, no como Crabbe o Goyle. A veces hasta a mí me sorprende que Viceny y Gregory hayan quedado en Slytherin, no son muy listos como te habrás dado cuenta desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Sin embargo es extraño, Blaise y Theo nunca me lamieron las botas. Es decir, a diferencia de Theo, Blaise formó parte de mi pandilla pero a pesar de eso, nunca demostró tenerme miedo. Creo que ellos dos y Pansy, son los únicos tres que me conocen de verdad y me quieren por quien soy yo y no por el hecho de temerme o por ser el hijo de Lucuis. -Malfoy rió-¿Qué me dices de Weasley, Granger? ¿Te molesta que sea gay?

-Ron no me gusta.

-_Ahora _no te gusta, pero todos nos dimos cuenta de cómo lo mirabas hace dos años. ¿Y Potter? ¿Él te atrae?

-¿Te importa?

-No-mintió

-No, Harry no me gusta, nunca me gustó.

A Draco se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, pero Hermione no pudo detectar de qué era.

La chica no pudo evitar pensar que Draco se veía lindo. Y viéndolo así, vulnerable como ninguna otra persona lo había visto, sentía deseos de abrazarlo. De abrazarlo y…Oh no, no podía estar pensando en aquello.

-Mi vida tampoco es perfecta-dijo Hermione para escapar de sus pensamientos-no todos son mis amigos porque me quieren, mucho de ellos solo se aprovechan de mí por que soy un gusano de biblioteca

-Si, lo eres. Pero así es como consigues que te vaya bien. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, es algo que admiro en ti. No digas que dije eso por que lo negaré, Sangre Sucia.

Malfoy volvió a sentarse y la observó. A la luz de la luna, Draco podía ver sus ojos marrones, los cuales le fascinaban. Por un instante, quiso besarla, pero reprimió su deseo levantose y yéndose si saludar.


	4. Salir a hurtadillas puede ser divertido…

**Capítulo 4: Salir a hurtadillas puede ser divertido…y casi romántico**

Esa noche Draco llegó desconcertado a las mazmorras. Más de una vez, formó imágenes en su mente. Imágenes de él besando a Hermione. Aquello no podía ser, no podía sentir atracción por una Sangre Sucia. Al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin encontró que Blaise y Theodore lo esperaban

-¿Por dónde andabas, Draco?-preguntó Theo

-Por ningún lado.-contestó en un tono seco.

-Oh, vamos, dinos la verdad-exigió Blaise.

-De acuerdo, salí afuera con Granger.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso oí bien?-dijo Blaise mientras abría los ojos como platos.

-No fue nada, Blaise. Me encontré a la Sangre Sucia en la biblioteca y la presioné para que saliera porque me resultaba patético el hecho de que estuviese ahí encerrada…

-Claro…-soltó Theodore-que hayas estado afuera con ella no tiene nada que ver con que tu también lo hayas deseado.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Oh, vamos Malfoy, ni Nott ni yo somos idiotas-contestó Blaise por Theo- ¿Qué hacías allí afuera con Granger?

-De acuerdo, quise hablar con ella, ¿felices?

-Más que felices-respondió Theo-por cierto, esa Pervati Patil está que arde, no pude parar de observarla durante la cena.

-Oh, no me digas que sientes deseos por esa Gryffindor-soltó Malfoy

-¿Por qué no? Y ahora que tenemos que hacer el trabajo, tengo la excusa perfecta para acercarme a ella.

-Eres un caso serio, Theo-rió Blaise-Por cierto-agregó-¿qué creen que le ve Ron Weasley a ese chico de Hufflepuff? Es decir, el pelirrojo es muy atractivo, y el otro, bueno…no está a su altura

-Demonios Blaise, ya sabía que te gustaban los hombres, pero ¿qué pasó con eso que nos dijiste el año pasado de "nunca podría estar con un traidor de la sangre"?

-Draco, tú me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no lo decía en serio. Creo que tienes bien en claro que la sangre no me importa en lo absoluto, que solo lo dije por los demás Slytherins Es más, creo que ni siquiera a ti te importa tanto, en mi opinión solo lo finges. El único de nosotros lo suficientemente valiente para admitir que el tipo de sangre el trae sin cuidado es Theo.

Theo guiñó un ojo al escuchar a su amigo.

-Yo soy lo más-sonrío Nott.

-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo, Blaise? Por supuesto que me importa la sangre

-Puedes mentirle a los demás, pero a nosotros no. Sobretodo porque sé lo que se siente fingirlo…estas obligado a sentir eso por tu padre. Pero lo gracioso es, que ni siquiera Lord Voldemort, "el heredero de Slytherin" era sangre pura. Al igual que Snape, que Potter y que muchos otros magos, era un sangre mestiza. Se un sangre pura no te hace mejor mago. Mírala a Granger, es una sangre impura y es una de las brujas más inteligentes que conocemos…

-Vale, vale-le interrumpió que tienes razón…que la sangre ni me interesa ni es importante, vamos, Blaise… ¿la Comadreja?

-Oye, Ron si que está bueno…lo que sucede es que tú lo odias…

Malfoy carcajeó y sacudió la cabeza sin poder creerlo. Luego, se sentó sobre uno de los sillones y continuó charlando con sus mejores amigos.

Paralelamente, Hermione tampoco lograba entender como el ojigris lograba atraerle tanto. Cuando Parvati y Lavander le preguntaron porque se encontraba tan extraña, Hermione se vio a obligada a contarle lo que sucedió.

-NO TE PASES-exclamaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Chicas, bajen la voz, no sucedió nada, solo estuvimos conversando. Por cierto Parvati, he visto como te mira ese Theo, creo que le atraes.

A Parvati se le iluminó la cara.

-¿En serio lo dices? Porque yo también creo que el es súper lindo…aunque ya sabes que no estoy para compromisos.

-Si Parvati, lo digo en serio…además, no creo que Nott esté interesado en entablar una relación…capaz solo busca un poco de diversión

-Pues entonces veré como divertirlo-río la chica histéricamente mientras la miraba a Lavander sobresaltada.

Seamus y Dean, no habían podido evitar escuchar la conversación.

-Por Merlín, Hermione, ¿tú y Draco Malfoy?-preguntó Seamus impresionado.

-Oh, vamos Seamus, solo hemos estado hablando…no sucedió nada fuera de lo común.

-Herms, que hayas hablado con Malfoy, _ya es raro-_respondió Seamos Finiggan.

-A lo que me refiero es que no pasó nada más entre nosotros además de la conversación que tuvimos.-se defendió la Leona.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Dean

-Sí, ahora, disculpen, pero me voy a dormir, hoy fue un día largo.

-Adiós, Hermione-saludó Lavander.

Al día siguiente, Hermione intentó evitar a Draco ya que no quería que pensamientos inapropiados cruzaran por su mente. Por la tarde, la Leona caminaba por los pasillos abrazada a Dean Thomas y el rubio los vio. Malfoy, sintió impulsos de estrangular al Gryffindor pero se controló. Después de todo, no podía, no DEBÍA demostrar sus sentimientos hacia la Sangre Sucia. El ojigris siguió de cerca de Hermione, aprovechando la situación en la que se separó de Dean, para poder tomarla del brazo y decirle:

-¿Intentando acostarte con Thomas, Sangre Sucia?

-¿Y a ti que te importa, hurón?

-Thomas es gay.

-No es verdad.

-Lo vi el otro día con Finiggan, Granger. Así que no puedes afirmar lo contrario, y tú lo sabes. El _colegio entero _lo sabe.

Hermione maldijo al saber que Draco descubrió que mentía.

-De todas maneras, no es tu problema, hurón.

-Ya dejó de molestarme que me digas hurón, tendrías que buscarme otro apodo-exclamó Draco levantando los hombros.

-Igual tú. Me sigues llamando Sangre Sucia y la realidad es que hace tiempo que dejo de afectarme.

La Serpiente levantó las cejas inquisitivamente

-¿Quieres que te busque otro apodo, Granger?-preguntó en un tono seductor mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No invadas mi espacio personal, Malfoy-dijo dándose media vuelta para irse.

Draco se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado en la cara.

-Granger-gritó.

-¿Qué?

-Hoy a las diez de la noche, en el jardín.

-Ni pienses que voy a irme a dormir más tarde solo para entretente a ti-dijo ella.

-Por una vez en tu vida, quiebra alguna de las normas-exclamó Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Hermione dudó

-¿O acaso tienes miedo?

-No, no tengo miedo

-¿Entonces, Granger?

-De acuerdo, Malfoy, nos vemos hoy a la noche.- contestó sin ver que Draco sonreía triunfante.

A las diez menos cuarto, el Sly ya estaba en el patio esperándola. La castaña llegó 10 minutos más tarde de lo acordado, lo que era extraño ya que ella siempre era puntual.

-Llegas tarde, Granger-dijo la serpiente

-No hubiera llegado tarde si te hubieras encargado de quitar a Pevees del camino-dijo la chica.

Draco se río y se acercó hacia ella.

-No sabía que Peeves iba a ser un problema para ti.

-Pues ahora lo sabes.-contestó la castaña simpáticamente

Ambos mantuvieron una charla profunda. A pesar de la diferencia de sangres, y de sus amistades, los dos tenían mucho en común. Sin embargo ellos seguían siendo Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, estaban destinados a odiarse.

-Oye, Malfoy, cuéntame como fue que _él _cayó.

-Ya lo sabes, ¿para qué quieres que te lo cuente?

-Quiero oírlo de ti.

-Bien. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba buscando otro horrocrux, estaba enfermo de poder. A Voldemort-le tembló el labio cuando pronunció su nombre-se le ocurrió que si este horrocrux era la espada de Gryffindor, no solo tendría mucho más poder, sino que también lograría que ésta no pudiera destruir a los otros. Pero le salió mal. Cuando quiso depositar su pedazo de alma en el arma, un hechizo, tan fuerte como el que hizo que caiga la primera vez, la vez que quiso atacar a Potter, lo destruyó. Paralelamente, mi madre, Snape y Peter Pettigrew…

-¿Colagusano?

-Sí, quería remediar de alguna manera su traición. Ahora, déjame continuar… ¿por dónde iba?-se preguntó a si mismo pensativo- Ah, sí, mi madre, Snape y Pettigrew, buscaron los otros horrocruxes, esperando el momento indicado para destruirlos. Cuando el Innombrable tuvo aquel _incidiente_ decidieron que lo mejor era hacerlo en ese momento.Y así fue como cayó. Muchos mortífagos fueron enviados a Azkaban, entre ellos mi padre, y mi tía.-explicó- Aunque les tenga asco, agradezco que hayan cambiado a los Dementores por Aurors…nadie se merece perder toda la felicidad, ni siquiera Voldemort.-murmuró. Luego siguió volviendo a poner un tono más seguro de sí mismo- Mi madre, en cambio, fue perdonada por haber ayudado a que caiga.

-Pero Harry es horrocrux, Voldemort todavía puede volver…

-Sí, puede hacerlo, pero Potter ya te habrá contado que está tan, _tan_ débil que para que cuando el Señor Oscuro encuentre un cuerpo, el cara-rajada ya será tan anciano que al morir, Voldemort se irá con él.

-¿A ti te gustaba seguirlo?

-Caray, Granger. Soy malvado, pero no tanto. Voldemort estaba enfermo de poder, me repugnaba, yo nunca quise ser su seguidor-suspiró- Mi padre y mi tía me obligaban, por eso es que los odio tanto. Mi madre, en cambio, siempre me apoyó…

-Tú no eres malvado, Malfoy…solo aparentas serlo…

Draco la miró. Se acercó a ella, y mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, se mordió los labios. Luego, se apartó.

-Oye Granger, me voy a dormir, si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu torre

-No te hagas problema, Hurón, puedo ir sola…

Malfoy asintió, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirla. Hermione sintió como los labios de Malfoy sobre su rostro le quemaban la piel de una manera agradable. El ojigris se quedó parado, ovservando como la chica se alejaba.

Hermione maldijo el hecho de no poder hablar sobre lo que sentía con sus amigos. Es decir, se llevaba bien con Parvati, pero en aquel momento, quería hablar con Ginny y con Luna.

Cuando Draco llegó a su sala común, se dio cuenta de que Nott y Zabini lo esperaban, como la noche anterior.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Theo.

-Estaba con Hermione…

-Wow, la llamaste por su nombre-río Blaise.

-No lo hice…

-Sí que lo hiciste-volvió a reír el italiano.

-Merlín Draco, creo que te has enamorado de la chica, después de todo, era solo cuestión de tiempo-lo miró Theo.

-¿De qué mierda me hablas?

-¿En serio no sabes qué se refiere Theo? Mira Draco, puede ser que Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass o Bulstrode, sean lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no haberse dado cuenta. Pero Theodore, Pansy y yo, siempre supimos que te sentías atraído hacia ella

-¿PANSY LO SABE?

-Pues claro que sí-contestó Blaise en un tono natural-tú sabes que Parkinson no tiene un pelo de tonta. Es más, gracias a ella fue que este año nos empezamos a fijar como te comportabas cuando estabas cerca de Granger. Y tras observarte, y observarte, los tres nos dimos cuenta de que tú realmente estás colado por ella, solo piénsalo-dijo el chico moreno.

-Demonios Blaise. Me cago en ustedes. Nunca me lo dijieron, me hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas.

-Ey, tú te tenías que dar cuenta solito…es como si tú me hubieras ayudado a darme cuenta de que soy gay. O de que Weasley me atrae. Bueno, en teoría lo de Weasley no cuenta…Las preguntas sin embargo, son: ¿hace cuánto estás enamorado? ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta? Vamos, cuéntanos tu historia-le animó.

Malfoy sonrío torcidamente.

-Me comenzó a atraer cuando en segundo año me enfrentó y me dijo que Gryffindor no compraba sus puestos en Quidditch. Como no supe como reaccionar la llamé Sangre Sucia, aunque en lugar de lastimarla a ella provoqué que los Weasley y el resto de los estúpidos Leones quisieran matarme. Era la primera vez que una chica me hacía frente de aquella manera, eso me sorprendió en serio. Pero no podía hacer nada, es decir, no lo podía permitir. Entonces, aproveché para molestarla, era la única manera que tenía para hablarle, para hacer que me respondiera, para que me tocase…Por eso fue que a pesar de que me haya dolido en serio, me encantó que me abofeteara hace cuatro años, la hizo ver sexy. En el mundial de Quidditch, hice lo posible para que escapara, si bien se lo advertí con cierto tono de amenaza, logré que se fuera corriendo para no caer en mano de los Mortífagos. Nunca supe porque hice eso… Luego comenzó el año escolar y me volví loco de celos cuando la vi con Krum en el baile de Navidad…Aquella noche, Granger estaba bellísima, superaba a todas las chicas que estaban allí. Pero como dije antes, no podía permitirme sentir aquello, y lo venía manejando realmente bien, hasta que me tocó realizar el trabajo con ella. Hoy cuando salimos al jardín, estuve a punto de besarla, pero no me animé…

-Diablos, eres lento Draco-exclamó Blaise-¿no estarás perdiendo tu don, o si?

-Cállate, no es algo que pueda hacer así como así idiota, recuerda que todos, incluyéndola a ella, piensan que le odio y le detesto-resopló- Y como si fuera poco, dentro de poco van a llegar los demás, si se llegasen a enterar…demonios…esto no puede estar pasando-dijo todavía más nervioso- Y todavía no comprendo como ustedes dos no me han mandando a la mierda, Crabbe y Goyle me estrangularían.

-Oye, no somos ellos, mientras tú seas feliz…sabes que los dos, y Pansy probablemente, te apoyamos-sonrió Theodore

-Theo tiene razón, Draco.

-¿A qué no sabes que pasó hoy?-dijo Nott-¿A que no lo sabes?

-¿Qué paso, Theo?

-Besé a Parvati-respondió

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?

-Pues fue sencillo, solo le dije que me parecía muy bonita y que quería probar que tan bien besaba. Ella aceptó riendo así que simplemente la besé.

-¿Y creés que pasará algo más?

-Si te refieres a contacto físico, tendré que ver hasta donde quiere llegar ella. Si te refieres al otro plano, no pienso envolverme en ningún tipo de relación sentimental…y gracias a Merlín, creo que ella tampoco desea hacerlo. Lo único que queremos es pasar un buen rato.

-Pues entonces diviértete Theo-rió el rubio-Ahora, esto va a los dos-agregó mirando también a Blaise-si alguien que no sea Pansy, se llega a enterar de lo que les acabó de confesar, juro que…

-Cálmate, Draco, somos una tumba-sonrió Blaise.

Y tanto él como Theo hicieron como si cerraran un cierre sobre sus labios.

Blaise se quedó pensando, y miró a Draco con un aire cómplice.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el rubio

-Mañana, es Noche Buena, pasarán música y esas cosas…aprovecha la situación para ajustar cuentas con Granger…Theo podrá hacer lo que quiera con Patil…y yo me quedaré viendo si hay alguien tan atractivo como el pecoso.

Malfoy rió. Solo Theodore, Blaise y Pansy podían ver este lado de Draco. El que siempre reía, el que no trataba a los demás como si fuesen infieriores a él, el que se preocupaba por sus amigos…el verdadero Draco.

-Blaise, si quieres, puedo averiguar que siente la comadreja, solo dame tiempo-se encogió de hombros Draco-Ya que tú aceptas lo mío con Granger…yo puedo hacer lo mismo por ti y Weasley.

Blaise le sonrió y asintió

-Chicos, no quiero sonar gay. Es decir, ya saben que no lo soy, pero los quiero-dijo Theo mirando fijamente la chimenea.

Tanto Malfoy como Zabini se rieron en vos alta

-Nosotros también-respondieron al mismo tiempo.


	5. Noche de Navidad

**Capítulo 5: Noche de Navidad**

Hermione se preparaba para bajar al gran comedor. La leona se había puesto un vestido al cuerpo color uva, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y no alcanzaba a cubrirle las rodillas. Al igual que su vestimenta, los tacos que se había puesto también eran violetas. Llevaba unos aros dorados bastante grandes, y unas pulseras doradas que hacían juego con ellos. Parvati, que tenía una excelente destreza con las manos, había recogido su cabello en un rodete, mientras que Lavander se había encargado de maquillarla. Sus amigas la habían dejado muy bella.

-Estas sexy, Hermione-dijo Dean-¿no que sí, Seamus?

El segundo silbó y dijo:

-Hoy ninguna fiera se te podrá resistir…y con eso me refiero a Malfoy-luego rió y guiñó el ojo.

-Por Merlín, chicos, aprecio sus halagos, pero no esta en mis planes hacer nada con el hurón.

-Claro que no-contestaron Seamus y Dean sarcásticamente.

Lavander se quedó mirándola.

-¿Qué pasa?-quiso saber Hermione

-Te falta un último toque, espera-dijo la otra. Al instante volvió con un frasquito en la mano-Toma, ponte un poco de tu perfume. No me preguntes donde lo encontré, pero sé que llevabas mucho tiempo buscando uno nuevo desde que se te acabó el otro.

-Gracias, Lav-sonrío tomando el frasco. Se coloqué un poco de fragancia sobre el cuello, la nuca y las muñecas, y luego le tendió el frasco de vuelta a su amiga.

-Quédatelo-dijo Katie.

Al instante llegó una alumna de sexto, que al verla exclamó

-Wow, Hermione, ¿Por qué te has puesto tan linda? Ya sé que esta Navidad se queda más gente de lo habitual, pero ¿deseas impresionar a alguien?

La chica enrojeció de la vergüenza y Seamus estalló en una carcajada.

Mientras tanto, Malfoy se hallaba en su dormitorio con Blaise y Theo escogiendo las túnicas.

-¿Por qué no te pones la negra? Te sienta bien-sonrió Blaise

Malfoy lo miró con una ceja arqueada

-No seas idiota, Draco. Lo hago para que no te vuelvas a poner esa asquerosa túnica de terciopelo…-dijo Blaise ahogando una risa.

-Cállate, no es gracioso…-pero Malfoy también reía.-pero ¿cómo sabes que me sienta bien este color?

- Te lo digo desde el punto de vista masculino, tú sabes que yo soy todo para el pelirrojo.

-Me das asco, pero repito, si es lo que te gusta…-contestó-¿Y tú que te vas a poner?

-Yo me conformaré con esta-respondió mostrando una túnica azul marino-¿Tú que te pondrás, Theo?

-Creo que la gris oscura, tengo entendido que en esta túnica, las chicas piensan que soy todo un semental-bromeó.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza mientras buscaba el perfume que utilizaba siempre. Más de una vez había logrado que las chicas se volvieran locas con su aroma.

El gran comedor estaba decorado con guirlandas navideñas y muérdagos flotantes. Había pinos llenos de decoraciones de todos los colores, esparcidos por el lugar. El centro estaba iluminado por luces que flotaban en lo alto y como las mesas no estaban, por lo tanto, el lugar se había convertido en una especie de pista de baile. Donde tendría que haber estado la mesa de los profesores, había un escenario, y en cada rincón había mesas con fuentes que se rellenaban de comida cada vez que esta se acababa, y distintas bebidas como jugo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla, y whiskey de malta para los mayores de edad.

Draco, Blaise y Theo se hallaban ubicados al lado de una de las mesas de comidas, bebiendo whiskey de malta y comiendo un poco de salmón ahumado, cuando por la puerta principal vieron asomar a Lavander, Parvati y Hermione.

El príncipe de Slytherin que estaba por tragar un bocado del whiskey, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no escupir cuando vio a la Leona entrar. Se quedó observándola un instante sin darle crédito a sus ojos. Estaba increíblemente hermosa, más aún que aquella vez que había lucido el vestido azul. En el baile de cuarto año, Hermione estaba bella, pero esta vez, no solo deslumbraba sino que también estaba muy sexy.

Las chicas caminaron hacia otra de las mesas, y la castaña le dirigió una sonrisa tímida al ojigris al verlo.

De repente, se escuchó una explosión, y Dumblodore y el resto de los profesores aparecieron en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Ah! Sin dudas, Navidad, es mi época favorita del año…nieve, pinos, regalos…-habló Dumblodore.-Espero que estén disfrutando la noche. Eso y que no se atraganten con nada.

-Viejo chiflado-murmuró Draco por lo bajo. Blaise y Theo rieron suavemente por su comentario.

-Ahora…sí. Les tengo una sorpresa…por segunda vez en Hogwarts, les presento a: ¡LAS BRUJAS DE MACBETH!

Al escuchar el nombre, tanto Draco como Hermione, y el resto de los alumnos gritaron de excitación. "Las Brujas de Macbeth" era la banda más famosa del mundo mágico, y sin dudas, una de las mejores.

El escenario se llenó de un humo multicolor, y cuando este se esfumo, ocho integrantes con un atuendo excéntrico se pudieron ver en el escenario.

-¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA ROCKEAR?-gritó el cantante.

Todos los alumnos gritaron eufóricamente que sí, y fue entonces cuando la banda se puso a tocar una melodía muy pegadiza y movediza.

Malfoy no podía parar de observar a Hermione. Estaba como un tonto mirando como ella reía y hablaba con los otros Gryffindors de su año.

-¿Disfrutando la vista, Draco?-sonrió Blaise al notar como su amigo miraba embobado a la Gryffindor.

-No te das una idea…

-Nott, tú también debes estar contento-le dijo Blaise a Theo.

-Puedes apostarlo. Merlín, ese vestido rojo le marca la figura-suspiró- Esta noche habrá diversión-canturreó Theo-he aquí la diferencia entre Draco y yo-dijo mientras se acercaba hacia las chicas y cogía a Parvati de la mano para darle un beso

-Que lástima que seas gay, su amiga Lavander no está mal, te diría que vayas con ella.

-Draco, que sea homosexual no significa que sea incapaz de distinguir si una chica es linda o no, y Lavander Brown, no es de las más bellas. Además estuvo con _mi_ futuro chico antes de que se haya vuelto gay, no sé si lo recuerdas.-dijo-Aunque esta noche hizo un buen trabajo, el negro le queda bien.

-¿Seguro que no eres bisexual?-preguntó el rubio.

-No, Draco…no soy bisexual. Ahora, haz algo antes de que algún otro se fije en tu chica. Hermione está para morirse hoy, y ya he visto Terry Boot la devoraba con la mirada.

-¿Terry Boot? ¿Ese gilipollas? Sin dudas es uno de los Ravenclaws que peor me cae…-dijo. Luego se quejó-Pero Blaise, Granger está con los Gryffindors…no puedo ir a hablarle si están los amigos.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Blaise.-Mira, Theo ya se llevó a Parvati, y Fletcher, ese chico de Hufflepuff está yendo a buscar a Lavander.

-¿Y qué hago con Finiggan y Thomas?

-Yo voy contigo y les hago creer que McGonagall los anda buscando.

-De acuerdo, gracias-contestó Malfoy.

Los muchachos se acercaron hasta Hermione, Dean y Seamus, quienes estaban con una copa de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

-Finiggan, Thomas, McGonagall me mandó a decirles que quiere hablar con ustedes. Mejor que vayan ya, antes de que se enoje.

Dean y Seamus miraron a Hermione divertidos, sospechando de la situación y se alejaron de los tres.

-Draco, me voy a buscar a Theo-mintió Blaise-Adiós, Granger.

-Adios, Blaise-le respondió Hermione.

Draco miró a la chica unos segundos y luego se animó a preguntarle.

-Granger, ¿qué tal?

-Malfoy, muy bien, gracias… ¿tú como estás?

-De maravilla.

-Que suerte-sonrío ella.

Malfoy tragó saliva. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así de nervioso frente a una chica.

-¿Bailas?-preguntó Draco alzando las cejas.


	6. Bailando no es siempre la manera

**Capítulo 6: Bailando no es siempre la manera perfecta**

La Gryffindor dudó un segundo

-De acuerdo…

Hermione siguió a Draco al centro de la pista, y una vez allí, comenzaron a bailar una canción bastante lenta.

-Te ves genial, Granger.

-Gracias, Malfoy. Tú tampoco estás mal.

-Oh, yo estoy guapísimo-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Se te subió el ego de nuevo a las nubes, Huroncito?-preguntó ella

Draco se río.

-Uno siempre debe tener un buen ego, Granger.

-No tanto como tú-le respondió

Draco arqueó las cejas mientras dejaba escapar una leve sonrisa

-Esta vez Dumblodore me sorprendió. Fue un buen trabajo traer a las Brujas de Macbeth…

-Malfoy, ellos ya habían tocado aquí para la Navidad del Torneo…

-Pero aquella vez era una ocasión "importante". Además ahora tienes el honor de disfrutar sus canciones bailando conmigo, en lugar de hacerlo con ese torpe de Krum…

-¿Disculpa? Te pareces a Ron…si mal no recuerdo tú lo idolatrabas y le pisabas los talones.

Él chico río y luego dijo:

-Vamos, Granger. En aquel entonces era solo un crío.

-¿Y ahora no lo eres?-preguntó inquisitavemente Hermione.

-Oh, ¿te crees muy lista, no es cierto?-río.-Granger, Krum es un excelente buscador, eso no te lo voy a negar. Pero tienes que admitir que es tosco y que no fue bendecido con el don de la inteligencia. Era muy torpe y déjame recordarte que iba solo a biblioteca por ti. Francamente, no sé por qué te fijaste en él, tú eres mucho más inteligente.

-¿Y entonces quién sería lo suficientemente inteligente para mí?-le preguntó ella.

-Yo-dijo Malfoy guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Tú? Já, vamos Malfoy…

-Oye, Granger, hasta tú sabes que después de ti yo soy uno de los más inteligentes del curso. Admítelo, yo ya admití que tú lo eras.

-Sí, a duras penas…

-Pero lo hice-insistió el rubio.

Hermione suspiró.

-De acuerdo, Malfoy, eres inteligente.

-Así me gusta- contestó el ojigris mientras curvaba una de sus comisuras.

Las Brujas de Macbeth comenzaron a tocar la primera balada de la noche. La Serpiente tomo a la Leona de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él. Hermione tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo para tragar. Instintivamente, la muchacha colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio. Aunque el ojigris no fuese muy alto, seguía superándola en altura, incluso cuando ella llevaba tacones puestos. La pareja se puso a bailar al compás de la música.

-Malfoy, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-¿Te molesta que esté aquí bailando contigo?

-No, no me refiero a eso…me refiero a, ¿por qué no estás con tu madre?

-A mi madre le dieron permiso para ver a mi padre.

-Pero Lucius está en Azkaban…

-No me digas…

-Vamos, Malfoy…¿se puede ir a visitar a un prisionero allí?

-Aparentemente…Granger, no quiero hablar de mi padre ¿Vale? ¿Por qué no disfrutas el baile?

-Bien…pero antes contéstame una cosa.

Él solo se limitó a sonreír y a estrecharla más fuerte.

-Malfoy…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué me tratas así, después de haberme hecho la vida imposible durante seis años?

-¿Así, cómo?

-Ya lo sabes, tratarme bien.

-Si quieres puedo volver a tratarte como antes.

-No, no…solo sentía curiosidad.

-A veces es preferible quedarse con ella-sonrió amargamente.

Las siguientes canciones las bailaron sin hablar, sin embargo Malfoy no pudo quitar la vista de ella. Sin darse cuenta, cada vez pegaba su cuerpo más al de ella y la sostenía más firmemente con los brazos. El rubio sentía como los pálpitos de su corazón iban incrementando la fuerza, y esto le hizo sentirse débil. Nunca había sentido aquella sensación por una chica. Las otras mujeres, si bien podían atraerle, no le movían un pelo. Cuando las besaba o se acostaba con ellas, no sentía nada más que placer físico. Hermione en cambio, lograba apoderarse de él sin haber hecho nada para llamar su atención, sin regalarse, sin haberle besado. Ella respiraba con dificultad a causa de los nervios. No había pasado por alto que Malfoy la sostenía con mucha más decisión que antes. Draco acercó su rostro hacia el de la castaña, y pudo sentir el aliento Hermione sobre su mentón.

Estuvo a punto de besarla y ella lo notó, pero por alguna razón que ninguno de los dos alcanzó a comprender, contuvo sus ganas y no lo hizo.

-Discúlpame-dijo yéndose

Hermione se quedó parada, intentando contener las lágrimas. No podía dejar que la viesen llorar, quería irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Draco se dirigió hacia Blaise que había estado mirando toda la escena.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Por qué no la besaste? Mejor que arregles la situación, Draco. Ahora mismo-exclamó Blaise

-No sé que pasó, no pude hacerlo…-contestó el rubio con la voz quebrada.

-Pues como te dije, mejor que hagas algo, y tiene que ser _ya_-le exigió seriamente.

-¿Dónde está Theo?

-Con Parvati, pero eso _ahora _no te importa. Busca a Granger y arregla lo que hiciste. Arréglalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-bufó el rubio.

Draco se dirigió al pasillo y vio a Hermione llorando. Estaba sentada sobre el suelo y se tapaba el rostro con las manos. No pudo evitar sentir que se le partía el alma al ver que ella estaba así por su culpa.

Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de que él la observaba, se volvió loca y tras pararse y acercarse a él, comenzó a atacarlo con palabras y comentarios.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Sigues pensando que eres el rey del mundo, que puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana?

-¿De qué carajo me hablas, Granger?

-Vamos, Malfoy, no te hagas el niñito estúpido. Yo no soy una de tus tantas chicas ¿sabes? ¿Crees que puedes jugar con mis sentimientos? ¿Intentar besarme e irte así como si nada?

-No sé por qué te lo tomas tan a pecho, Sangre Sucia-contestó él secamente-De todas formas, si yo te hubiese dado un beso, no habrías podido lidiar con él-agregó maliciosamente.

Hermione lo miró con dureza.

-Eres un imbecil, y pensar que en verdad creí que podías cambiar, en verdad pensé que había alguna chance, por más remota que fuese. Pero oh, es mi culpa, solo yo me alimento de estas estupideces. Solo yo decido darle una oportunidad a Draco Malfoy, el heredero de Slytherin, el muchacho quien me odió solo por ser una sangre impura. Yo y mis _estúpidas esperanzas_


	7. Alguien tiene que ceder

**Capítulo 7: Alguien tiene que ceder**

-¿Esperanzas?-preguntó Draco, alzando una de sus cejas.

-No me hables, no me hables nunca más-le dijo, intentando no llorar. Hermione dio media vuelta sobre su eje para marcharse de allí, pero él la tomó de los brazos y, con extraña suavidad, la empujó sobre la pared. Luego, apoyó sus manos sobre el muro y la arrinconó.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó, nerviosa.

El muchacho la miró y sonrió. Hermione respiraba, hiperventilando y tenía que esforzarse para no dejar su mente en blanco.

-¿Qué piensas que hago, Granger?-le preguntó, lascivamente, acercándose más a ella.

-Malfoy, detente. Esto no está bien-susurró ella.

-¿Y por qué no está bien?-preguntó, divertido.

-Porque tú me odias, y yo te odio-tragó saliva.

El Slytherin la penetró con su mirada gris y rió entre dientes. Llevaban años con esa farsa de detestarse el uno al otro cuando en realidad ambos dos sabían muy bien que solo se insultaban para poder estar cerca.

-Tú y yo tenemos en claro que eso es solamente una mentira-susurró, sonriendo con picardía-. Merlín…pensé que después de todos los líos en que te metiste habías aprendido a mentir mejor.

-¡Pero no estoy mintiendo! Tú y yo nos odiamos, el colegio entero lo sabe.

-¿En serio sigues diciéndote eso después de todo este tiempo? Vamos, Granger…creí que los Gryffindor tenían agallas. ¿Por qué no admites que te gusto y ya?-alzó sus cejas y la observó. Hermione sintió la sangre ascender a sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué no lo admites tú?-exclamó, a la defensiva.

-Acabo de hacerlo-y se acercó todavía más a ella, obligándola a permanecer pegada en el muro.

-Déjame ir.

-De acuerdo, si quieres irte, entonces vete-se apartó ligeramente de su cuerpo para cederle el paso, pero ella se mantuvo inmóvil, observándolo. Sonrió, triunfante, y volvió a pegar sus manos al muro de piedra. Draco la observó y entrecerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza.

-¿En qué estás pensado, Granger?-preguntó mirando aquellos ojos marrones que tanto le fascinaban.

-En que todo esto es una locura.

-¿Lo es? Sí, puede ser…pero no me importa realmente-sonrió de medio lado, acercándose más a ella.

-Demionos, Malfoy ¡Para ya de hablar así! ¡Insúltame, haz algo, pero no digas que no te importa!

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pone nerviosa que te trate así? ¿Te pone nerviosa que te diga que _me encantas, _que _me vuelves totalmente loco? _-se acercó casi al punto de rozar su boca con la de ella. Por supuesto que esa situación la ponía nerviosa. Lo único que había recibido por parte suya eran malos tratos, y de repente, allí se encontraba, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-No

-¿No?-sonrió maliciosamente, reduciendo aún más la distancia.

-No, ni un poco.

-No pareces muy convencida de ello. Puedo sentir lo agitada que está tu respiración desde aquí.

-No estoy nerviosa porque es obvio que esto no es nada importante.

-Sigue mintiéndote-susurró, llevando los labios a su cuello.

-No es una mentira.

Draco apartó su rostro para mirarla. Un toque de picardía y diversión brillaba en sus ojos. El rubio acercó su boca al oído de Hermione.

-No pareces muy convencida- le susurró pegando sus labios en la oreja de la castaña-Tendrás…que hacer algo mejor que eso para que te crea-agregó mientras le mordía traviesamente el lóbulo.

- Me besarás y luego lo único que harás es reírte de mí. Es lo que pasará, te conozco-intentó decir, pero le resultaba difícil pensar con claridad. Draco se separó para poder observarla.

-Entonces, si me conocieras, sabrías que no estoy mintiendo. Porque yo puedo ser muchas cosas, Granger: un manipulador, una serpiente…pero no soy un mentiroso-volvió a atraparle el su cuello con sus labios. Hermione sintió un escalofrío al sentir el tacto y la respiración de Draco sobre su piel.

-Malfoy, hablo en serio-luchó por decir-esto no es gracioso.

-Yo también. Mira, Granger-dijo apartando su rostro para penetrarle los ojos con su mirada-¿En serio crees que te diría todo esto si fuera una mentira? Si quisiera lastimarte, buscaría otras maneras de hacerlo, y si en serio te destara y me repugnaras, no estaría ahora así contigo. No, no estoy aquí porque quiera humillarte. El problema es que, al parecer, tú eres muy cobarde para admitir que yo también te gusto. Pero yo sé que ahora, mientras me dices que todo esto es una locura, mueres porque te bese.

La muchacha, con el orgullo herido, le pegó una cachetada, pero él apenas le dolió.

-Ya es la segunda vez que me pegas, Granger. En tu lugar no intentaría hacerlo una tercera vez.

Hermione se dispuso a darle otra bofetada, pero Malfoy fue más rápido y la detuvo, tomándola con suavidad por la muñeca. Draco esbozó una sonrisa torcida que terminó de volver loca a Hermione.

-Bésame-dijo ella, casi sin aire.

Y no necesitó decir más, porque él la sujetó por la nuca con la mano que tenía libre y la besó con furia. Con furia, con deseo y con pasión. Hermione cerró los ojos instintivamente, y recordó que Ginny le dijo que los mejores besos eran aquellos que te hacían caer los párpados. Draco soltó la muñeca de la chica para abrazarla por la parte baja de la espalda, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Hermione sintió como si perdiera todas las fuerzas, como si sus piernas quisieran derretirse. Entonces, se encontró queriendo intensificar el beso, deslizando los brazos por sus hombros para abrazarlo por el cuello para atraerlo más hacia sí. Los labios de la Serpiente se movían insistentes contra los de la Leona, succionándolos, acariciándolos y mordiéndolos con suavidad, mientras que sus lenguas jugaban y se entrelazaban, explorando la boca del otro. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, provocando que los dos sintieran fuertes descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Sus corazones latían tan fuertes que ambos sentían que les podría dar un ataque de taquicardia. Hermione enredó sus dedos en el cabello del rubio, y él en respuesta, comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, el cuello y la garganta con las yemas de los dedos que antes sujetaban su nuca. Granger se estremeció y Draco separó sus labios apoyando su frente y su nariz contra los de ella. Él esbozó una sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad y triunfo.

-Pensé que no estabas nerviosa.

-Y no lo estaba-mintió ella.

-Me gustas, Granger, y no te estoy mintiendo-confesó tras succionarle lentamente el labio inferior.

-Tú también me gustas, Malfoy-contestó la muchacha.

El príncipe de Slytherin volvió a sonreír.

-Oye… ¿quieres ir de vuelta al baile o te acompaño hasta tu torre?-preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que me voy a dormir, hurón…después de todo, estos bailes no me divierten, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-De acuerdo-dijo el chico mientras le besaba tiernamente la comisura de sus labios.

Draco abrazó a Hermione por la cintura y caminó con ella hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, la castaña murmuró:

-Adiós, Malfoy, gracias por acompañarme

-De nada, Granger. ¿Segura que no me puedo quedar aquí contigo?-preguntó, traviesamente.

-Merlín, Malfoy, no…

-Es una lástima…pero de acuerdo…nos vemos mañana-dijo guiñándole un ojo. Acto seguido la besó lentamente, por última vez, y volvió al Gran Comedor. Allí encontró a Blaise que se reía viendo como Theo intentaba deshacerse de una alumna de Ravenclaw un año más chica.

-Qué buena noche-exclamó casi con sarcasmo- A excepción de esa chica…¡qué extraña es! ¿Y tú que me dices, Draco?

-Juzgando la sonrisa que tienes plasmada en el rostro, diría que no te fue nada mal con Granger-señaló Blaise

Draco se limitó a guiñar un ojo

-Merlín, Draco-río Zabini asombrado-suelta todo ya.

-Aquí no…vamos a la Sala Común, allí les cuento.

-Como tú prefieras, fiera-dijo Blaise dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

Los tres Slytherins se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras. Una vez dentro de su Sala, Blaise y Nott se sentaron sobre el sillón de cuero. Malfoy, en cambio se apoyó contra la chimenea, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Theo-cuéntanos…

-No hay mucho que contar…la besé-respondió Malfoy

-Oh, vamos Draco, danos algún detalle aunque sea-suplicó Blaise

-De acuerdo…cuando salí al pasillo encontré a Hermione…

-Volviste a llamarla por el nombre-interrumpió Nott

-Escuchen, ni siquiera a ella la llamo así, así que si alguien se entera que cuando estoy con ustedes me refiero a Granger por su nombre, los mato ¿De acuerdo?-dijo

-Por supuesto-respondieron sus amigos

-Bien. Como iba diciendo, salí al pasillo y encontré a Hermione llorando. Estaba enojada conmigo, me dijo que me fuera. Discutimos, y nos besamos.

-Espera…¿discutieron? ¿Qué fue lo que se dijeron?-preguntó Theo alzando su ceja derecha

-No lo sé, Nott. Le confesé que me gustaba y ella dijo que no me creyó, así que discutimos por ello.

-Te felicito, Draco-aplaudió el italiano-¿y mañana estarás con ella de nuevo?

-Espero que sí, pero tendríamos que escondernos. Nadie, repito, _nadie _se puede enterar.

-Recién la besaste en pleno pasillo…-dijo Blaise.

-Bueno, pero no había nadie, y en todo caso puedo decir que estábamos borrachos. Mi punto es, los demás no se pueden enterar.

-¿Y no creés que ella también le contará a sus amigos?-quiso saber Theodore

-Es una buena pregunta, Theo. Ella seguro ya les habrá contado a los que están aquí que ha hablado conmigo. Pero conociéndola, lo que pasó recién, solo se los contara a la hermana de Weasley y a Lunática, y posiblemente a San Potter, la Comadreja y Longbootom.

-¿Solamente? Lo dices como si fuesen pocas personas-atajó Zabini

-La diferencia es que ellos no se lo contarán a nadie, ya sabes, por la _lealtad Gryffindor_ y todo eso…en cambio…si se enterara algún Slytherin que no fuese alguno de ustedes…la voz se correría rápido. Más si esa persona es Daphne Greengrass o Millicent Bulstrode.

-Hablando de Daphne… ¿qué harás con ella, Draco?-preguntó Theo seriamente-no le hará nada de gracia que no quieras acostarte más con ella

-No lo sé todavía…

-Pues que se te ocurra algo rápido antes de que se entere, si no las cosas se pondrán muy feas…-le advirtió el moreno

-Si, si, ya lo sé, solo tengo que pensar...

-Bien-dijo Theo-tienes tiempo. Mientras tanto…disfruta los días que te quedan con Granger.


	8. Post emoción

**Capítulo 8: Post emoción**

Hermione suspiraba feliz. Una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en la cara al pensar en lo que había pasado. No podía creer que ella había sido besada _en serio _por Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin. Tampoco encontraba la manera de contarles esto a sus amigos ¿Cómo decirles que se sentía atraída hacia chico que siempre les hizo la vida imposible? ¿Cómo explicarles que en aquella semana que ellos se ausentaron, se había enamorado de él?. Aunque en realidad, Hermione sabía que ella lo amaba desde mucho antes. Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, ella lo sabía. La Leona se río por lo bajo, sorprendiéndose de si misma por intentar recordar aquel beso.

Draco se sentía igual. Acostado en su cama, sonría por dentro. Estaba feliz de haber demostrado sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. Por fin se había animado a darle el beso con el que tanto fantaseó, por fin había logrado decirle que se volvía loco por ella. Malfoy se pasó los dedos índice y medio por sus labios. Todavía sentía el aroma de Granger impregnado en su piel. Internamente, el rubio les agradeció a sus amigos. Fue gracias a Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, que él se animó a actuar. Si hubiese sido distinto, si se hubiesen quedado Crabbe y Goyle, él no habría podido hacer nada.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Hermione desayunaba, una lechuza se posó sobre la mesa y le dejó una carta. La Gryffindor abrió el sobre y sacó un papel que, en una caligrafía perfecta, decía:

_Hoy, a las 20.00 te espero en la torre de astronomía. _

_No faltes_

_D.M._

Hermione sonrío y levantó la vista. Desde la otra punta del comedor, Draco le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente. Tomando su pluma, Hermione escribió en ese mismo trozo de papel

_Bien, te veo ahí_

_H.G._

Y luego le tendió el pergamino a la lechuza, la cual le llevó su repuesta al ojigris.

-¿Por qué le acabas de enviar una nota a Malfoy?-preguntó Parvati

-No es nada, me preguntó cuándo podríamos juntarnos para el trabajo y le contesté. Estamos intentando adelantarlo para que no se nos junte con el resto de la tarea

-Ya-respondió Parvati sin creerle mucho.

Draco observaba al sol ponerse. El atardecer era sin duda alguna, uno de sus momentos preferidos del día. Su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escuchó que pasos se acercaban.

-Granger-sonrió

-Malfoy-contestó ella

-¿Ningún incidente para venir aquí?

-Mmm…no realmente, hoy Parvati vio que te respondía la nota, pero le dije que solo estábamos arreglando para finalizar el trabajó que nos encargó McGonagall.

-Bien-volvió a sonreír el rubio

-Oye, Malfoy ¿por qué me has citado aquí?

-¿Ni una idea?-preguntó el ojigris encarando una ceja

-Vamos, dímelo-suplicó la chica

Draco se rió y se mordió el labio inferior. Luego se acercó a la chica y la tomó bajo sus brazos mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-Pues a mi me gusta mucho esta torre. Disfruto mucho la vista desde aquí, y es muy romántico, ¿no crees, Granger?

-Sí, lo creo

-Pues entonces, me alegro.

El rubio la besó suavemente.

Se sentaron, respaldándose sobre el muro y se manutuvieron abrazados. Callaron por unos minutos, disfrutando de aquel momento, hasta que Draco recordó algo.

-Oye, Granger. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí. ¿Qué cosa?

-Weasley está saliendo con McMillan ¿No es cierto?

Ella lo miro alzando una ceja.

-Así es.

-¿Y sabes si el pecoso está enamorado de él? ¿O solo están pasando el rato?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-preguntó ella más sorprendida aún por la pregunta.-No me digas que te gusta Ron…

-Granger, no digas estupideces…

-¿Entonces?-insistió Hermione.

-Vale, te lo diré. Pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Por que la única persona que lo sabe además de mí, es Theo.

-Mm…por lo que me dices o tiene que ver con Pansy, o con Blaise. Y alguno de ellos dos lo tiene que saber.

-Bien, puede que Pansy se entere luego, pero si lo hace es solo por que él decidió contárselo.

-Entonces tiene que ver con Blaise…

Draco asintió.

-¿Qué sucede con Zabini?

-Bueno, esto…Blaise es gay.

-LO SABÍA-dijo Hermione.-Estaba segura de que le gustaban los hombres.

-¿Lo sabías? Bueno, no importa. Lo que sucede es que parece ser que Blaise se siente atraído por Weasley.

Hermione carcajeó.

-¿No es una broma, o sí lo es?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Oye, el día que nos pusieron en parejas, Ron nos confesó que Zabini le parecía atractivo.

-¿En serio? Bien, se lo diré.

-¿Qué? Malfoy, es un secreto.

-Vamos, Granger. Piénsalo así, Blaise sería el "macho" de la relación, y tú lo sabes. Si el tiene la certeza de que tiene posibilidades con el pelirrojo, se animará a actuar.

-Pues, es cierto. Tienes un punto.

Draco le guiñó el ojo.

-Entonces ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás dispuesta a unir a Blaise y al Pecoso conmigo?

Hermione le sonrió y le tendió la mano, figurando que cerraba un trato con él.

La Serpiente soltó una breve carcajada y beso a la Leona en los labios con dulzura.

-Oye, Blaise. ¿A qué no me vas a creer?-le dijo Draco a Blaise.

-¿Qué?

-Hoy estuve con Granger…

-Wow, eso sí que es una novedad-río Theo que estaba sentado junto a ellos dos en la Sala Común.

.JA-le respondió Malfoy sarcásticamente.

-Vamos, dime-exclamó Blaise

-Bien, hoy le pregunté a Granger si la Comadreja estaba enamorado de aquel inútil de Hufflepuff…

-Bien. ¿Y?-preguntó con impaciencia.

-Bueno, no te enojes…-Draco vio que Blaise estaba cambiando su cara-No, no. No está enamorado de él-se apresuró a decir antes de que pensara algo que no era-Pero le tuve que decir a Hermione por qué preguntaba. Es decir, sino no me lo hubiera dicho…

-Ajá. Bien, vale, no me importa que se lo hayas dicho mientras me cuentes lo que te respondió.

Draco lo miró sonriendo.

-Resulta que Ron le confesó a ella y a los amigos que tú le resultas lindo.

A Blaise se le iluminó la cara de felicidad.

-Bien, Zabini, excelente-gritó Theo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-¿En serio te dijo eso? ¿Y qué paso con McMillan?

-Parece ser solo está con él por mera diversión. Así que Blaise, tienes oportunidad con el pecoso. Sin embargo sigo sosteniendo que te mereces algo mejor.

Blaise se paró y lo abrazó.

-Y es ahora cuando me arrepiento de haber dejado a Parvati. ¿Con quién me divertiré ahora?-dijo Theo simulando una tristeza medio sarcástica.

-¿Quién sabe?-dijo Blaise-Capaz encuentres a tu media naranja.

-Eso espero-dijo Theo-Oigan, amigos ¿no extrañan a Pansy? Hay que ponerla al tanto de todo cuando llegue.

-Sí, se la extraña-contestaron sus dos amigos

-Y hay que evitar a toda que Vicent, Gregory, Millicent y Daphne se enteren de algo…-continuó Nott.-Si lo hacen, me temo que todo puede terminar muy mal.

-Eso también es cierto, Theo.-admitió Blaise.

-Bien, mientras tanto, yo seguiré disfrutando de la compañía de Granger-le sonrió Draco a sus mejores amigos.

Durante lo que quedó de las vacaciones, la torre de astronomía se había convertido en su "escondite secreto". Allí, los dos podían estar sin miedo a ser descubiertos por algún otro estudiante. Por las noches, ambos se recostaban a mirar las estrellas, y muchas veces se escapaban a ver el amanecer. Los únicos que estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía, eran Theo y Blaise, quienes se encargaban de que ningún otro alumno de Hogwarts se dirigiese a la torre mientras Draco y Hermione estaban allí. El Slytherin no recordaba haberse sentido así por nadie, y aunque a veces le costara hablar de sus sentimientos, le enseñaba a la Leona lo que sentía por ella mediante sus besos y sus caricias. Era la primera vez que Hermione estaba así de tonta por un chico. No era el primero que besaba: Krum había logrado robarle unos cuantos besos, al igual que Cormac, sin embargo, solo Draco había conseguido que se estremeciese de esa manera. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que después de tantos años de odio, surgiría algo más? Hermione se sentía impaciente, no podía esperar a contarles a Ginny y a Luna las nuevas noticias, y sabría que eventualmente Harry, Ron y Neville se enterarían. Sin embargo aquello no le preocupaba, sus amigos le querían tanto que la entenderían, ella lo sabía. Draco, por otra parte, también deseaba contárselo a Pansy. Si lo que sus amigos le habían dicho era cierto, Parkinson lo apoyaría, después de todo, ella ya lo sabía ¿no?

Pero lamentablemente, no todo era color de rosa, las vacaciones de Navidad estaban llegando a su fin, y todavía no estaban seguros de hacer su relación pública. Estar a escondidas con más de la mitad del colegio afuera, no les resultaba difícil, pero la llegada de los demás alumnos solo dificultaría sus escapadas secretas. Y así como había personas dispuestas a aceptar su relación en caso de enterarse, también estaban las que intentarían destruirla por cualquier medio, fuese el que fuese.

Draco estaba seguro de que Daphne Greengrass sería una de esas personas, ya encontraría el modo de librase de ella. Lo que en verdad le asustaba, era no saber quien intentaría robarle a Hermione, eso era algo que no podía permitir. En aquel último tiempo, había logrado sentirse completo gracias a ella.

La pareja no sabía, que ese era solo el comienzo se sus problemas.


	9. El alumno que repitió y Daphne

_Bueno, me di cuenta de que hasta ahora nunca les dejé algún comentario mío o algo así. A las personas que estan leyendo este FF, mil gracias, sus reviews me animan mucho, en serio. Me pone muy contente que les guste el fic =). Si quieren leer, escribí un oneshot hace poco (también de Dramione) si lo quieren leer, estaría muy agradecida. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, y DEJEN REVIEWS._

_Besos_

_Jises_

___**  
>Capítulo 9: El alumno que repitió y Daphne Greengrass<strong>

Las vacaciones navideñas finalmente habían llegado a su fin, y si bien Hermione sentía tristeza por el hecho de tener que reducir sus encuentros con Draco, se alegraba mucho por volver a ver a sus mejores amigos. Ni bien vio entrar a Harry y Ron al colegio, se abalanzó sobre ellos y los estrechó en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

-Oh, chicos, no se dan una idea de cuanto los extrañé.

-Solo nos hemos ido dos semanas, Hermione-sonrió Harry.

-Nosotros también te hemos extrañado, Herms-respondió Ron.

Ginny entró unos segundos más tarde, acompañada de Neville y Luna. La muchacha también los estrujó bajo sus brazos cuando los vio. Luna se dirigió con los Gryffindors a hacia el algo. Hermione sonrió levente al acordarse de que allí fue donde tuvo su primera charla con Draco.

-Chicos, hay algo que quiero contarles…

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Ron.

-Bien…no sé como decir esto.

-Tranquila Hermione, no nos riéremos-le animó Neville.

-Bueno…no es eso exactamente lo que me preocupa…

-¿Entonces?-quiso saber Harry.

Hermione se quedó mirándolos.

-Vamos Herms, no te juzgaremos- le animó Ginny.

-Sí, no tienes por qué preocuparte-continuó Luna.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Bueno…cuando ustedes no estuvieron, me quede aquí.

-Si, eso ya lo sabemos-dijo Harry.

-Vale…bien. Sucede que estaba en la biblioteca…

-Tampoco nos sorprende eso-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Calla, Ron. Déjala seguir-le reprendió su hermana.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Neville.

-Y como ya saben, mi pareja de trabajo es Malfoy, entonces bueno, el también estaba en la biblioteca…y uhm…bueno…comenzamos a hablar.

Sus amigos la miraban expectantes, esperando a que terminara su relato. La chica los miró nerviosa.

-Y el día de Navidad, bailé con él, luego discutimos…

-Bien, se pelearon como es usual…-la miró Harry sin comprender.

-Sigue-pidió Luna.

-Bien. Y una cosa llevó a la otra y nos…nos…

-¿Se…?-dijieron todos al unísono.

-Nos besamos.-finalizó la chica aliviada.-Y estuvimos juntos mientras ustedes no estaban…y bueno, creo que lo amo.

Todos se quedaron observándola con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin darle crédito a lo que habían escuchado sus oídos.

-Wow, espera, espera, espera: ¿Tú y Malfoy?-dijo Neville.

-Lo sabía-sonrío Luna.

-¿Qué tu qué?-le preguntaron Harry y Ron

-Bueno…ya saben lo que dice: del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

-Ahora que lo dices-pensó Ginny-lo que suponías no es nada disparatado.

-Chicos, ¿no están enojados?-preguntó Hermione.

-Herms-le dijo Ron-eres nuestra mejor amiga, te apoyamos en todo, aunque eso signifique andar besuqueándote con un rubio oxigenado.

-Pero-interrumpió Harry-si te llega a lastimar, se las verá seriamente con nosotros.

La chica sonrió, no se equivocaba el pensar que tenía los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Creo que Paravati, Lavander, Dean y Seamus sospechan-dijo la castaña.

-Se enteraron los más chismosos de todos-observó Harry.

Todos rieron.

-¡Draquito, Theo, Blai!-chilló Pansy.

-¡PANSY!-contestaron sus tres amigos mientras la rodeaban en un abrazo.

-¿Me han extrañado, no es cierto?

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Blaise con una sonrisa que dejó ver sus dientes blancos.

-Quiero que me cuenten todo lo que sucedió-pidió Pansy.

-Oh…tenemos mucho para contarte-exclamó el italiano contento.

-Merlín, Blai… ¿qué ha pasado? Me están matando de intriga.

-Pregúntale a Draco, él te puede contar mejor-dijo Theo guiñando el ojo.

Pansy lo miró sonriendo con una de las cejas arqueadas.

-Bien, pero vamos a nuestro cuarto. Millicent y Daphne son muy chismosas.-dijo Draco.

-¿Crabbe y Goyle no se encuentran allí?-preguntó la Slytherin.

-No, están abajo en la cocina-se apresuró a decir Theo.

-Bien, vamos.

Una vez allí dentro, Draco confesó:

-Pansy, besé a Granger. Estamos en una especie de relación.

-Draco, ¡Felicitaciones! Por fin te has animado a dar el paso. Me imagino que Blai y Theo ya te dijieron de nuestra pequeña charla ¿no?

-Sí. Se lo dijimos-atajó Theo-Nos reprendió que no le hubiéramos dicho a nada…

-Draco, no podíamos decírtelo, era tu trabajo darte cuenta-dijo Pansy

-Exactamente eso fue lo que le dijimos-se rió Blaise

-Hey, Blaise.-se acordó Nott-Llegó el Pecoso, podrías tomar acción ¿no?

-Vale, ¿Así que te gusta Ron?-sonrió la muchacha.

-Sí-sonrió Blaise-y aparentemente le parezco atractivo.

-Por supuesto que sí, eres muy lindo-señaló Pansy-Y tú, Theo. ¿Qué me cuentas?

-Yo me estuve divirtiendo con Parvati, nada más. Estoy esperando a que haya una chica que llame realmente mi atención.

La chica sonrió

-Draco, Daphne no puede enterarse de nada. Si supiera que estas con Granger, haría cualquier cosa para separarlos.

Draco asintió con la cebeza.

Aquella noche, antes de la cena, Hermione y Draco arreglaron para verse un instante.

-Es raro de mi parte que admita esto, Granger, pero estuve esperando este momento todo el día.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-A veces puedes ser muy tierno-le dijo al oído.

Draco le besó el cuello y Hermione sintió como si sus piernas se derritiesen.

Tras unos besos más y unas pocas palabras, cada uno tuvo que tomar distintos caminos para volver al comedor.

-Tápate el cuello, Herms-le dijo Ron señalando la marca de una mordida.

La Leona se sonrojó y los demás se rieron.

Desde la otra punta, Draco la miraba de reojo. De repente, vio algo que no le agradó que lo absoluto. Un muchacho de Gryffindor que no era ni san Potter ni ninguno de sus amigos, la saludó de un modo más cariñoso de lo necesario y comenzó a hablarle. Draco pensó que se veía como un tonto intentado captar el interés de su chica.

-¿Quién es aquel estúpido que está hablando con Hermione?-le preguntó en voz baja a Pansy, Theo y Blaise.

Pansy que estaba al lado suyo alzo la vista para mirarlo. Theo y Blaise, en cambio tuvieron que voltear la cabeza.

-Cormac McLaggen-susurró Zabini.

-¿Y ese?-preguntó Theo

-Estaba el año pasado en el club de las Eminencias con Slughron.-contestó el italiano.

Draco miró pensativo

-¿Pero no es más grande?

-Bueno…pues, repitió el año. Tuvo un par de problemas familiares y no pudo rendir los exámenes…creo que su padre estuvo a punto de morir o algo así. Cuando se salvó, ya había finalizado el año. Era lo que más se comentaba en el club de Slughorn.

-No me gusta nada como la está mirando-masculló el rubio entre dientes.

-Calma, Draco-le pidió Pansy.

-Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte…Hermione piensa que es un pesado.-añadió Blaise

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que el año pasado intentó a toda costa librararse de él.

-¿Ves? No tienes por qué hacerte mala sangre.-le animó Pansy.

-Ahora que lo veo mejor, creo que reconozco a ese Capullo. No siente sentido de la moda…lo vi un par de veces en Hogsmeade y se viste muy mal-señaló Theo.

-¿Qué? Theo, juro que si no te conociera, diría que eres gay…y puede que se vista mal, pero la realidad es que no es feo-dijo Blaise.

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vale, Draco. Eso no debería importante. Hermione está contigo, y no soporta a McLaggen. Además, es estúpido para ella-le dijo Pansy.

-Hermione ¿Cómo te ha ido?-preguntó Cormac.

-Ah, hola, Cormac. Me ha ido muy bien, gracias. ¿Y a ti?

-Bien. Estuve entrenado, ya sabes, para mejorar mi físico…y practicando Quidditch. ¿Quién sabe? Capaz pueda entrar en la selección, me han dicho que tengo mucho potencial.

Ron que había escuchado el comentario se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza. Hermione pudo notar que estaba intentado con todas sus fuerzas no reírse.

-Eso es genial.-sonrió Hermione sin ganas.

-¿Verdad que lo es?-respondió Cormac.-Oye, ¿quieres ir este viernes conmigo a Hogsmeade?

-No puedo, estoy ocupada.

-¿Y el sábado?

-Tampoco puedo.

Hermione quería irse de allí. Encima tenía que aguantar ver como sus amigos se partían de risa en silencio.

-¿Por qué no puedes?

-Tarea-contestó ella

-Oh, bien. Entonces cuando la finalices, saldremos. ¿De acuerdo?-y sin darle tiempo a contestar se fue.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-rió Neville-no saldrás con él, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no-se apresuró a contestar Hermione

-Es casi tan estúpido como Crabbe o Goyle-comentó Dean que había presenciado toda la escena.

-La verdad es que no lo soporto mucho, pero Dean, Cormac no es bobo…-dijo Hermione-lo que sucede es que se ama a sí mismo.

-Es como Draco Malfoy, con la diferencia de que no discrimina-dijo Seamus guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Así que ustedes también saben?-preguntó Ron

-¿Saber qué?-dijieron Lavander y Parvati al mismo tiempo.

Hermione fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-Ron, tú si que sabes meter la pata-lo miró Ginny.

-Oh, vamos, no hay que ser un sabelotodo para darse cuenta- dijo Seamus.-Es decir, Hermione hablando con Malfoy, bailando con él en Navidad, desapareciendo a horas extrañas…

-Sí, Herms.-siguió Dean-siempre lo supimos.

-Por favor, no digan nada-pidió Hermione-Va en serio, chicas-dijo mirando a Parvati y Lavander.

-No le diremos a nadie, es una promesa. Y si no, que nos parta un rayo-dijo Parvati.

-Sí, sí, eso. Además Malfoy es más lindo que Cormac-sonrió Lavander.

Hermione se rió. Vale, Parvati y Lavander, podían ser superficiales, pero eran muy buenas amigas.

-Draqui, amorcito de mi corazón-exclamó una voz chillona.

Draco realizó un esfuerzopara no apartar con brusquedad los brazos que rodeaban su cuello.

-Daphne-le contestó con sequedad.

-Te extrañado mucho estos días-exclamó la otra con una sonrisa tonta.

-Oh, bien-sonrió Draco tratando no de ser brusco-Pues ahora ya me viste.

-Oh, sí. Y estuve pensando…

-¿Tú piensas?-le preguntó Theo.

Blaise y Pansy se rieron por lo bajo.

-Cállate, Theodore-le dijo tajante-Bien, Draco, ya que no nos vemos hace dos semana, no lo sé, capaz querrías…divertirte un poco esta noche.

-No lo sé, estoy muy cansado, y anoche no dormí bien.

-Oh, vale. Entonces ¿Qué tal si nos escapamos ahora?

-Tenemos clases, Daphne. Acuérdate que tengo que comportarme. Luego hablamos sobre el tema. ¿Vale?

-Bien-dijo la rubia, y se fue.

-Cada día la soporto menos-bufó Nott.

-No es tan mala…-dijo Pansy

-Vamos, Pansy, ni siquiera tú la soportas. Solo te da lastima ver lo patética que es-le reprendió Blaise.

-Bueno, puede ser.-admitió la chica.

-Solo sé que tengo que librarme de ella lo antes posible-susurró Draco.

-Sí, antes de que se entere de algo-dijo Theo-O de que sea demasiado tarde.


	10. Un plan casi maquiavélico

_Hey, espero que a los que lo están leyendo, les guste el fic. En verdad aprecio sus reviwes. Si les interesa, subí otro honesto que va a participar en un concurso. Se llama "Un Pequeño Empujoncito" y también es un Dramione (tuve que incluir como parte del reto, un laberinto y un cofre). También, escribí hace un tiempo, otro Dramione que se llama "El secreto jamás contado de Draco Malfoy" Me gustaría mucho que los puedan leer, ¡y que puedan dejar sus reviwes! Bueno, acá les dejo el décimo capítulo…A partir de este capítulo, se contarán escenas en las que no aparecerán Draco o Hermione, pero que influirán en la pareja, o escenas las cuales tengan que ver con la formación de otras. Igualmente, lo principal va a ser, por supuesto, el Dramione ;)_

**Capítulo 10: Un plan casi maquiavélico**

-Por favor, Draco-pidió Blaise haciendo un puchero-Acompáñame a hablar con el pecoso. Anda, de paso la puedes ver a Granger.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas.-cedió.-Theo, Pansy, en un rato volvemos…

-Ah, no. De ninguna manera-dijo Theo-Esto es algo que tenemos que ver.

-Es tu decisión, Blaise-lo miró Malfoy.

-Vamos, di que sí.-pidió Pansy.

-Vale, si quieren vengan-sonrió el italiano.

Los cuatro Slytherins caminaron hacia el lago para buscar a los Gryffindors. Allí se hallaban el trío de oro, Neville y Ginny.

-Bien, no está Parvati-dijo Nott.

-¿Dónde está Lunática?-preguntó Pansy-Siempre está con ellos.

-Debe estar saliendo de Encantamientos-dijo Blaise.

-Wow ¿Ese es Neville?-inquirrió Pansy-se ha puesto mucho más lindo.

Theodore soltó una carcajada.

-Ven, vamos a preguntarle si sabe donde esta Dean.

-¿Y para qué quiero saber yo donde esta Thomas?-preguntó la castaña.

-Es muy simple, tienes que hacer el trabajo con Dean Thomas, y preguntándole a Longbottom dónde està, tendrás la oportunidad para hablar con él. Ah, no-dijo al ver que ella le iba a interrumpir-sin excusas. Sé que deseas hacerlo. Anda-finalizó empujándola.

Draco no podía parar de reír. Theodore era todo un personaje.

-Bien-le dijo a Blaise-Llámalo.

-Ehm, de acuerdo…WEASLEY-gritó.

Ron levantó la cabeza y le dio un codazo a Hermione. Ella miró hacia donde estaban las Serpientes y sonrió. Ambos se levantaron para dirigirse a Draco y Blaise.

-Hola, Hermione-sonrió Blaise.

-Blaise-dijo ella con otra sonrisa. Luego, anchando todavía más sus comisuras-Malfoy.

-Granger-le respondió mientras le guiñaba disimuladamente el ojo.

-Oye Ron-dijo el moreno-Tenemos que empezar con el trabajo.

-Ajá-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Te parece si nos juntamos en media hora en la biblioteca?-preguntó.

-Sí, de acuerdo. Te veo allí en media hora-sonrió.

-Fantástico, entonces-dijo Blaise mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos. Luego, le guiñó un ojo seductoramente, y se fue. A Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas.

-Mira, Weasley, anda con cuidado con mi amigo ¿Eh?-le dijo el rubio.

-No sé de que me hablas-sonrió Ron mientras se iba.

-¿Qué haré contigo, Granger?-preguntó en un tono levemente seductor.

-Terminar el trabajo-sonrió ella.-Anda, vamos a la Biblioteca que no nos falta mucho para finalizarlo.

-Como usted diga, señorita-sonrió él.

En la biblioteca se hallaban por una parte Draco y Hermione, y por otra Blaise y Ron. Hermione se preguntaba si sus amigos habían empezado con el tarbajo, pero se había prometido a sí misma no presionarlos.

Draco ya estaba harto del trabajo, lo único que apreciaba era poder pasar tiempo con la mujer que quería. Sonriendo de medio lado, dejó su pluma sobre la mesa, y se acercó a Hermione para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Malfoy, para. Tenemos que terminar esto.

-Oh, vamos…falta mucho para entregarlo-dijo deslizando sus labios al cuello de la Leona.

-Malfoy, en serio…

-Admítelo, a ti te gusta esto-dijo sin despegar los labios de su piel.

-Justo por eso tienes que parar. Si comenzamos a hacer cosas raras ahora no avanzaremos nada…

-¿Cosas raras?-dijo él en una leve carcajada

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Además, alguien puede vernos.

-Pero si nadie viene a este rincón. Granger, sabes que no tienes una buena exusa para decir que no…

-Bueno, no importa.

Draco le hizo un puchero.

-De acuerdo, mira, haremos esto. Finalizaremos el trabajo y _luego_ haremos lo que tú quieras…

-_¿Lo qué quiera?_-preguntó él alzando una ceja.

-Ah, no, eso no. No te pases de listo, huroncito.

-Vale, de acuerdo-rió él. Que Hermione le haya dado esa respuesta no le enfadaba en lo absoluto, es más, le suponía todo un reto. Siempre había conseguido a las mujeres con solo chasquear los dedos, pero Granger era diferente: exigía que luchen por ella.

-¿Cómo les estará yendo a nuestros amigos?

-Después averiguaremos-sonrió Hermione-Anda, trabajemos.

-Sí, señorita-volvió a reír Draco.

-Sigo sin entender-dijo Ron mordiendo su pluma azucarada.

-Mira, es muy fácil…aquí dice que tienes que agitar la varita de esta manera, porque de lo contrario en lugar de convertir de vuelta al ropero en un gato, lo harás desaparecer-le explicó Blaise.

-Ajá, bien. Estoy harto-dijo cruzándose de hombros.

-No te estreses-sonrió el italiano- A ver, date vuelta.

Ron encaró una ceja.

-Anda, confía en mí-insistió el moreno. Este espero a que Ron le hiciera caso, y luego posó sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo y comenzó a masajearlos.

-Tienes que dejar de preocuparte tanto…

-Merlín, eres bueno en esto…

-¿Verdad que lo soy?-preguntó. Soltó sus hombros y esperó a que el León diera la vuelta nuevamente para mirarlo.

Blaise lo miró y con su pulgar, rozó la comisura de los labios de Ron.

-Tenías un poco de azúcar-dijo. Weasley rió nervioso.

Blaise lo miró fijamente con sus ojos negros, y sonriendo se acercó a él para darle un beso.

-¿Qué opinas de dejar el trabajo para más tarde e ir a perdernos un rato a la Sala Menestres?-le sugirió el morocho seductoramente.

-Bien, me gusta esa idea-dijo el pelirrojo ensanchando sus labios en una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde esta Blaise?-le preguntó Draco a Theo y a Pansy en su Sala Común.-¿Todavía no ha vuelto de la biblioteca? Cuando salí no se encontraba allí.

-Capaz se ha ido a otro lugar -sugirió Theo.-Con el pecoso, ya saben.

-Oh, está avanzado muy rápido nuestro Blai-dijo Pansy con orgullo.

-Bueno, digamos que al igual que Draco y yo, Blaise tiene un don con las chicas-dijo Theo guiñando un ojo.-O con los chicos, en su caso- Tanto Draco como Pansy rodaron los ojos.

-¿Así que te gusta Longbottom?-le preguntó Malfoy a Parkinson.

-Bueno…no es esa la palabra que yo usaría pe…

-¿Pero?-dijo Nott

-Pero me atrae. ¿Vale? Se ha vuelto mucho más listo y hábil, ha perdido peso, ya no tiene los dientes feos y amarillos…

-¿De quién hablan?-preguntó una voz chillona. Daphne había salido del cuarto de mujeres.

-De nadie-dijo Nott.

-Vamos, escuché algo, cuéntenme-exigió Daphne.

-De Lockhart-se apresuró a mentir Pansy-hemos visto un artículo suyo en el Profeta. Parece que la fama se le ha vuelto a subir a la cabeza.

-Bien-dijo ella-Eso no me interesa.-luego miró al ojigris.-Draquito, desde que me fui que no tenemos diversión. ¿No quieres ir a mi cuarto?

-No, Daphne, no me apetece. Igualmente te doy las gracias.

-Estás raro-dijo Greengrass-tú nunca te perderías un buen sexo.

-Ya me aburrí-dijo él encogiendo los hombros.-Deja de estorbar.

-Ya vendrás a mí-le dijo ella. Y luego se fue.

-Esa chica esta cada día más loca-dijo Nott sacudiendo la cabeza.-Oh, mira, ahí está Blaise-señaló mirando a su amigo que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la Sala Común.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó el rubio.

-En la sala Menestres, con Weasley-sonrió.

-¿Has…?-preguntó Pansy

-No, no. Todavía no…-se apresuró a responder Blaise.

-Oh, pues cuéntanos todo-pidió Pansy.

-NO-gritaron Theo y Draco al mismo tiempo.

-Mira Pansy-dijo Theo-tú eres una chica, por lo tanto te parece tierno oír sobre relaciones homosexuales…pero yo por mucho que quiera a Blaise, no quiero saber que hizo con Ron, y creo que Draco tampoco.

Blaise estalló en una carcajada.

-Es tan lindo-suspiró Ron.

-Ron está enamorado-canturreó Ginny

-Cállate-le ordenó el pelirrojo a su hermana.

-¿Así que tú y Blaise, eh?-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa

-Sí, sé cómo llego a pasar…es decir, ustedes saben que él me parecía lindo, pero no me figuró como…bueno, ya saben: decidió dar el primer paso. Ni siquiera sabía que era gay

-Puede que Malfoy y yo hayamos tenido algo que ver-sonrió Hermione

-Oh, Herms, eres la mejor-exclamó dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Esto ya es extraño-dijo Ginny-tú con Blaise, Hermione con Malfoy, Pansy que parece estar interesado en Neville.

Neville sonrió.

-Pansy es muy linda…lástima que no sea yo quien trabaje con ella.

-Oye, Herms-preguntó Harry-¿Cómo vienes con el trabajo de Transformaciones? Yo no sé como hacerlo…y Goyle se reusa a juntarse conmigo. Me exige comida…gordo asqueroso.-dijo entre dientes.

La risa de todos fue interrumpida cuando Cormac se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó Harry con un tono de asco.

-Hablar con Hermione.-dijo él sonriendo-Oye Mione…

-No me digas Mione, lo detesto-dijo ella.

-Vale, Herms…

-Tampoco me digas Herms, así me dicen ellos-dijo señalando a sus amigos-y Luna. Y puede que también los otros de mi año, pero ellos me conocen desde hace mucho.

-Bueno, vale. Hermione, acuérdate de que este sábado te recojo para ir a Hogsmeade.

-Yo nunca te he dicho que iría…-dijo ella.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, sé que te mueres de ganas por venir conmigo-dijo él sonriendo.-Te veo el sábado-y sin darle tiempo a protestar se fue.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto…pero prefiero que estés con Malfoy antes que con este cabeza hueca-confesó Ron.

Daphne se colocó detrás de la puerta e intentó escuchar lo que hablaban Draco y sus amigos. Lo que oyó no le agradó nada: ¿Draco Malfoy, el chico más sexy del colegio, y el muchacho con el cual había logrado tener sexo varias veces, enrollado con Hermione Granger, una Sangre Sucia? Eso era algo que no podía permitir. Se sentía traicionada por Draco y por su amiga quién no le había dicho nada. Pero ella no iba a dejar las cosas así. Oh, no, ella se traía algo entre manos y sabía perfectamente a quién recurrir para llevar a cabo su malvado plan. Se apresuró para ir al campo de Quidditch, sabía que ese día le tocaba practicar a Gryffindor. Una vez en las gradas, esperó a que la práctica finalizara y le hizo un gesto a Cormac para que se acercase a ella. Cormac se dirigió a ella con una ceja alzada. Definitivamente no sabía que hacía ella llamándolo a él.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti.

-No me interesa-dijo él

-¿Seguro que no?-inquirió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa-¿Y si esto requiere que la tengas a Granger?

-Pero ella ya está a mis pies.

-No engañas a nadie, Cormac. Vuelvo a preguntarte: ¿Quieres estar con Granger o no?

El muchacho la observó fijamente.

-Te escucho-dijo.

-Granger está liando con mi chico, Draco.

-Eso es imposible-negó él.

-Créeme, lo escuché cuando hablaba con Blaise, Theo y Pansy. Esa asquerosa de Parkinson me las pagará por haberme traicionado y no dicho nada…

-Oh, se lo diré a…

-No se lo dirás a nadie. Sucede lo siguiente: si esto se hace público, la fama de Draco caerá en picada por salir con una Sangre Sucia. Luego, cuando se de cuenta de que ama y quieta estar conmigo, su mala fama me perjudicará a mí. Y eso, no lo puedo permitir.

Él la miró extrañado. Esa chica en verdad estaba chiflada.

-Entonces lo que tú quieres es…

-Separarlos-dijo ella-De esa manera, tú te quedarás con Granger, y yo con Draco. Y todos somos felices.

-Bien. ¿Y cómo propones hacerlo?

-Oh, eso es muy, _muy_ simple…solo necesitamos robar algunos ingredientes del armario de Snape Y… el ingrediente clave.

-¿Qué es eso?.

-Cabello de Draco-sonrió ella maliciosamente.

_Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviwes_


	11. Ojos que ven, corazón que es engañado

_Bueno, acá les dejo el capítulo 11. Espero que les guste. Mi gustaría darle las gracias a los que leen el fic, en especial a SunakoChan14 , Mama Shmi y Natalie G o lindoncito que fueron las que más ánimos me dieron para contuinar. ¡Lean!_

**Capítulo 11: Ojos que ven, corazón que es engañado.**

-No te estarás refiriendo a…

-A la poción multijugos, sí-contestó Daphne con una sonrisa que denotaba maldad.

-Uno: nos podrían expulsar; dos: ¿Cómo mierda piensas robarle ingredientes a Snape sin que se de cuenta?; y tres: tardaríamos un mes en hacerla…

-Eso no va a ser un problema. Empecé la poción una semana antes de irme a Hogwarts…ya sabes, por si las dudas. Siempre tengo un poco hecha y nadie me descubre, Millicent se encarga bien de que así sea. Solo faltarían unos pocos ingredientes que se hallan en el despacho de Snape, y Bulstrode puede ayudarme a conseguirlos. La poción podría estar lista para la semana que viene. Con respecto a las normas, si no te animas a quebrarlas, me temo que no me podrás quedar con tu querida Granger…-dijo Daphne levantando las cejas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Una pregunta más: ¿de dónde planeas conseguir cabello de Malfoy?

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Sé perfectamente como hacerlo y es algo que tengo que agradecerle al trío de oro. Entonces, ¿estás conmigo, o no?

Cormac dudó unos segundos.

-Sí, estoy dentro. Ah, y ¿Una vez que hayamos hecho la poción, qué planeas hacer?

-Oh, eso lo verás…será algo increíble.

-¿Quién te ha escrito esa carta?-preguntó Malfoy mirando el trozo de pergamino que la Leona traía en su mano.

Ellos dos se habían vuelto a citar en la torre.

-Victor Krum-respondió Hermione.

-¿Te sigues escribiendo con ese cerebro de nuez?-preguntó enojado el rubio-No me gusta nada eso…

-Tranquilo, Malfoy. Somos buenos amigos, eso es todo.

-¿Y como estás tan segura de que no quiere nada más contigo?

-Por que lleva de novio más de un año y se acaba de comprometer. Me escribió para contármelo.

-¿Se ha comprometido? ¿Con quién?

-Con una escocesa, un año mayor que él. La conoció en un partido.

-Entonces está bien, porque no me gusta que otros hombres anden mirando a mi chica…

-¿_Tu_ chica?-preguntó Hermione con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, sí, tú eres solo mía-dijo él mientras la abrazaba y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de donde has sacado eso?

-Simplemente lo sé-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de medio lado y traviesa.

-Oh-dijo ella conteniendo la risa.

-Tampoco me gusta nada como te mira ese McLaggen.

-Malfoy…yo nunca me fijaría en él…

-Eso se nota, Blaise me dijo que el año pasado prácticamente escapabas de él. Igualmente no me gusta nada como te observa. Te devora con la mirada…Aunque al lado mío, él no tiene ni la más mínima chance…

-Jesús, Malfoy-rió Hermione-Tu ego me sigue sorprendiendo.

-Je-¿Quién?-preguntó el rubio.

-Jesús, un hombre muggle…olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

-Vale-soltó el ojigris mientras tomaba a la chica por la mandíbula y le daba un beso a los labios.

-Alguien nos podría ver.

-No es cierto, Blaise y Theo están cuidando el lugar. También lo están haciendo tus amiguillos, aunque me cueste, tendré que agradecérselos más tarde…

-Eso es un paso-exclamó Hermione.

-Bueno, basta de palabras, Granger.-susurró el ojigris mientras volvía a besarla.

De alguna manera extraña, Draco conseguía ser realmente tierno con Hermione. Nunca se había sobrepasado, nunca había intentado llegar a otra base, y siempre era sumamente respetuoso. Era la primera vez que cuidaba así de una mujer: Granger lo tenía realmente colado.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuánto tiempo más nos tenemos que quedar aquí?-preguntó Neville mirando como Harry y Ginny se besuqueaban.

-Oigan, tórtolos-exclamó Theo-por lo menos podrían hacer como Blaise y Weasley e irse a otra parte, no tengo ganas de ver como se andan revolcando por ahí.

-Oh, déjalos-sonrió Pansy.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan tolerable?-preguntó Harry que había parado de besar a Ginny.

-Muy gracioso, Potter-contestó Pansy.

-Déjalo-le sonrió Neville-Pero sí, estás más amigable que antes. Oh, espera… no es que antes fueses mala pero…

-Tranquilo, Neville. Te entiendo-lo calmó Pansy-Es verdad, pero no lo sé…supongo que fue el año pasado cuando me harté de fingir ser alguien quien no era…

-Oh, esto es genial, ahora también tú y Longbottom. Por favor, que salgan Granger y Draco ya mismo, si tengo que ver otro beso más, me mataré.-habló Theo casi riéndose.

-¿Soy yo o andas buscando una chica?-preguntó Ginny-¿Qué pasó con Parvati? Me ha llegado el rumor de que estuvieron juntos.

-Solo la he besado, ninguno de los dos quiso nada. Pero yo quiero una chica de verdad…

Y en ese momento, Hermione salió de la torre de Astronomía.

-Por fin-exasperó Harry-anda, volvamos a la torre.

Draco salió al instante.

-¿Y Blaise y la comadreja?-preguntó.

-En la Sala Menestres, creo-respondió Pansy-Dejémoslos tranquilos.

-Vale-contestó Draco.

La castaña y el rubio se saludaron con un último beso y se separaron.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudarás, Millicent?

-Por supuesto, Daphne. Yo no soy una traidora como Parkinson…

-No te preocupes por ella, ya me las pagará…

-Perfecto. Entonces ¿qué tengo que hacer exactamente?

-Haremos así: le diré a Snape que hay una pelea en el patio. Cuando el vaya, yo cuidaré la entrada y tu sacarás del armario los ingredientes que faltan. ¿Vale?

-Vale, y dime una cosa, Daphne: ¿Qué hará Cormac?

-Te repetiré lo mismo que le dije a él, ya lo verás. Necesito otro favor: tú eres muy buena falsificando caligrafía. Necesito que te hagas pasar por Malfoy.

-Como tú quieras-rió Millicent.

Si Draco y Hermione hubieran sabido lo que Daphne y Cormac planeaban, se habrían ahorrado muchos problemas. Durante la semana que pasó, los amantes no pudieron verse tanto como les hubiera gustado. Sin embargo, en aquellos últimos siete días se amaron como nunca se habían amado. Los besos eran mucho más pasionales que antes, al igual que las caricias. De alguna manera intuían que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no estaban seguros de qué. Malfoy vivía hablando de sus miedos con Blaise, Theo y Pansy, al igual que Hermione lo hacía con Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Probablemente, si hubiesen hecho su relación pública, si no le hubiesen tenido miedo al "¿Qué dirán?", el plan que Greengrass y McLaggen pensaban efectuar no habría funcionado. Pero, no fue así, tuvieron temor, y por eso el plan que los otros dos maquinaron, funcionó a la perfección.

Daphne, Millicent y Cormac se hallaban en la Sala Menestres. Ésta había tomado la forma de una especie de baño con muchos espejos y lavabos. Sobre el suelo de mármol, la rubia terminaba de revolver una sustancia de aspecto extraño.

-Esto ya está-sonrió-A ver, ¿Cómo te quedó la carta?-le preguntó Daphne a Millicent. La segunda le entregó un pergamino y ella leyó.

_Granger: en lugar de ir a la torre, estate en el lago a las siete. Sé puntual, te espero allí._

_D.M_

_-_Bien, ahora hay que enviarla.-le puso el sobre en la boca a su lechuza y espero a que el animal se fuera- Dime, ¿ya le has dado la poción del sueño a mi Draco?-le preguntó a Cormac.

-Sí-respondió él

-¿Y me has conseguido los cabellos?

-También-dijo el Gryffindor tendiéndole un tubito con pelo rubio adentro.

-Perfecto-sonrió.

Greengrass sacó el contenido del tubo y lo volcó sobre la poción que adquirió un tono amarillento. Luego, con un cucharón vertió la sustancia en un recipiente de vidrio.

-Ahora, te tienes que tomar esto.

-Ah, no, ni loco. No pienso tomar esa cosa…

-Cormac ¿Quieres estar con Granger?

-Sí.

-Entonces bébetelo.

McLaggen puso mala cara y se llevó el vaso a la boca. Con esfuerzo tragó aquel líquido espeso que sabía como el demonio. De repente empezó a notar como su cuerpo mutaba. Se encogió un par de centímetros, su torso se estrechó y su piel se volvió más nívea. Cuando volteó si cabeza para mirarse al espejo, no vio su reflejo sino que lo vio a Draco Malfoy. Se observó con detenimiento los ojos grises que habían reemplazado sus ojos marrones, y el cabello que se había vuelto casi blanco.

-Estoy horrible-mustió.

-Cállate, Draco es un sexy-lo silenció Daphne.-Mucho mas que tú. Anda apúrate que ya casi son las siete.

-Que raro que haya cambiado de lugar, siempre nos vemos en la torre de astronomía.

-Capaz quería cambiar la rutina-le sugirió Ginny a Hermione. Anda, vete que llegarás tarde.

Hermione asintió y salió disparada para el lago. Todavía le resultaba raro estar tan emocionada por un hombre. Draco lograba hacer que se sintiese feliz, alegre, lograba que se sintiese una mujer.

-¿Qué demonios hago aquí?-se preguntó Draco.

Algo lo había hecho perder la conciencia, y al despertarse se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado en un armario de escobas.

-Demonios, tengo que salir. Hermione me está esperando en la torre. Oh, demonios, se enojará mucho.

-Alohomora-dijo, pero la puerta no se abrió.-Mierda, eh… Bombarda.-pero tampoco pasó nada.

Malfoy pateó con fuerzas la puerta, y entonces escuchó a alguien acercarse.

-ABRAN-gritó.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó la voz de un chico que tendría 12 años.

-Abre la puerta, demonios.

El muchacho le hizo caso.

-¿Qué hacías allí dentro?-le preguntó

-No importa. 10 puntos para Hufflepuff por tu ayuda-dijo el rubio y salió corriendo. Eso era definitivamente algo raro. El ojigris nunca le hubiese dado puntos a un alumno de segundo año, y mucho menos a alguien de esa casa.

Draco corrió por las escaleras, pero cuando llegó a la torre no había nadie.

-Ahí viene. Anda, bésame.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?-le preguntó Cormac.

-No entiendes nada ¿No es cierto? Si nos ve besándonos, lo dejará a Draco. Ella estará triste, tú la consolarás y yo tendré de nuevo a mi chico.

-No lo sé…

-BÉSAME.

-Vale-se rindió el muchacho.

Cormac tomó a Daphne por la cintura y la besó. Ella le devolvió el beso con ganas. Ninguno de los dos sintió nada, pero ambos se esforzaron por llevar la situación a algo creíble. Si querían que Hermione lo dejara a Malfoy, tenían que hacer las cosas bien.

Y entonces fue cuando llegó la Leona y vio a su chico Draco Malfoy, besando con lujuria y desesperación, a la mujer con la que antes se acostaba, Daphne Greengrass.

_Y ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado…DEJEN SUS REVIWES. Hasta el próximo capítulo _


	12. Celos

_Acá les dejo el capítulo 12. Nuevamente gracias por todos sus reviews. ¡Espero que les guste!_

**Capítulo 12: Celos**

Hermione permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a desbordar sin cesar de sus ojos marrones. Aquella escena la estaba destrozando ¿por qué le había hecho eso? O mejor dicho ¿por qué se había ilusionado de aquella manera? Se sintió estúpida, engañada…pero era lógico, ¿cómo iba Draco Malfoy, el muchacho más atractivo de Hogwarts, preferir quedarse con ella, Hermione Granger, una comelibros sabelotodo, cuando tenía a alguien como Daphne Greengrass? Decidida a no seguir contemplando aquella situación, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al castillo. Justo cuando creyó que nada podía ir peor, se topó en uno de los pasillos con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

-Granger-saludó Blaise-¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Déjenme en paz-gruño la castaña, dispuesta a esquivarlos pero Theo la detuvo.

-Dinos que te pasa.

-No se hagan los estúpidos, es evidente que lo saben. No crean que pueden burlarse de mí.

-Lamento informarte que no tenemos idea de lo que te sucede-le respondió Nott.

-De acuerdo ¿quieren saberlo? Vi a si pequeño amigo besando desaforadamente a Daphne Greengrass. Ahora, no me estorben y díganle al estúpido de Malfoy que no se le ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra nunca más.

Cuando a llegó a su Sala Común, encontró que Harry, Ron y Ginny conversaban al lado de la chimenea. Cuando Al verla en aquel estado, sus tres amigos comenzaron a atacarla con preguntas.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Herms? ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Fui…fui…-los sollozos le dificultaban hablar-Fui al la…lago tal y como me había dicho Malfoy. Y…cuando lle…llegué-intento decir.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Harry.

-Lo vi besando a Greengrass.-dijo rompiendo en un llanto desesperado.

Ron se puso tan colérico que sintió como la sangre le hervía debajo la piel. No iba a permitir que nadie dañe de aquella forma a su amiga, y menos aún aquel estúpido que se hacía llamar el Príncipe de Slytherin. Se puso de pie de un salto brusco y observó a Hermione y a los demás.

-Esperen aquí-dijo dirigiéndose al orificio de salida de la torre.

-Ron ¡No!-intentó detenerlo su hermana, pero al ver que no le hacía caso miró a sus amigos y les pidió-Será mejor que lo siga, no se muevan de aquí.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco buscaba una manera de explicarle a Hermione porque había llegado tarde, pero ¿creería su historia? Es verdad que la anécdota era disparatada, pero eso no significaba que fuese mentira. Yendo al Gran Comedor para encontrarse con sus amigos, rezó para que la muchacha no se enfureciera demasiado. Después de todo, él no tenía la culpa.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Draco? ¿Se puede saber por qué mierda le has hecho eso? Granger está destrozada.-preguntó Theo casi furioso.

-No ha sido mi culpa.-respondió el ojigris.

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no.-atacó el italiano.

-¿Se puede saber porque coño estás siendo así de sarcástico?

-Por tu habilidad de echar a perder todo lo que vale la pena, estúpido-le contestó.

-¿Qué mierda les pasa? Ya les dije que no ha sido mi culpa.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces de quién fue?-inquirió Theo con un tono de dureza en la voz.

-¿Y yo como voy a saber? Si lo supiera ya lo habría matado. Pero esperen, entiendo que Granger esté enfadada, sé que no le gusta nada esperar. Pero ¿por qué está tan destrozada como ustedes dicen? Es decir, solo he llegado tarde, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Blaise alzando una ceja. Evidentemente se había perdido de algún detalle.

-¿Cómo de qué hablo? Si me están regañando por haberla dejado plantada en la torre…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Cómo que la dejaste plantada?-insistió el moreno.

-Merlín, Blaise, andas lento esta noche. Como es usual, había arreglado con Hermione para encontrarnos en la Torre de Astronomía, pero no sé como diablos terminé encerrado en un armario. Logré salir de allí gracias a un estudiante y me dirigí hacia la Torre lo más rápido que pude. Cuando llegué ella ya no estaba.

-Oh, no.-mustió Nott-Ésto no es nada bueno…demonios, ésto está muy mal.

-¿Se puede saber que carajo está sucediendo?-gritó Malfoy.

-Vale, Draco…no sé como decirte esto…-soltó Theo.

-Habla de una buena vez-le ordenó el ojigris.

-Encontramos a Granger llorando porque al parecer te vio besándote con Greengrass a orillas del lago.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?-preguntó Malfoy con a voz quebrada.

-Recién-contestó Blaise.-Estábamos viniendo para aquí cuando nos topamos con ella por el pasillo.

-Eso es imposible…si yo acabo de volver de la Torre.

-¿Y entonces a quién vio?-preguntó Nott, no porque no creyera lo que Malfoy decía, sino porque intentaba encontrar una explicación posible.

Draco iba a contestar cuando vio que se acercaba Ron Weasley. Estaba hecho una furia y parecía muy dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él. Lo habría lastimado sino hubiese sido por el hecho de que Blaise y Ginny se interpusieron entre ellos.

-Te voy a romper todos los huesos, infeliz-le gritó el pelirrojo.

-Ron ¡para!-le pidió Ginny mientras intentaba sostenerlo.

-No se te ocurra ponerme un dedo encima, Weasley, porque lo lamentarás-le amenazó Malfoy.

Ron alzó su puño para pegarle en la cara, pero Blaise lo detuvo.

-Ron, no lo hagas.-le suplicó el moreno.

-Blaise, por favor, quítate del medio. No es asunto tuyo.

-Sí que lo es. Antes escúchame.

-¿Cómo quieres que me quite del medio? ¿Después de lo que le hizo a Herms, cuando ella confiaba en él?-gritó. Luego mirando con odio al ojigris le dijo.-Tú no la mereces.

Draco lleno de cólera avanzó hacia el pelirrojo, pero Nott lo tomó por la túnica y gritó:

-¡BASTA! Parecen animales. Tú, Weasley, deja de ser tan testarudo y escucha. Y tú, Draco, cálmate un poco.

-Por favor-le pidió Blaise poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Ron.-Tienes que escuchar ésto.

-Anda, Ron, no perdemos nada con oír lo que tienen para decirnos-mustió Ginny.

-Bien, pero que sea rápido.

Draco tragó saliva. Tenía que buscar la manera de contar lo que pasó sin que pareciera una locura. Esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Yo no he besado a Daphne. No estoy con ella desde el día que McGonagall nos encargó el trabajo.-se defendió el rubio.

-Hermione afirma haberte visto.

-Pues no era yo. Mira Weasley, sucede que yo…

Y entonces, Malfoy sintió haber recibido un regalo del cielo. Vio a la persona que podía desmentir toda la situación.

-Oye, niño-gritó-Sí, tú, el de Hufflepuff.

Un chico menudo y de cabello castaño claro se acercó hacia ellos con la cabeza gacha. Evidentemente le intimidaba estar frente a cinco alumnos mayores que él.

-¿Me vas a descontar los puntos que me has dado hoy?-le preguntó con un tono de voz muy bajo.

-¿Por qué le has dado puntos?-le preguntó Ron.

-Calla, comadreja. Tú ¿cómo diablos te llamas?

-Nicholas, Nicholas Stone.

-Bien, Stone. ¿Podrías contarle lo que sucedió hoy?

-Por favor-le pidió Theo mirando con dureza a su amigo por no pedírselo con educación.

-¿Te refieres a cuando te saqué del armario?-preguntó el muchachito.

-Sí-contestó Malfoy con impaciencia.-Anda, cuéntalo.

-Por favor-volvió a pedir Theo.

-Sí, sí…por favor.-dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

-Pues…estaba caminando por el pasillo, y entonces escuche que alguien gritaba. Seguí el sonido hasta un armario y adentro había alguien que me pedía que abriera la puerta. Así que eso hice, y entonces salió él-dijo apuntándolo a Draco-Me dio 10 puntos por haberlo ayudado, parecía muy apurado.

-¿Y a dónde se fue?-le preguntó Ginny.

-No estoy muy seguro…solo vi que se dirigía a una de las escaleras con forma de caracol. Esas que están ahí cerca de las torres de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

-Bien, gracias-le dijo el ojigris.-Ahora, vete.

Ron se quedó incrédulo frente a la anécdota, al igual que Ginny.

-Entonces… ¿Quién ha besado a Daphne?-inquirió la pelirroja.

-No lo sé, pero tenía que parecerse mucho a Draco para que Granger los confundiese-soltó Theo.

-¿Cómo llegaste a parar ahí?-le preguntó Ron.

-No tengo ni la más puta idea… Solo recuerdo que habíamos terminado de practicar Quidditch y cuando llegué a nuestra sala común, Millicent vio que tenía sed entonces me ofreció de su jugo de calabaza. Esperen…BULSTRODE, ¡me drogó! No recuerdo que más pasó desde que bebí lo que ella me dio.

**oOoOoOo**

-Que tienes que creernos, Herms-le insistió Ron

-No-contestó ella cortante.-No es que no les crea a ustedes, no le creo a él.

-Pero hablamos con un testigo, Herms-dijo Ginny

-No me importa. No te olvides que él sabe mentir, tranquilamente podría haber extorsionado a aquel chiquillo para que dijera eso. No quiero saber nada más con él, ahora, si no les importa, me iré a la cama.

-Herms, espera.-intentó detenerla Harry.

Al día siguiente Harry, Ron y Ginny les contaron a Neville y a Luna lo sucedido. Extrañamente todos le creían a Malfoy. Es decir, es cierto que era un gilipollas, pero también lo conocían y se habían dado cuenta de que el ojigris realmente quería a su amiga. Hermione esquivó a Draco todas las veces que éste quiso hablar con ella, y ni siquiera se molestaba en buscar una excusa, simplemente decía "fuera de mi vista" o "no me interesa hablar contigo". No importó cuanto trataron sus amigos de convencerla de que le diera una oportunidad y escuchara lo que tenía para decir, ella siempre hacía oídos sordos.

Cuando Pansy se enteró de la anécdota, le juró al rubio ayudarlo con la situación. Si hubiese sabido que todo fue un plan de Daphne y McLaggen, habría sido capaz de dejarlos internados a los dos. Parkinson no solía molestarse en defenderse cuando la atacaban a ella, eso ya había dejado de preocuparle desde hace tiempo. Pero cuando se trataba de gente que perjudicaba a sus seres queridos, se ponía realmente furiosa.

**oOoOoOo**

-Draquito, amor mío-intentó decir Daphne seductoramente.

-Hola-contestó cortante.

-Escucha una cosa…la otra vez me dijiste que hablaríamos pero no cumpliste tu promesa-mustió Daphne haciendo un puchero.

-Oh, pues, me olvidé.

-Vale. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos ahora? ¿Te apetece ir a mi cuarto?

-No, no me apetece en lo más mínimo.

-Oh, vamos, sabes que quieres.

-Te he dicho que no, y ahora deja de estorbarme.

-¿Por qué estás así? Antes hubieses aceptado sin problemas, pero desde que volví de Navidad, estás raro.

-Pues ya me aburre tener sexo contigo ¿vale? Me tienes harto, esfúmate ahora mismo.

Daphne puso mala cara, no iba a dejar que las cosas terminases así. Había algo que los Malfoy y los Greengrass tenían en común, y eso era que siempre conseguían lo que querían.

-Pues ya verás que terminarás siendo mío.-le dijo la rubia al oído, y luego se fue.

Sin que la pueda escuchar Malfoy respondió:

-Antes prefiero estar muerto.

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione estaba en el jardín mirando el lago. Ese lugar le recordaba a su primera charla con él, no le gustaba estar ahí y sin embargo allí se encontraba.

-Oye, lindura. ¿Qué te pasa? Te he visto mal ayer.

-Cormcac-se limitó a decir Hermione.

-Es por qué te has perdido la visita a Hogsmeade conmigo ¿verdad? No te preocupes por eso, ya podremos ir y seré todo tuyo.

-Oh, genial-respondió sarcásticamente.

De repente vio a una figura masculina pararse en frente de ellos. Un muchacho bastante alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos grises la miraba.

-Granger ¿podemos hablar?

-Te he dicho un centenar de veces que no. No quiero oír nada de lo que tengas para decirme.

-Granger, por favor, escúchame.-suplicó Draco.

-Te ha dicho que no. Vete-le dijo Cormcac con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Y tú quién demonios eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

-Pues es simple, capullo. Mione no quiere hablar contigo, así que piérdete.

-¿Mione?-rió sarcásticamente-¿Te llama Mione?-preguntó mirándola- Vamos, Granger. Sé que detestas que te digan así.

-Pues él sí me puede decir así-no supo porque contestó eso. Era verdad, odiaba que la llamaran así.

-Vale, ¿Qué eres? ¿La nueva chica de ese gilipollas?

-Sí-tampoco supo porque respondió eso.-Lo soy.

Cormac parecía estallar de felicidad. Estaba funcionando todo a la perfección: Hermione era suya.

-Demuéstralo-siseó Malfoy.

Y entonces Granger hizo algo que no quiso pero se sintió obligada a hacer. Tomó a Cormcac por la corbata, y atrayéndolo hacia ella, lo besó. Cuando Cormcac comenzó a responderle el beso, ella separó sus labios y volteó su cabeza para mirarlo a Malfoy. Draco sintió algo que nunca en su vida había sentido: era como haber tragado 10 kilos de plomo y sabía tan amargo como tener en su boca cien grageas de mal gusto. Por primera vez en su vida, experimentaba lo que era tener celos. Haberla visto a Granger dándole un beso como ese a aquel pedante, lo destrozó por completo. Ahora sabía que había sentido ella al pensar que lo vio besándola a Daphne y comprendió porque se puso tan furiosa. Y entonces, MgLaggen dijo algo que lo enfureció y deprimió todavía más.

-Wow, Mione. No recordaba que besaras tan bien.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a SunakoChan14, a Natalie G o Linfoncito, a Mama Shmi y a HermsP cuyos comentarios me animan mucho. DEJEN SUS REVIWES._


	13. La Sala Común de Prefectos

_Bueno, acá les dejo el capítulo 13, espero que les guste _

**Capítulo 13: La Sala Común de Prefectos**

-¡¿Ya la habías besado?-le gritó Draco a Cormac, furioso.

-No se te escapa una ¿verdad?-le respondió él guiñándole un ojo.

Si Theodore no hubiese aparecido en ese preciso momento, el ojigris se habría abalanzado violentamente sobre el Gryffindor. A regañadientes siguió a Nott a su sala común. Nunca había experimentado nada así, se sentía impotente, con rabia. Por una parte agradeció que su amigo lo hubiera sacado de allí, pero por otra le frustró el hecho de no poder partirle el rostro a ese capullo. Ni bien llegó a las mazmorras fulminó con la vista a Blaise.

-¿No me habías dicho que Granger no soportaba a McLaggen?-siseó

-Sí, eso te dije.-afirmó el moreno.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo ha besado? Y peor aún ¿Por qué coño aquel inútil le dijo que no recordaba que besara tan bien? Creo que te olvidaste de contarme ese pequeño detalle ¿no?

Blaise soltó una fuerte carcajada que tuvo como respuesta una mirada violenta por parte del rubio.

-Draco, Hermione nunca hizo tal cosa, al menos no queriéndolo. McLaggen la besó a la fuerza y ella se opuso. Si tú quieres llamar a eso un beso…

-¡¿Qué?-preguntó Draco cerrando el puño con fuerza- ¡¿Qué la ha besado a la fuerza? Lo mataré…

-No harás tal cosa.-lo calló Theo-No recuperarás a Granger golpeando a aquel pedante. ¿Vale? Si quieres volver a estar con ella, tienes que hacer las cosas bien.

Malfoy se sentó bruscamente sobre el sillón, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Puedes enviarle un mensaje? Dile que necesito hablar con ella.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Theo con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, tú. Por favor, hazlo.

-De acuerdo-suspiró Nott y acto seguido salió de su Sala Común para encontrar a la castaña que estaba volviendo loco a su amigo.

-Y tu Blaise, necesito que mientras tanto me ayudes a descubrir a quien ha besado Daphne.

-¿Y por que te interesa saber eso? No me dirás estás interesado en ella…

-No, estúpido. Para hacerle ver a Granger que Greengrass no me besó a mí.

-Vale-le contestó el italiano.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-le reprendió Ginny a su amiga.

Las dos Gryffindors y la Ravenclaw, se encontraban en una "discusión" sentadas junto al lago.

-Pero si Cormac es lindo-dijo Hermione.

-Sí, lindo, pedante y estúpido. Además ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy?

-No quiero tener nada que ver con él.

-Eres muy testaruda, Herms. Ya te dijimos que él no ha sido el que besó a Daphne.

-Pues yo no le creo.

-Yo pienso que estás con Cormac para olvidarte de Draco. Y también pienso que le crees, pero que lo dejaste porque te asustaba ser tan feliz-soltó Luna con una suave voz.

-Estás diciendo estupideces-contestó la castaña, aunque en el fondo supiera que ella decía la verdad.

Y entonces su conversación fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

-Oye, Granger. Draco desea hablar contigo.-dijo Theo.

-Pues dile que no me apetece conversar con él.

-En realidad muere por hablar con él, pero no lo admite-sonrió la rubia.

Nott experimentó una sensación no conocida. Observó por un instante a aquella chica de voz aterciopelada que nunca se había detenido a contemplar, y sintió algo extraño en su estómago.

-¿Y tú eres…?-preguntó él alzando una ceja.

-Luna Lovegood.-respondió ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.-Tú eres Theodore Nott.

-Sí, ya sé que yo soy Nott.-luego volviendo a mirar a Hermione agregó-Granger, dale una oportunidad a Draco ¿sí? No seas necia, y no dejes que tu orgullo te prive ver lo que realmente está pasando. A propósito, ese McLaggen es muy tonto para ti. Si te vas a vengar de mi amigo, por lo menos hazlo con alguien que valga la pena y no con un sujeto como aquel.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Theo dio la media vuelta, y se fue apresurado a su Sala Común para contarles lo ocurrido a sus amigos.

-Tiene razón.-rió Luna.

**oOoOoOo**

**-**Estúpido, ven para aquí ahora mismo.-gritó una voz.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Cormac.

-Mira, las cosas no están saliendo como las planeé, Draco no ha caído a mis pies todavía.-mustió Daphne entre dientes

-Oh, que lástima. Yo no me puedo quejar, Hermione me besó.

-Todo muy bonito, pero tú me ayudarás a estar con Draco.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Granger ya es mía…

-Por qué, querido "amigo"-susurró Daphne-gracias a mí estás con esa sucia comelibros, y si quiero puedo destruir su relación. Así que si sabes lo que te conviene, harás lo correcto.

-Vaya, tienes un carácter fuerte, me caes bien-aplaudió Cormac.-Vale, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Draco tiene que creer que Hermione lo olvidó, que no lo quiere más.

-Prosigue…

-Tendrás que llevar a Granger a la Torre de Astronomía y besarla, y hacer que Draco los vea.

-¿Por qué allí?

-Por que ese era su lugar. Si la descubre allí, pensará que no le importa más.

-Perfecto-sonrió Cormac con malicia-Entonces tú asegúrate de que vaya allí, o de que se entere de algo, por lo menos.

-Bien.

**oOoOoOo**

Las primeras horas de la noche ya habían caído, y Theo se había apresurado a llegar a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

-¿Por qué traes esa cara?-preguntó Pansy.

-No lo sé, es extraño. Creo que me gusta…

-¿Quién te gusta?-preguntó.

-Mira, cuando hoy fui a entregarle el mensaje a Granger…

-¡¿Qué?-preguntó Draco levantándose del sillón.

-Calma, Draco, no es Granger-cuando dijo esto, el rubio se volvió a sentar.-Ella estaba con Ginny…

-¿Te gusta la hermana de Ron?-preguntó Blaise.

-Déjenme terminar, carajo.-gritó Theo-Bien, estaba con Ginny y con una tal Luna Lovegood, y bien, yo no la conocía…es decir, la tenía de vista, pero nunca la había observado de cerca. Y no lo sé, dijo algo muy listo, y me sentí raro…

-¿Te gusta Lunática?-rió Blaise.

-¿Lunática?-preguntó Theo.

-Así le dicen-contestó Pansy-Tiene algún que otro cable cruzado…

-Pues no le digan así, no creo que esté loca, pero se nota que es distinta a los demás.

-Yo creo que es perfecta para ti, no lo sé, los dos son extraños en un buen sentido-se encogió de hombros Malfoy.-¿Qué te dijo Granger?

-Mira, Draco. Ella dice que no quiere hablar contigo, pero no creo que sea así, hasta Lovegood lo digo.

-No me importa lo que digan, mientras ella se rehúse a hablar conmigo no hay nada que pueda hacer…-suspiró-Vuelvo en un rato-agregó.

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione no quería estar allí. Cormac la había llevado a la Torre de Astronomía y ese era en el último lugar en el que deseaba estar con él. Ahí había compartido noches con Draco, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir ella lo seguía amando. Sin embargo se obligó a si misma a corresponderle a McLaggen, como si con ello el muchacho pudiese llegar a gustarle. Lo que no sabía es que el rubio se dirigía allí en ese preciso instante, borracho.

"Esto sabe como el demonio"-pensó el Príncipe de Slytherin mientras tragaba un sorbo de la botella de whiskey de fuego que llevaba en la mano. Los efectos del alcohol habían comenzado a surtir efecto en él y ya tenía problemas para sostenerse de pie sin tambalearse. No sabía porque quería ir allí, pero la idea lo hacía sentir masoquista. Capaz quisiese volver a recordar aquellos momentos o tal vez solo quería volver a aquel lugar. El caso es estaba volviendo a la Torre. Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, la escena lo desconcertó. ¿Tan fuertes eran los deseos de Hermione de vengarse? Se escondió levemente detrás de la puerta. Cormac la besaba con fuerza, como si intentase devorársela. Sintió asco, le recordó levemente a como besaba el a las mujeres por las cuales no sentía nada. Se tuvo que controlar fuertemente a sí mismo para no interrumpir la escena. Agradeció cuando McLaggen se separó de ella, diciéndole que debía ir a terminar de repasar sus estudios, y más aún cuando la castaña le respondió que quería quedarse allí unos minutos. Cuidándose de que el estúpido no lo viese al salir hizo desaparecer la botella con un movimiento de la varita, y se adentró en la torre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase hasta que intente llevarte a la cama?-preguntó el rubio.

Hermione se sobresaltó.

-No es asunto tuyo.

Draco se acercó a ella,

-Cierto, pero si es asunto mío el hecho de que estés besándolo en _ nuestro _lugar.

- No es nuestro lugar, Malfoy. Es de todo el colegio. Y tú estás borracho.

El rubio soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Vale, como quieras. Sigue siendo nuestro lugar.

-Adiós, Malfoy-dijo ella, dando un paso para irse, pero el ojigris la detuvo. La tomó por el antebrazo con la fuerza necesaria para impedir que se vaya, sin lastimarla.

-Déjame ir-mustió ella.

-Ya estuvimos en una situación parecida ¿recuerdas?

-Se aprende de los errores, déjame ir-volvió a pedir.

-Dime que lo amas-le dijo.-Dime que te gustan sus caricias tanto o más que las mías, que cuando lo abrazas no prefieres que sea yo el que te sostiene en brazos, que cuando lo besas no piensas en mí. Dímelo, y te dejaré ir.

-Yo no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación. Y sí, lo amo.

-Mientes-siseó-Eres un libro abierto, Granger-dijo acercando su rostro hacia ella.

-Apártate.

Malfoy rió.

Y de repente, todo sucedió muy rápido. Alguna especie de fuerza extraña los impulsó hacia el bosque. Hermione maldijo al darse cuenta que la aparición le salió mal. No solo fue al lugar equivocado, sino que también llevó a Draco consigo.

-¿A dónde nos has traído?-preguntó el ojigris.

-Yo no…

-Si querías estar conmigo, solo tenías que pedirlo-le dijo el rubio quiñando un ojo.

-Eres un imbécil-le gritó ella pegándole un puñetazo en el pecho.

-Vuelvo a repetirte. ¿Te acuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que me quisiste pegar? No me busques, Granger, porque me encontrarás.

-Vete a la…-su insulto fue interrumpido por un aullido.-Oh, demonios…

-Genial, nos has traído a un lugar repleto de hombres lobos…Sácanos de aquí.

-No puedo…

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

-Solo puedo aparecerme una vez…

-Entonces me tengo que quedar aquí contigo ¿verdad? Bueno, no me molesta.

-¿Nunca te tomas nada en serio?

-Al contrario…oye, ¿ese lobo no se está acercando aquí?-preguntó-CORRE-y sin que ella pudiese protestar la tomó de la mano y comenzó una desesperada carrera por el bosque. Entraron en una pequeña cueva que pudieron encontrar y permanecieron allí, callados. El espacio era tan estrecho que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Mira a donde nos has traído-susurró él, cuidando el tono de su voz para no atraer a invitados especiales.

-VETE AL DEM…-iba a gritar Hermione, pero Draco le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Si gritas, nos encontrará. Por una buena vez, cierra el pico, Granger.

Hermione se desconcertó. El sentir de nuevo a Draco tan cerca suyo le alteraba todos los sentidos, y el aliento a alcohol que él tenía de alguna manera extraña le gustaba. Malfoy se acercó hacia ella, corriendo los dedos sus labios, pero se apartó rápidamente. No quería besarla borracho, no quería no acordarse de aquello al día siguiente. Rió levemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes que nunca te hubiese lastimado-y acto seguido le agarró el brazo y concentrándose la hizo aparecer consigo de vuelta, en los pasillos del castillo.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Sabías como aparecerte y no lo hiciste antes?

-Me apetecía estar contigo en el bosque-le respondió él encogiendo levemente los hombros.

Ella iba a protestar, pero McGonagall apareció para decirles:

-Deben ir ahora mismo al despacho del director.

-¿Hemos hecho algo malo?-preguntó la de ojos marrones con un nudo en su garganta.

-No, en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, los llama.

Los dos alumnos hicieron como Minerva les dijo, y al entrar en la oficina de Dumblodore descubrieron que allí estaban Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan, Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein.

-Ah, muy bien. Todos los prefectos ya están aquí-dijo Albus-Me gustaría decirles que por el próximo par de meses, deberán compartir la misma torre. Debido que últimamente hay demasiados alumnos que infringen las reglas hemos decidido tomar dicha medida. La torre les proveerá ciertas comodidades que el resto de los estudiantes no tiene. Tendrán una misma Sala Común, y al igual que en las demás, del lado derecho dormirán las mujeres, mientras que del lado izquierdo dormirán los hombres. Sin embargo cada uno tendrá su propia habitación. Seguirán gozando del baño de prefectos, que ahora tiene un pasadizo que lleva directo hacia su torre, y serán liberados de algunos trabajos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí-dijo Hannah-¿Por qué pasará esto?

-Como ya les dije-contestó Dumblodore-hubo un problema con el resto de los alumnos.

-¿Y que pasará con nuestras Salas Comunes?-preguntó Anthony-¿No podremos ir allí?

-Sí, por supuesto que podrán. Pero tendrán que dormir obligatoriamente en sus nuevos cuartos. Ahora pueden irse. McGonagall los llevará para que vean su nueva torre.

Los alumnos siguieron a la profesora de Transformaciones por un pasillo estrecho. Después de doblar a la derecha, se encontraron con unas escaleras en forma de caracol y las subieron. Minerva tocó unos ladrillos en la pared y ésta se abrió dejando ver una amplia sala que dejaba ver unos ventanales decoradas con cortinas de terciopelo de los colores de las cuatro casas.

-Muy bien alumnos, los dejo para que puedan acomodarse. Ya trasladamos sus pertenencias aquí, descubrirán que ya distribuimos sus cuartos.-soltó la profesora. Luego les tendió un papel a cada uno-Allí tienen la contraseña para el sector de chicas, y el de chicos. Buenas noches-y tras decir esto, se fue.

Hermione evito hacer contacto visual con Draco, teniendo en cuenta el peligro que corría allí de caer bajo sus garras de nuevo.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa torcida, porque se le había presentado una oportunidad para volver a conquistar a Granger, y definitivamente no la iba a desaprovechar.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que no es muy bueno este capítulo, anduve medio bloqueada mentalmente, pero espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen sus reviwes!_


	14. La carta de Viktor Krum

_Bueno, nuevo capítulo. Espero que la historia les vaya gustando…Les cuento que mi fic "Un pequeño empujoncito" ganó el tercer puesto de un reto_

**Capítulo 12: La Carta de Viktor Krum**

Hermione se dirigió a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, sin ni siquiera detenerse a conversar con Ron. En su habitación tomó rápido un pergamino gastado y con la pluma en mano le escribió una carta a su amigo húngaro contándole todo lo sucedido: como había estado con Malfoy, como la había engañado y como sus amigos le creían cuando él decía que no hizo nada. Ni siquiera omitió como fue que llegaron a estar juntos en el bosque, y el que a partir de esa noche tuviesen que compartir la misma torre por ser prefectos. Lamentó el hecho de no haberle escrito antes, pero no se había animado a hacerlo. Cuando finalizó, metió el papel dentro de un sobre y se la tendió a la lechuza que había comprado ese verano, _Atenea._

-Entrégasela a Viktor-le dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Ya con sus párpados cerrándose a causa del sueño, Hermione se recostó sobre su cama, y ponerse el pijama ni taparse, se durmió.

Como al día siguiente era sábado, la castaña pudo dormir más de lo habitual.

Se encontró con Ron en la sala, y juntos fueron al Comedor para desayunar y encontrarse con sus amigos. Agradeció el hecho de que McLaggen no haya estado allí. Según Seamus Finiggan, estaba cumpliendo un castigo con Flitwick por haber intentado hacer trampa en una de sus clases.

-¿Y qué tal es la nueva Torre?-les preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

-Está genial-respondió Ron-Y según tengo entendido, podemos invitar a gente, así que cuando gustes puedes venir a visitarnos. Capaz le pida a Blaise que venga-sonrió.

-¡Dew! Hermano, por favor, no queremos saber nada sobre tu intimidad-le reprendió Ginny.

**oOoOoOo**

Luna Lovegood se encontraba frente al lago con una ancha sonrisa en la cara. Le encantaba estar en aquel lugar ¡era tan relajante! Y lo mejor era a que aquellas tempranas horas de la mañana, nadie la molestaba. No pareció alterarse cuando notó que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Lovegood-la saludó una voz masculina.

-No me has llamado Lunática.

-¿Por qué debería llamarte así?

-No lo sé, la gente me llama así. Pero no me molesta, ya me acostumbré-sonrió.

"Wow" pensó Theo. Aquella chica en verdad era especial: no solo era increíblemente bella, sino que además era inteligente y parecía no afectarle lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Veo si puedo ver un a Plimpy de agua dulce.

-¿A n qué?-se extrañó él.

-A un pez de patas largas.

-Ah, vale. Oye…ehm ¿qué…qué harás hoy por la noche?

-Me quedaré aquí.

-En ese caso, eh, ¿te gustaría ir, em…con migo…a Hogsmeade?

-Sí-le respondió ella con una sonrisa todavía más ancha.

-¡Genial! Entonces, ¿te parece si nos encontramos a las siete aquí?

-Sí-volvió a responder.

Theo se iba a parar para irse pero ella le preguntó.

-¿Por qué me has invitado a salir?

-No lo sé, no eres igual a las demás chicas de aquí. Eres…especial. En el buen sentido, claro.

-Vale-contestó ella con dulzura en su voz.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a la noche.

**oOoOoOo**

-Déjame en paz de una buena vez. Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo. Y menos después de lo que ha sucedido ayer, podrías habernos matado-le dijo Hermione y se fue.

Draco sintió una roca en su estómago. No quiso volver a su nueva sala, así que se dirigió a las mazmorras para ver si allí estaban Blaise, Theo o Pansy. Tal fue su suerte que al llegar, estaban los tres. Cuando sus amigos lo vieron con los ojos nublosos se preocuparon: nunca lo habían visto llorar.

-Merlín, Draco… ¿qué ha sucedido?-le preguntó Theo.

Malfoy se sentó en uno de los sillones y tragó con fuerzas. No podía hablar, nunca se había sentido tan fatal.

-Odio todo ésto. Las cosas eran mucho mejor antes. Me duele, en verdad me duele.

-Wow, Draco. Nunca te había visto así-le dijo Pansy.-Realmente debes quererla.

-Sí, y es una mierda. Como desearía no estar enamorado de ella, como desearía volver a estar con mujeres como antes.

-¡No digas eso!-le reprendió Pansy-Has aprendido a amar, eso es magnífico.

-Draco ¿Qué ha sucedido ésta vez?

-La he cagado, esta vez en verdad la he cagado. La perdí para siempre.-dijo el conteniendo las lágrimas. Hermione nunca hubiese imaginado que Draco podía llegar a quebrarse de esa manera.

-Mmm…-mustió Blaise-¿Por qué no nos cuentas con detalle todo lo que pasó?

Draco suspiró, se secó los ojos, y comenzó a relatar su episodio de la noche anterior.

-No entiendes nada ¿no es cierto?-dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que debería entender?

-Ella te sigue amando. No me preguntes por que lo sé, solo puedo responderte que como soy mujer, las entiendo.

-¿Por qué no pruebas conquistándola al estilo Malfoy?-sugirió Blaise-Capaz así puedas hacer que vuelva a caer a tus pies.

Draco se rió, y en eso entraron Crabbe y Goyle.

-Malfoy ¿estás llorando?-preguntó Crabbe con una voz extrañamente suave.

-No-contestó él con sarcasmo.-Nott me ha dado con su varita en los dos ojos, por eso me lagrimean.

-¡Serás bruto, Nott!-le dijo Goyle.

Theo lo fulminó con la mirada. No podía creer que en verdad se haya tragado el comentario de Malfoy.

-Oye, Draco, mejor ve a ver a Pomfrey, antes de que se te pudran los ojos o algo así.-exclamó Crabbe

-Sí, claro, se le pudrirán-rió Theo.

-Tú, cállate. ¿Te atreves a burlarte de la situación después de haberle lastimado los DOS ojos?

Blaise comenzó a reír desaforadamente. No entendía como dos gilipollas como esos habían terminado en Slytherin. Pansy, en cambio intentó ahogar su risa.

-Vale ¿por qué no la llaman ustedes?-dijo Malfoy.

-Sí, sí. Ya vamos-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras salían corriendo de la Sala Común.

-¡Qué idiotas que son!-exclamó Theo-Se tiró sobre el sillón y dijo:

-La he invitado a salir.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Draco.

-Pues ¿A quién más? A Lovegood.

-¿A Lunática?-dijo Blaise.

-Dije que no la llamaran así. Sí, a ella. Esta noche la llevare a Hosgmeade-sonrió-Pansy, ¿por qué no nos cuentas de tu salida con Longbottom?

-Oye, ¿cómo sabes de…?

-Oh, somos tus mejores amigos.-le dijo Blaise-Anda, cuéntanos.

-He salido con él ayer.

-¿Te ha besado?-quiso saber Draco.

-Todavía no. Realmente es…

-¿Lento?-dijo Blaise.

-Tierno-sonrió Pansy.

**oOoOoOo**

-Wow ¿Tú y Nott?-preguntó Ginny.

-Así es-sonrió ella-¿Tú que piensas, Herms?

-Que es amigo de Malfoy.

-Oh, anda. Para de una buena vez, ya lo has hecho esperar bastante-suspiró Ginny.

-No se trata de eso, ahora estoy con Cormac.

-Cuando no lo quieres-dijo Luna.

-¡Sí lo quiero!

-A nosotras no nos mientes, Herms. Tú lo quieres tanto a McLaggen como yo a Crabbe, o sea: nada. No lleves las cosas demasiado lejos porque será tarde-le advirtió Ginny.

Hermione suspiró.

-Las veo más tarde, chicas. Necesito pensar. Y dicho esto se fue de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la Nueva Sala de Prefectos. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar, descubrió que Cormac estaba allí dentro.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le preguntó.

-Mi Mione, ¿no te alegra verme?

-Sí-mintió ella.-Pero aún así, ¿Cómo supiste de esta torre? ¿Y Como lograste entrar?

-Bueno, pues, como anoche no volviste a la torre, y hoy tampoco te vi allí, supuse que algo malo pasaba. Así que hoy a la mañana le pregunté a McGonagall si sabía dónde estabas, y ella me respondió que aquí. Pude entrar porque espere a que uno de ustedes saliera. No me quería dejar entrar al comienzo, pero le dije que tú querías verme y lo convencí. Por querías verme ¿no es así?

-Sí, sí.-volvió a decir cuando en realidad pensaba "Por Merlín, ¿qué hago con alguien TAN estúpido y TAN pedante?"

-Lo sabía-contestó McLaggen mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso asquerosamente húmedo.

-No deberían mostrarse tan cariñosos en público ¿saben?-los interrumpió una voz. -¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces tú aquí?-le preguntó Draco a Cormac.

-Me invitó Mione.

-Vale, pues yo no quiero que estés aquí, así que vete.

-¿Y por qué debería irme?

-Porque, _estúpido,_en caso que no lo sepas, ésta también es _mi_Sala Común, y a mí no me apetece en lo más mínimo que estés aquí.

-Mione quiere que esté aquí, ¿No Mione?

Antes de que ella pudiese contestar, el ojigris dijo:

-Pues no me importa lo que quiera _Mione._Yo quiero que te vayas y eso harás. Mientras yo esté no tienes permitido estar aquí. Cuando me vaya haz lo que quieras, ahora vete.

-Cormac, ve. Después te veo ¿sí?-le dijo ella besándolo en los labios, más para molestar a Draco que otra cosa-Te quiero mucho.-mintió descaradamente.

-De acuerdo, Mione. Nos vemos más tarde, lindura.-y dicho esto volvió a besarla con fuerza y se fue.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para echar a _mis_invitados?

-¿Lindura?-inquirió sin responder a la pregunta de Hermione-Es un hecho, McLaggen es un repipi.

-JA-rió ella sarcásticamente.

-¿Sabes? Preferiría que estés con un Hufflepuff.

-No me importa.

-Claro que no-le respondió él sarcásticamente.

Y entonces entró volando una lechuza por la ventana abierta, y dirigiéndose a Hermione, le dejó un sobre. Draco se avivó y se lo sacó de la mano antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar. No le gustó nada quien la enviaba.

-¿Te sigues escribiendo con ese cerebro de troll? Esta comprometido, tú misma lo dijiste. ¿No te alcanza con los estúpidos, que además quieres a hombres ocupados?-le preguntó alzando las cejas.

-Dame la carta.

Pero en él en vez de hacerle caso, sacó el pergamino del sobre y lo desdobló.

-Malfoy, ¡devuélveme mi carta!

Él se rió y extiendo el brazo para que ella no pudiese sacársela. Comenzó a leer imitando la voz de Viktor.

-Querrrida Herrrrmione. Grrracias porr prrrreguntarrr porrr mi comprrromiso. Las cosas van muy bien porrr suerrrte. En cuanto a lo otrrrro, lamento mucho lo que me has cotando. Si lo que me dices es verrrrdad, Malfoy es un idiota.-se detuvo a mirarla-Vaya, le has contado.

-¡Basta! Es _mi_ carta.

Nuevamente, hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

-No puedo crrreerrr que te esté diciendo esto, perrroo-y cuando llegó a esa parte de la carta, dejó de imitar su voz por que no podía creer lo que el húngaro había escrito.-No puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto-repitió-pero en mi opinión, si Harry y Ron le creen, es por algo. Por lo que me contaste, él te quería en serio. Y Malfoy no parece ser el tipo de personas que descuida lo que quiere, ya sean personas u objetos. No sé si es prudente contarte lo siguiente, pero el año del Torneo de los Tres Magos, tuvo un notable cambio de comportamiento conmigo después del baile de Navidad. Me pregunté si sería por ti, y muchas personas me dijeron que era porque no podía creer que yo haya estado con una Sangre Impura, pero eso no me convencía. Teniendo en cuenta eso, más todo lo que me acabas de contar, he confirmado que tú en verdad le gustas. Y por favor, deja al estúpido de McLaggen, lo único que recuerdo de él es que era un pedante. Mira, Hermione, mi consejo es que no dejes que tu orgullo te haga perderlo para siempre. Yo le creo y no pienso que haya besado a esa chica que dices que besó. Sin mucho más que decir, me despido. Espero que me escribas pronto para contarme lo que sucedió. Te quiere, Viktor.-levantó su vista hacia ella-¿Por qué no la lees tú?

Hermione estaba tan absorta por lo había escuchado que no había tenido fuerzas para detener al ojigris mientras leía su correspondencia. Le sacó la carta de las manos para comprobar si Malfoy no había modificado nada al leerla. Incrédula, dejó caer la carta al suelo.

Él la miraba con una ceja levantada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La tomó por el brazo y empujándola contra la pared, le dijo:

-Sabes que pienso que lo que tu amigo te dice en esta carta es verdad ¿no?

-A mi me da igual lo que tú pienses, Malfoy.

Él la miró con un brillo de diversión de sus ojos.

-Mientes, Granger. Sé que sigues colada por mí, y estoy seguro de que sabes que nunca te engañé con Greengrass. Tú no lo quieres a McLaggen, solo sales con él para fastidiarme. Si lo que quieres es jugar, jugaré, pero déjame advertirte que nunca pierdo. Yo siempre, repito, _siempre_ consigo lo que quiero,-y acercándose a su oído le susurró-y te quiero a ti, Granger.-Hermione sintió un escalofrió al oír aquello.- Créeme cuando digo que cueste lo que cueste, _volverás a ser mía_.-y dicho eso, le succionó lentamente su labio inferior y se fue.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Bueno, espero que sí, por favor, dejen sus reviews_

_¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!_


	15. Cuando todo es aclarado

_¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste. Es un poco más largo que otros, pero bueno. Lean y disfruten_

**Capítulo 15: Cuando todo es aclarado**

Hermione se quedó parada allí en la posición en la que estaba, sin poder reaccionar. Observó como Draco se iba a paso firme y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué carajo había pasado. A pesar de lo que había sucedido la otra vez en el bosque, nunca hubiera esperado que él se animase a besarla de nuevo, y aunque no lo quisiese admitir, aquel contacto con sus labios le había encantado. Se odió por no poder sentir lo mismo cuando besaba a Cormac. Si hubiese sido así, todo le habría resultado mucho más fácil. Pero no: seguía enamorada de Malfoy, y lo peor es que él lo sabía y se lo había dejado bien en claro. Inconcientemente, se llevó los dedos al labio que el ojigris había succionado. "Mierda" pensó. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerzas y salió de su nueva Sala Común para encontrarse con sus amigos. Decidió no contarles lo que había sucedido, le pareció era prudente no hacerlo, y sorprendentemente Draco actuó igual.

La castaña caminó a las apuradas por los pasillos, y se dirigió al lago. Allí estaban Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna

-¿Y Neville?-preguntó ella.

-Con Pansy en el invernadero-respondió Luna.

-¿Y tú cuando sales con Nott?

-Esta noche-respondió ella sonriendo.

Y entonces, apareció Blaise, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y el nudo de la corbata flojo.

-Ronnie-dijo esbozando una sonrisa que dejaba ver una perfecta dentadura blanca. -¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Harry, divertido.

-Oh, no hace falta aclarar-contestó Ron guiñando un ojo, mientras se ponía de pie de un brinco.

-Son asquerosos-bufó Ginny.

Blaise se rió, le dio un beso al pelirrojo, y luego dijo.

-Lovegood, me pidió Theo que te recuerde que hoy van juntos a Hogsmeade.

-No lo olvidé-afirmó ella con una voz soñadora.

-Genial. Ah, y Granger, lo más posible es que ya te lo dijeran, pero por lo que más quieras, deja al estúpido de McLaggen ¿sí?- entonces se fue con Ron bajo su brazo izquierdo. Luna se paró y los siguió.

-Tiene razón-la miró Harry-Mira, Hermione. Sabes que Malfoy no es la persona que mejor me cae, pero en serio creo que deberías escucharlo.

-¿Tú también, ahora?-refunfuñó ella.-No es posible, primero Ron, después Ginny y Luna, luego Viktor, ahora tú…

-¿Y no crees que es por algo que todos le creemos, a pesar de lo gilipollas que es?-sugirió Harry.

-Herms, eres inteligente, usa la cabeza-le suplicó Ginny-Malfoy te quiere en serio, y ese McLaggen solo…es un estúpido ¿sí?

Hermione iba a protestar pero se dio cuenta de que sus amigos tenían razón, entonces como aquella discusión era una batalla perdida optó por cambiar de tema.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿No te causa gracia que todos piensen que tenemos relaciones sexuales?-le preguntó Ron a Blaise.

-Sí, es divertido. Pero bueno, sabes que estoy de acuerdo contigo cuando dices que la relación tiene que ser más madura para aquello.

Ron sonrió. Podía afirmar que Blaise era todo un caballero. El morocho se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

-Son tan tiernos-dijo Luna.-Pero yo siempre supe que no…bueno, eso.

Blaise se rió.

-Tú eres especial, Lovegood. Oigan… ¿qué hacen McLaggen y Greengrass hablando allí?-señaló a dos figuras que se veían atrás de una puerta entreabierta.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Ronnie, ¿no tienes por casualidad una de las orejas extensibles?

-Yo sí-exclamó Luna.

-A ver, dámela-le pidió Blaise. Tomó la oreja y la puso sobre la puerta.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Ron.

-Shhh, déjame escuchar. ¿Pueden oír?

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza.

_-Sigue sin prestarme atención._

_-Pues más vale que lo controles, porque ahora me está queriendo separar de Hermione. Hoy me echó de su Sala Común._

_-Por lo menos tú estás con la asquerosa de Granger…_

_-Ajá, pero era obvio que iba a caer a mis pies, es decir, mírame…De todas maneras ¿por qué quieres estar con Malfoy?_

_-Porque es el más sexy del colegio, todas lo desean, y es un dios en la cama…_

_-¿Pero estás enamorado de él?_

_-Despierta, bobo. El amor no existe, solo existe la gente a la cual te le quieres tirar y a la cual no tocarías con ningún palo.-le dijo ella._

_-Repito: me gusta como piensas._

_-Entonces ¿a ti tampoco te gusta Granger?_

_-¿Qué?-rió Cormac- No, es decir, es bellísima, pero mi idea es divertirnos un rato. Luego, cuando me canse, planeo dejarla._

_-No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto pero, me resultas sexy._

_-Ya era hora de que lo dijeras-Cormac se acercó a ella y le dio un beso._

_-¿Qué te parece si una vez que tu logres lo que quieras con Granger, y yo pueda volver a acostarme con Draco nos perdemos un rato en la Sala Menestres?-le preguntó relamiéndose el labio superior_

_-Me parece excelente-sonrió él.-Creo que fue una buena idea tomarme esa poción ¿sabes? No solo conseguí a Granger sino que también conseguí otros beneficios…_

_-Igual no te alegres. Porque los demás sospechan que no lo besé a Draco. No saben que fuiste tú, pero aún así…_

-MIERDA, ESTA COSA SE JODIÓ-dijo Blaise pegándole pequeños golpes a la oreja extensible.-¿Oyeron lo mismo que yo?-le preguntó el moreno a Ron y Luna.

Ron asintió y se paró para entrar al aula y golpear a Cormac, pero los otros dos lo detuvieron.

-Todavía no vas a hacer nada, los vamos a hundir como se merecen ¿de acuerdo?-lo miró el italiano.

-Vale, pero después lo golpearé tanto que…

-Yo te ayudo-exclamó Luna mientras daba saltitos y aplaudía.

**oOoOoOo**

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente. Blaise, Ron y Luna estaban figurando como hacer conocer lo que habían escuchado. Habían arreglado que Blaise le contaría a Draco, y los otros dos a Hermione. Una vez finalizada la cena, Granger se dirigió a la Sala Común de prefectos.

-Hola, Granger-le dijo Draco.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-Te saludaba, eso es todo-le guiñó un ojo

-¿Puedes dejar de hacerte el listo? ¿Me quieres decir que mierda pretendías con lo de hoy al mediodía?

-¿Con lo de leer la carta con la voz de Krum? Lo siento si te molestó.-contestó él fingiendo que no comprendía de lo que ella le hablaba-

-No te hagas el estúpido, Malfoy. Sabes muy bien a que me refiero.

-No, no lo sé…-comentó, pensativo-Ah, espera ¡ya sé! ¿Te refieres a esto…?-y entonces colocó la mano en su cintura, la atrajo hacia él y le estampó un fuerte beso en los labios. Antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo, la soltó.

Hermione le pegó en el pecho.

-Sí, precisamente a eso me refería.

-Solo quería recordarte de lo que te pierdes con cada segundo que gastas con él en lugar de estar conmigo-y entonces la volvió a besar, y mientras giraba sobre sus talones para irse iba, le dijo-Y tú sabes que extrañas condenadamente mis besos.

Hermione pateó con fuerzas el suelo por no haber podido reaccionar, y justo cuando creyó que nada podía ir peor Cormac apareció allí. El muchacho se abalanzó sobre ella y le lamió la boca. Luego hizo algo que la asusto mucho. Quiso desabrocharle el botón de una camisa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Oh, vamos, sabes que quieres…

-No, McLaggen. No quiero.

-No es necesario que te hagas la difícil, no se lo diré a nadie…-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Cormac, para, nos puede ver alguien aquí.

-Entonces vayamos a tu cuarto.

-Vete…

-Oh, Mione, vamos…

-Ha dicho que te vayas-exclamó una voz.

-¿Y tú quien eres?

-Anthony Goldstein, prefecto de Ravenclaw, y si no me haces caso le pediré a Flitwick que te de otra semana de castigo.

Cormac lo fulminó con la mirada y luego le dijo a Hermione.

-En un rato vuelvo, Mione. Sé que el fondo lo quieres-y tras besarla se fue.

-Gracias, Anthony-le dijo ella.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Draco tras escuchar lo que Blaise le había contado.

-Así es, lo escuché con Ron y Lovegood. Hablando de eso, tienes que verla en media hora, Theo.

-Lo sé, pero no te vayas del tema. ¿Estás seguro de que han oído bien?

-Más que seguro-confirmó el italiano.

-Es una maldita…-dijo entre dientes Pansy-no lo puedo creer.

Y como si todo hubiese estado arreglado, Daphne y Milliecent salieron de su cuarto y entraron en la Sala Común.

-Greengrass ¿Hasta cuando pensaste que ibas a poder sostener la mentira?-siseó Draco.

-¿De que me hablas, amor?-dijo ella mientras se acercaba e intentaba besarlo.

-No te me acerques, me das asco-le dijo él.-Agradece que eres una mujer, porque sino ya te hubiese desfigurado la cara.

-¿Sabes lo bueno de que yo sí sea mujer?-preguntó Pansy-Que yo sí puedo hacer esto.-Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido. La morocha se abalanzó sobre Daphne y le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz. Greengrass comenzó a sangrar y Millicent para defender a su amiga, tiró a Pansy al suelo y comenzó a doblarle el brazo. Theo intentó separarlas pero Bulstorde era muy fuerte, entonces tuvieron que intervenir Draco y Blaise.

-PARA, BULSTRODE-le gritó Malfoy-Y tú, Daphne, te lo mereces. Ni yo hubiese caído tan bajo, ¿y sabes lo que más me molesta de situación? La hiciste sufrir a Granger, lastimaste a la mujer que quiero. Me repugnas.

-No puedo creer que estés así por una Sangre Sucia.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarla así-la amenazó.

-Eres un hipócrita, tú siempre la llamaste así.

-Y fue lo peor que pude haber hecho…

-Draco, no te quiero interrumpir, pero a Pansy se le ha quebrado el brazo-le dijo Blaise-¿Te parece si la llevamos a la enfermería?

-Sí, vamos. Tú, Nott, ve rápido a buscar a Luna antes de que sea demasiado tarde-y antes de salir con Pansy tomada por él y Blaise, miró con odio a Millicent y Daphne.

**oOoOoOo**

-Perdón por la tardanza, hubo un pequeño episodio entre Daphne y los demás…

-Oh, ¿se enteraron?

-Evidentemente-sonrió él.- ¿Vamos?

-Sí-sonrió ella.

Comenzaron a caminar y Luna tomó a Theo de la mano. Él sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo. Observó a la chica, quien iluminada por la luz plateada de la luna, se veía más hermosa que nunca.

-Oh, son preciosos-suspiró ella señalando a los Thearstals que estaban cerca del bosque.

-¿Tú también los puedes ver? Le preguntó.

-Sí, y me parecen magníficos. ¿A ti no te gustan?

Theo esbozó una mueca.

-¿A quien has visto morir?-le preguntó.

-A mi madre-confesó Theo.-¿Y tú?

-También, tuvo un accidente con un experimento y…

-Lo siento-la interrumpió él.

-No te preocupes. Me agradas ¿sabes?

-Tú también me agradas.

Luna se acercó a él y besó su mejilla. Theo se desconcertó, nunca se había sentido tan fascinado por una mujer.

**oOoOoOo**

-Ronnie, Longbottom, que suerte que están aquí. Draco se estaba por ir.

-Pansy, por favor, dime la contraseña del lado de chicas.-pidió el ojigris.

-¿Para qué la quieres?-rió ella, acostada sobre la cama de la enfermería.

-Ya lo sabrás. Por favor, dímela-le pidió mientras le hacía un mohín.

-Vale, la contraseña es _Hembra de dragón._

_-_Gracias, Pansy-le dijo mientras le estampaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, Pansy, Longbottom se quedará cuidándote, yo me iré con Ronnie.

-Vayan, enamorados-sonrió ella.

Los dos se fueron y Neville se quedó con ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó.

-Sobreviviré-exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Estás muy bella.

-No hace falta que me mientas.-rió.

Neville se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso.

-No te estaba mintiendo.

-¿Verdad que se ven bien juntos?-le preguntó Ron a Blaise. Ambos espiaban tras la puerta, aprovechando que Pomfrey estaba al fondo preparando un remedio para Pansy.

-No tan bien como nosotros-le contestó Blaise a Ron mientras besaba su mejilla.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco se dirigió corriendo a la Sala Común. Se bañó rapidamente en un pequeño baño que había allí, y tras ponerse su ropa interior y sus pantalones negros para dormir se dirigió de nuevo al centro de la sala. Allí se paro frente a la entrada de chicas y murmuró la contraseña. La pared se abrió, dejando ver una pequeña sala con cuatro puertas. Supo cual era la que conducía al cuarto de Granger porque encima de ella había un cartel que indicaba su nombre.

Blaise había tenido razón en decirle que debía utilizar "El estilo Malfoy" para volver a llamar su atención, pero si quería recuperarla tenía que recurrir a algo que tenía bien escondido y nunca había utilizado: su ternura y su pasión.

Hermione se encontraba en el baño de prefectos tomándose una ducha El agua caliente sobre su piel y el vapor que inundaba toda la habitación le aliviaban el dolor de cabeza. Estaba en una situación realmente jodida. Por una parte lo tenía a Draco haciendo todo lo posible por recuperarla, y por el otro estaba Cormac quien intentaba acostarse con ella. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Cuando su piel se comenzó a arrugar, cerró todas las canillas y salió de la pequeña pileta. Tras secarse, se vistió con su remera al cuerpo blanca y sus bragas negras, la ropa con la que usualmente dormía. Luego, se escurrió el agua del cabello, se peinó, y cerrando los ojos apareció en su habitación. Una vez allí, fue hacia su cama, y acomodando las sábanas, sintió que alguien la rodeaba con los brazos por detrás, mientras comenzaba a rozarle el cuello con sus labios.

-Cormac, pensé que te había dejado bien en claro que no me interesaba en lo absoluto estar contigo de esa manera.-mustió Hermione.

Pero quien la estaba abrazando no era Cormac McGlaggen.

_¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. DEJEN REVIEWS._


	16. De como uno pierde la razón

_Nuevo capítulo ;) Lo de Draco y Hermione lo dejo para el final, porque soy mala (?). Antes me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas. Uno, este no es el último capítulo, planeo llegar hasta el 20. Dos, ESTA HISTORIA NO SIGUE LOS PLANOS ORIGINALES DE HARRY POTTER: Voldemort nunca cayó por segunda vez, y como ya sabrán, el trío de oro no regreso a Hogwarts ese año. Lo aclaro por si las dudas…. Tres, ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de JK Rowling (me causa gracia decir esto porque es bastante obvio que son de ella) Bueno, ¡disfruten!_

**Capítulo 16: De cómo uno pierde la razón por la persona que ama**

-¿Qué te parece si los dejamos tranquilos?-le sugirió Ron a Blaise.

-Me encanta la idea-respondió él-¿Quieres ir a pasear por allí?

-No sé si a estas horas sea conveniente…

-Oh, anda, eres prefecto. Puedes inventar que te estaba ayudando con un patrullaje o algo por el estilo-hizo un mohín.

-Vale, me has convencido.-el italiano sonriendo se acercó a él y besó con suavidad sus labios. A Ron le costó separarse de él-¿Y a dónde sugieres ir?

Blaise entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

-¿Y si simplemente vamos al jardín?

-De acuerdo, no es mala la idea-sonrió el pelirrojo. Mientras comenzaron a caminar, Ron se animó a preguntar-Oye, Blaise… ¿cómo es que te has fijado en mí?-el moreno soltó una risa antes de contestar.

-No lo sé, supongo que me llamaste la atención cuando te enfrentabas junto con Potter a Malfoy, pero como hasta ese entonces seguías siendo heterosexual no podía hacer nada. Y luego, comenzaste a salir con ese chico de Hufflepuff que tiene cara de bobo…

-Es buen chico Ernie-rió Ron.

-Sí, como sea…tiene cara de bobo. La cuestión es que me di cuenta de que no era imposible, y luego McGonagall nos emparejó para ese trabajo. Creo que gracias a ella se formaron dos parejas-sonrió.

-No eres tan agresivo como pensé que eras.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-¿Lo dices por que siempre apoyé a Draco? ¿O por qué antes afirmaba serle fiel a los sangre pura, y odiar a los impura y traidores de la sangre?

-Entonces ¿no los odias?

-Nunca los odié. Pero, hey, estando en Slytherin ¿qué se suponía qué debía decir? La caída del Innombrable fue lo que hizo que me animara a declarar como realmente pensaba. Con Draco sucedió igual. Lo conozco y sé que nunca los odió, pero cuando tu padre es un mortífago y toda tu familia es pura…no lo sé, no es tan fácil. Nott es el único que nunca se dejó llevar por esas mierdas de la pureza. Desde un principio dejó en claro que aquello no le interesaba, y que no pensaba seguir los pasos de su padre. Draco lo admiró mucho por aquello.

-Es un buen chico Nott ¿no es así?

-Es una de las mejores personas que conozco.-afirmó Blaise

-Entonces me alegro de que esté con Luna.

-La quieren mucho a Lovegood ¿no es así?

-Es como una hermana para mí-admitió Ron.

-¿Y Granger? Todos pensamos que se gustaban.

-Bueno, es raro. Creo que siempre la quise, pero fue una confusión de la edad. Como sabes, nos adoramos, pero es un amor fraternal. Junto con Harry, es mi mejor amiga, nosotros tres somos con tú, Nott y Malfoy.

-Pero en su círculo también están tu hermana, Longbottom y la rubia.

-Pues, ellos serían como Pansy-dijo riéndose.

-Ajá-sonrió Blaise-Ahora te toca a ti decirme como te fijaste en mí-le susurró mientras lo ataría hacia sí con su musculoso brazo.

**oOoOoOo**

-Oh, es genial Amo las tres escobas-sonrió Luna.

-No sabía a que otro lugar traerte-admitió él, avergonzado.

-No te preocupes-le animó.

Theo estornudo.

-Deben ser los Nargles. Pero no te preocupes, ahora cuando entremos te podrás librar de ellos.

-¿Los qué? Es la segunda vez que me nombras a una criatura que no conozco.

-En el Quisquilloso te hablan de ellos, son interesantes-exclamó-¿A ti que criatura de atrae?

-No había pensado en ello. Supongo que los hipogrifos.

-A mi los Thearstrals. A los demás no le agradan porque son distintos ¿sabes? Pero yo los encuentro preciosos.

-Dime una cosa, Lovegood…

-Puedes llamarme Luna si quieres-le dijo ella.

-Eh, sí…vale, Luna. ¿Estás viendo a alguien?

-Sí, te estoy viendo a ti ahora.

-No, no. No me refiero a eso…ehm ¿hay algún chico que…te atraiga?

-Ah, no lo sé… ¿y a ti te atrae alguna chica?

-Sí, hay alguien-sonrió.

-Oh-mustió ella con voz soñadora-¿Y de que casa es?

-De Ravenclaw-admitió él.

-Apuesto a que es Padma, o Lisa Turpin. Son realmente bellas ellas dos.-mustió pensativa.

Theo se rió, no podía creer que todavía no se diese cuenta de que hablaba de ella. Sin embargo, le desanimó un poco que no se mostrase triste.

-No, no es ninguna de ellas dos-le dijo él observándola fijamente.

-¿Y entonces quién es?-preguntó ella sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

-Tú.

-¿Yo?-abrió los dos ojos como platos.

Sí. No sé que has hecho, pero me tienes realmente embobado. Sé que hasta ayer nunca había hablado contigo, pero...-la miró fijamente. Observó su sonrisa y sus largas pestañas-me gustas.

Luna en lugar de contestar con palabras se acercó a él y le dio un beso en el pómulo. Theo cerró los ojos, y entonces la tomó por la mandíbula y suavemente apoyó los labios en la comisura de los suyos.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco-le confesó. Y no le mentía, porque Luna tenía una belleza fuera de lo común, una belleza que lo embelesaba y lo dejaba como tonto. Y no podía creer haberse enamorado de una chica que apenas conocía. "¿Será amor a primera vista?" se preguntaba.

Luna sonrió. Era extraño porque ella siempre supo que él existía, y ella siempre lo había observado. Le parecía una de las personas más interesantes del colegio, había algo en él que le fascinaba. Y entonces hizo algo que sorprendió a Theo todavía más, lo abrazo y aplastó el rostro sobre su pecho.

-¿Entramos?-le preguntó él con dolor, porque no quería salir de la posición en la que estaba.

-Vale-exclamó ella.

**oOoOoOo**

Neville se quedó observando a Pansy. La muchacha se había dormido y él había optado por quedarse allí para hacerle compañía. Mientras le acariciaba su pelo negro, delineaba con los ojos sus facciones. Se rió al pensar que antes se odiaban, pero los dos habían madurado. Él se había vuelto más seguro de sí mismo y ya no le temía a gente como los de Slytherin o incluso el profesor Snape. Y ella, había dejado de fastidiar a los demás, había comenzado a mostrar su lado bueno. Pansy abrió los ojos y lo observó.

-¿Te has quedado aquí todo este tiempo?-preguntó.

Neville asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias.

-No hay porque-le contestó él sonriendo.

Pansy se sorprendió de lo hermoso que se había puesto Longbottom. Había adelgazado, ya no tenía los dientes desalineados…pero lo que más le hacía atractivo, era la seguridad que había adquirido. Ya no caminaba con la cabeza gacha como antes, ya no titubeaba al hablar.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho-preguntó ella en voz baja, sin que él la oyera.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Te has enterado?-le preguntó Ginny a Harry, mientras se sentaba en su mismo sillón para que la abrazara.

-¿De qué?-quiso saber él.

-De que Daphne en realidad besó a Cormac, quien había tomado una poción multijugos para convertirse en Malfoy. Fue todo un plan de ellos dos para separarlos.

-Siempre supe que Cormac era un gilipollas-afirmó Harry-¿Y ahora qué va a suceder con Herms y Malfoy?

-No lo sé-admitió la pelirroja-Pero ahora no tiene excusa alguna para seguir evitándolo.

-Tienes razón. Te quiero, Ginny.

-¿Y a qué viene eso?-preguntó ella riéndose. Harry nunca había sido muy demostrativo en cuanto a palabras se refería.

-Simplemente me pareció bonito recordártelo. Prométeme que nunca dejarás que un rumor estúpido nos separe.

-Te lo prometo-le dijo ella mientras le daba un beso.

**oOoOoOo**

Por supuesto que no era Cormac. Solo un hombre podía sostenerla con firmeza y suavidad al mismo tiempo, solo un hombre lograba quitarle la respiración con solo rozar su piel y solo un hombre era capaz de hacer que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese con sus besos. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no entregarse a la tentación: después de todo, ella sabía que volvería a caer bajo sus encantos.

La muchacha se dio vuelta con brusquedad para decir:

-Malfoy, ¿Qué dem…- pero no pudo continuar su frase porque el ojigris la había silenciando posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Hermione no supo por qué, pero antes de poder arrepentirse, se encontraba devolviéndole el beso. Draco sintió una felicidad plena: por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, ella le respondía a sus caricias. Colocó una de sus manos en su nuca y la atrajo más hacia él. La Leona gimió ligeramente al sentir como los dedos del chico ascendían lentamente por su pierna. Cuando Malfoy notó esto, tomó el cuerpo de Granger y tirándola con suavidad sobre la cama, se recostó sobre ella y continuó besándola. Mientras sus manos le acariciaban los muslos, los brazos y el vientre por debajo de la remera blanca, sus labios recorrían con ternura sus pectorales, su cuello y su boca. Ella a su vez, deslizaba las manos por el torso desnudo del ojigris, aferrándose de vez en cuando a sus brazos.

Los dos respiraban entrecortadamente y cerraban los ojos a causa del placer. La Castaña sentía su piel arder bajo la de Malfoy, y sin embargo era una sensación que le fascinaba. Ninguno de los dos podía evitar sentir que fuertes descargas eléctricas recorrían todo su cuerpo, dirigiéndose hacia cada una de sus puntas. Y entonces, se animaron a ir por más. Sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla, Malfoy fue subiéndole con lentitud la musculosa hasta sacársela, y luego hizo lo mismo con sus bragas. Hermione se sorprendió cuando se descubrió a si misma despojándolo de su pantalón y de sus boxer. Poco a poco y lentamente, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, se fueron entregando a una desesperada noche de deseo y de pasión.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron por la cortina entreabierta de la ventana, Draco se despertó en la cama de Hermione junto a ella. La rodeaba con su brazo, y la castaña a su vez, tenía apoyada la cabeza en su pecho níveo. La miró con ternura y con amor. Era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer después de tener relaciones y era la primera vez que sentía algo más allá del placer físico que conllevaba dicha acción. La noche anterior sintió algo que nunca antes había experimentado jamás. Sin dudas, haber hecho el amor con Hermione no tenía punto de comparación con las sesiones de sexo que tuvo con las demás chicas. Nunca antes había perdido la razón por una mujer. Sin dejar de mirarla, comenzó a rozarle el brazo con las yemas de sus dedos. Hermione apretó sus párpados con fuerza y luego los abrió. Él le sonreía de medio lado.

-Oh, por Merlín ¿Qué he hecho?-dijo levantando su torso para irse mientras se cubría con la sábana para que no se le viera nada.-Cormac me va a matar.

-No, no. No te vayas-le suplicó Malfoy volviéndola a recostar sobre la cama-Cormac no es para ti, nunca lo fue. Sabes que tú lugar está aquí a mi lado, sabes que tienes que estar conmigo y no con él. Por favor, quédate-le pidió acariciando su cuello con sus fríos labios. Hermione sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

-Merlín…-suspiró-eres increíble.

Malfoy acercó la boca hacia su oído.

-Te amo, Hermione-confesó en un susurro-Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Ella no supo que le sorprendió más: que Malfoy la haya llamado por su nombre, o que le hubiera dicho que la amaba.

-Yo también te amo, Draco.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa torcida y la besó con fuerza. Antes de darse cuenta los dos se encontraban de nuevo cuerpo a cuerpo, carne a carne, amándose y entregándose el uno al otro.

_¿Y? ¿Qué piensan? Me gustaría agradecerle a MQserah por que el review que me dejó , me animó mucho. También les agradezco a los demás, sus opiniones en serio me animan a seguir. ¡Dejen su review ;)! _


	17. De cómo vengarse

_Disculpen la tardanza, gente, anduve medio con la cabeza en otra. Acá les dejo el décimo séptimo capítulo, y les comento que después de este solo van a haber tres más. Espero que les guste _

**Capítulo 17: De cómo vengarse**

Les costó separarse y dejar de estar abrazados, pero lo hicieron. Después de todo, los dos tenían que vestirse para bajar a desayunar y ambos tenían asuntos pendientes que resolver. Hermione debía terminar con la farsa que estaba viviendo, tenía que acabar con Cormac, y sabía que eso a él no le haría ningún grado. Sin embargo, lo que menos le preocupaba era que él se pudiese enojar, porque lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, la tenía eufórica. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Nunca había imaginado que la persona con la que perdiese su virginidad sería Draco Malfoy, y menos aún, que él hiciera aquel acto con la ternura y el amor con que lo hizo. Notó como se le encendían las mejillas e intentó no sonreír como una idiota, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano porque justo por el pasillo pasaron Ginny y Luna.

-Wow, Hermione ¿por qué estás tan contenta?-le preguntó Luna sonriendo.

-Esto…hice el amor con él-respondió Hermione rápidamente. Aguardó unos segundos a que alguna de los dos respondiese.

-¿Qué, qué?-gritó Ginny-HEMIONE JANE GRANGER, ¿me quieres decir que te has acostado con imbécil de Cormac McLaggen, siendo virgen?

-Ginny…-intentó decir Hermione

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Por las barbas de Merlín-continuó la pelirroja

-Ginny…

-¡Ha sido un grave error!…

-GINEVRA

-¿Qué?

-No ha sido con McLaggen.

-¿Y entonces con quién…?-pero no necesitó terminar de preguntar. Ginny abrió los como platos. -¿Cómo ha sucedido?-preguntó.

-No lo sé, anoche llegué a mi cuarto, y de repente sentí que alguien me abrazó por atrás. Al comienzo pensé que era Cormac, y luego me di cuenta que era Draco. Así queme di vuelta para decirle que se detuviera pero me besó, y yo lo seguí besando, y una cosa llevó a la otra…

-¿Y cómo fue?-preguntó Luna-No quiero que nos des detalles, eso es algo personal, pero ¿te ha gustado?

-Ha sido genial. No lo sé, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado así de…cuidadoso.

-¿Y qué sucederá con McLaggen?-quiso saber Ginny.

-Hoy mismo terminaré con él, es más, pensaba hacerlo ahora.

-Por fin-exclamó Luna dando un salto-Luego tengo que buscarlo a Ron para pegarle, Pansy ya la ha dejado sangrando a Daphne.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Hermione-¿Por qué habrías de pegarle a Cormac? ¿Y por qué Pansy lastimó a Greengrass?-no sabía de lo que estaban hablando, definitivamente se había perdido de un detalle. Las miró a ambas un instante: en la sonrisa de Ginny se podía leer un "te lo dije" y a Luna le brillaban los ojos con picardía. Abrió ligeramente la boca y la volvió a cerrar, luego entrecerró los párpados intentando pensar en una respuesta, una vocecita en su interior le decía que ya la sabía desde hace tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza y se rió.-Anda, díganmelo.

-Ya sabes la respuesta ¿no es así?-preguntó Ginny sonriendo de medio lado, alzando inquisitivamente una ceja.

-Supongo que sí, pero quiero que ustedes me lo confirmen.

-Cormac se tomó una poción multijugos para transformase en Draco y luego besó a Daphne. El otro día los escuchamos con Ron y Blaise. Se besaron…y dijeron que ninguno de los dos creía en el amor. Cormac tenía pensado llevarte a la cama y dejarte…-confesó Luna

-Ajá.

-¿Por qué no te pones triste por eso?

-Es obvio, es porque no lo quiere a McLaggen, por eso le da igual que la haya estado usando. Y además, por que ella lo estuvo usando a él para fastidiar a Draco.

-Oye, eso no es cier…bueno, sí lo es.-admitió la leona-La verdad es que siempre supe que Draco no me había engañado, pero como señaló Luna antes, tenía miedo de tanta felicidad…no lo sé, fue una idiotez.

-¿Y qué harás con los otros dos?-preguntó Ginny.

-Oh, creo que por primera vez intentaré algo…

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Luna.

-Vengarme-sonrió ella maliciosamente.

-¡Oh, sí!-rió Ginny-La venganza es el placer de los dioses, querida amiga.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco le ordenó a sus piernas que se dirigieran a su antigua sala común. Anisaba poder hablar con Theo y Blaise, y contarles que después de tanto tiempo volvía a ser feliz. Ni bien llegó a las mazmorras, sus amigos se percataron de que sonreía como un bobo y de que los ojos le brillaban de euforia. Theo curvó las comisuras de sus labios y alzó las cejas, Blaise en cambio cruzó los brazos, divertido, esperando a que su amigo hablase. El rubio de dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de sonreír. Soltó una risa y levantó los puños al aire.

-Vale, vale, cuéntanos lo que te sucede-exclamó el moreno.

-Ayer estuve con Hermione…

-¿Las has besado?-le preguntó Theo

-No solo eso…

-¿TE HAS ACOSTADO CON ELLA?

-Sí, pero ha sido distinto, fue algo…indescriptible, nunca me había sentido así.

-Eso es porque lo has hecho con alguien que amas-lo miró Blaise.

-Fue una de las mejores cosas que me pasó en la vida. Ahora espero que termine con aquel imbécil, no se la merece…yo no me la merezco, pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar por ella.

-Si te sirve de algo, Draco, creo que ya has cambiado, y estoy convencido de que sí te la mereces-le dijo seriamente Theo.

-¿Eso crees?

-Tú no eres mala persona, Draco, eres inmaduro, nada más, y este año has crecido mucho ¿sabes? Creo que Granger y tú hacen la pareja perfecta. Ambos son inteligentes, buenas personas, y no lo sé…-esta vez fue Blaise el que habló.

-Gracias-sonrió Malfoy-¿Pansy sigue en la enfermería?

-Así es, y Neville sigue con ella. Creo que se ha desvirtuado todo…serpientes con leones…

-Yo no estoy con alguien de Gryffindor-objetó Theo.

-Cierto, pero Luna tiene más amigos allí que en Ravenclaw, así que de algún modo estás como nosotros…A propósito ¿ya la has besado?

-No todavía, quiero que sea especial-sonrió Nott.

**oOoOoOo**

-Bien, nos hemos reunido aquí con el fin de efectuar una venganza contra Greengrass y McLaggen-sentenció Luna-Manos arriba los que estén a favor-observó como Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione y Draco alzaban su brazo. El atardecer ya había caído y habían decido reunirse al lado de lago. Nunca hubieran creído que podían llegar a volverse amigos. Theo quien estaba al lado de Luna, sostenía una de sus manos, sonriendo.

-¿Qué proponen?-preguntó Harry-Tienen que sufrir. Para mí sería buena idea golpearle la cabeza a McLaggen con una bludger, pero es solo una sugerencia.

-Amor, a McLaggen ya le han pegado varias de esas, por eso ha quedado tan tonto.-sonrió Ginny. Todos los demás se rieron.

-Yo sigo proponiendo partirle el rostro-apuntó Ron.

-¡Sí! Sangreee-exclamó Luna excitada.

-Vaya, Lovegood, no sabía que te gustase la sangre y el dolor-la miró Blaise.

-Me gusta cuando el otro se la merece.

Malfoy se rió y abrazó a Hermione.

-¿Tú que dices?

-Lo que propongan ellos está bien, pero deben pagar lo que hicieron.

-Wow, Herms, estoy orgulloso de ti-se emocionó Ron.

-Yo le pegaría de nuevo a Greengrass, y a la imbécil de Bulstrode también, pero para la segunda necesitaré ayuda.-habló Pansy

-Nos apuntamos-le dijeron Ginny y Luna.

-Para mí hay que humillarlos frente a todos-opinó Neville.

¿Y si hacemos todo junto?-sugirió Blaise.

-Eso es mejor todavía-maquinó Luna.-Muahahaha, tendremos venganza.

-Lovegood, a veces das miedo-rió Nott-Te quiero.

-Awww…-exclamaron todos.

Luna se sonrojó.

-Bueno, entonces ¿cuándo se llevará a cabo la venganza?-preguntó Harry.

**oOoOoOo**

-Me encanta como quieres vengarte de ellos-le dijo Theo a Luna. Caminaban juntos tomados de la mano, sin rumbo alguno. Blaise se había ido con Ron quien sabe a donde, Neville había acompañado a Pansy a las mazmorras, y Harry y Ginny se habían ido su sala común. Luna se rió y volteó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Theo se puso nervioso, aquella chica lograba hacer que se volviese loco. Bajó la cabeza ligeramente y volvió a subirla para observarla con determinación. Desentrelazó los dedos de los suyos, y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, luego acercó su rostro al de ella, y la besó suavemente. Luna le respondió aferrándole pelo de la nuca. Theo separó sus labios y le dijo:

-Moría de ganas de hacer eso desde hace tiempo

-Yo también-sonrió la rubia.

-¿Quieres que mañana vayamos a Hogsmeade? El lunes podemos vernos después de clases.

-Sí-respondió ella.

-Eh…sé que puede parecerte precipitado, pero…te quiero ¿sabes? No me preguntes por qué.

Ella le respondió con un beso.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Estás seguro?-le preguntó

-Más que seguro-respondió-No quiero ocultarlo más, quiero que todo el colegio se entere de que te amo-le dijo tomándola de la cintura para besarle suavemente los labios.

Hermione sonrió de felicidad y le respondió el beso.

Los dos habían vuelto a su torre para estar un rato, juntos. Se habían divertido maquinando un plan para efectuar la venganza, y estaban alegres de haber expandido su círculo de amigos. Hermione nunca hubiera creído llevarse bien con gente cono Nott, Zabini o Parkinson, y Malfoy nunca hubiera pensado que la cara-rajada, la comadreja y su hermana, Lunática y el ex-gordinflón le agradaran tanto. Miró a la castaña a los ojos y le acarició una mejilla.

-Te amo, Malfoy.

-Pensé que esta mañana habíamos pasado la etapa de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos, Granger.-se rió Draco mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La chica se unió a su risa y hundió la cara en el pecho del rubio.

-Siempre supiste que no lo quería a Cormac ¿no es así?

-No sé si lo supe, pero siempre tuve la esperanza…

-Me he enterado de lo que pasó, perdón por haber desconfiado…-Draco la silenció apoyando su índice en sus labios.

-Shh…ya ha pasado, Hermione, si desconfiaste de mí es porque yo te di motivos para hacerlo. Observó como la chica asentía con la cabeza, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas y posó la frente sobre la suya-Eres increíblemente bella.-le susurró, luego volvió a besarla con ternura.

_Bueno este es cortito, pero es lo que hay, jajaja, el próximo va a ser más largo. Mi inspiración no es buena en estos momentos así que perdón por la mediocridad del capítulo. Igualmente, espero sus reviwes._


	18. Los últimos días

_En serio disculpen por la cantidad de tiempo que estoy tardando en escribir, pero les juro que se me bloqueó la cabeza!_

**Capítulo 18: Los últimos días**

Como no lograba conciliar el sueño, decidió dirigirse al lago. Si alguien lo hubiera visto ahí, sentado sobre el pasto en sus piyamas, habría pensado que era un ridículo. Draco dejó que la brisa le refrescara la cara y cerró los ojos. Mientras golpeteaba el suelo con la yema de los dedos proyectaba en su mente todo lo que había sucedido en aquel último tiempo. A comienzos del año, no hubiese sido capaz de enfrentar la situación de aquella manera, ni siquiera hubiese sido capaz de intentar entablar algo con Granger. Pero después de varios meses, había madurado y se había animado a confesarle que la amaba. Eso era algo de lo que tampoco se creía capaz, para Draco las mujeres siempre habían sido un placer físico, y las cosas con Hermione eran totalmente diferentes. Sin embargo se asustó, y esta vez no fue por temor a lo que dijese el resto del colegio, sino por temor a lo que pudiera llegar a decir su familia. Lucius estaba en Azkaban, el no podría hacer nada, pero su madre ¿lo aceptaría? "Lo haga o no, no pienso dejarla, no señor" se dijo Draco a sí mismo. Después de muchísimos años, era completamente feliz y no pensaba renunciar a ello. Volvió a la torre común de los prefectos después de un par de horas y allí vio a Hermione, dormida sobre un sillón, con un libro en las manos. Draco sonrió y aprovechando que sabía la contraseña de las mujeres, la cargó en sus brazos, la llevó hacia su cuarto y la recostó sobre su cama. Luego, la tapó con las sábanas y le dio un beso en la frente. Se dirigió a su cuarto donde se durmió rápidamente pensando en ella.

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó y sonrió al notar que alguien la había llevado hasta su habitación. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó a desayunar. Por primera vez en su vida, se quejó de tener clases. En el desayuno se sentó junto a sus amigos de Gryffindor. Neville les contaba que Luna había besado a Theo y todos soltaban silbidos de admiración. Estaba muy feliz por su amiga, y además estaba convencida de que aquella pareja iba a durar. Y aunque sorprendida, también estaba feliz por Neville y Pansy. No podía creer todas las parejas que se habían formado, le resultaba extraño, y aún así se encontraba eufórica. Cuando terminó de beber su café y de comer sus tostadas, se dirigió apresurada a la clase de Pociones. Allí los esperaba Horace, quien les encargó preparar el Veritaserum. Como era de esperar, sus pociones fue una de las mejores al igual que la de Draco. La de Seamus, al igual que casi siempre había explotado causando que el resto de los alumnos se destornillara de risa. Los de Slytherin, incluso se rieron con él, y no de él.

**oOoOoOo**

-Oye, Draco, tal vez no te agrade la idea, pero no creo que tengamos que vengarnos ¿sabes? Es decir, ¿para qué rebajarnos a su nivel? Nuestra mejor venganza será ignorarlos, a hacerles ver que son patéticos.

-Tienes razón, Hermione. Tienes toda la razón-le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

Draco la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a caminar. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reírse al observar las expresiones que muchos ponían al pasar y verlos juntos. Podían escuchar como se susurraban el uno al otro:

-¿Has visto eso? Es Malfoy ¡Con Granger! ¿Lo puedes creer?

Los dos se detuvieron frente a la puerta cuando vieron que Cormac y Daphne estaban allí dentro, besándose. Draco empezó a aplaudir y los otros dos frenaron bruscamente y voltearon la cabeza a ver quien emitía el sonido.

-¿Qué haces? Estoy enamorada de Draco-le gritó Daphne a Cormac, empujándolo.

-Ni lo intentes, eso no me lo trago, Greengrass-le dijo Malfoy-siempre supe que eras promiscua ¿sabes?

-Herms, no es lo que parece-le dijo Cormac a Hermione-

-No te preocupes-contestó ella-Sé todo lo que pasó, y créeme cuando te digo que me alegro de haber encontrado la excusa para dejarte. Eres pesado, besas mal, y eres la persona más egocéntrica que conozco. Y me gustaría agradecerles a los dos, porque gracias a su plan nuestra relación con Draco es más fuerte.

-¿Has…has vuelto con él mientras estabas conmigo?-preguntó McLaggen.

-Así es, así como tú te liabas con Greengrass mientras estabas conmigo. Estamos a mano ¿no crees?

Cormac enrojeció como un tomate y se abalanzó sobre Draco, él lo detuvo con un movimiento secó y lo apartó.

-Creeme, no quieres pelear conmigo-le dijo Malfoy

Cuando Cormac se iba a abalanzar otra vez, Draco se posicionó para defenderse. Estaban por pegarse cuando entraron al aula Blaise, Theo, Ron y Harry. Entre los cuatro los separaron y lograron que no se lastimen. Fue curioso que en ese momento pasara McGonagall por allí, cuando estaba por quitarle puntos a Malfoy, Harry y Ron la interrumpieron diciéndole que la culpa era de Cormac. Todos los demás miraron incrédulos. Minerva no podía creer que dos Gryffindors estuviesen defendiendo a un Slytherin, y más aún de cuando esa persona la cual estaban cubriendo era Draco Malfoy.

-McLaggen, castigado por una semana.

Daphne se estaba por ir, pero Draco la detuvo.

-Greengrass, das lástima. Y antes de que sea muy tarde te digo, deja de ser una gilipollas como lo era yo, no llegarás a ninguna parte, no ganarás nada, sé del tema ¿vale? Estás a tiempo para comenzar a disfrutar la vida, no seas idiota.

Daphne empalideció y salió rápido del lugar. Hermione abrazó al ojigris y apoyó el rostro sobre su pecho. Harry, Ron, Blaise y Theo soltaron un "Awww" al unísono y los dejaron solos.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Dónde está tu hermana, Ron?-le preguntó Harry al pelirrojo.

-¿Y yo cómo voy a saber? Debe estar con Luna, vagando por ahí.-le respondió levantando los hombros.

-Oye, Potter, ¿vamos a buscarlas?-le sugirió Theo-Yo quiero verla a Luna-sonrió.

-Sí, eso, vayan así nos dejan solos-rió Blaise, empujándolos en broma.

Los otros dos soltaron una pequeña carajada y salieron del castillo. Caminaron por los jardines volteando la cabeza de vez en cuando para ver si había rastro de sus novias. Después de unos minutos las hallaron riendo junto a Hagrid.

-Oye, Hagrid ¿te molesta si nos las robamos por un tiempo?-le preguntó Harry a su amigo gigante.

-Oh, Harry, ¿cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no vienes a visitarme, ¿cuándo vendrás a tomar el té conmigo?

-Cuando quieras-sonrió el pelinegro.

-¿Y tú eres Nott, no es cierto? Tú eres el que podía ver a los Theartrals.

-Así es-contestó Theo tendiéndole la mano. Hagrid levantó las cejas y le respondió el gesto.

-Vaya, parece que tenían razón cuando me dijeron que estaban cambiados-Nott levantó una ceja frente a aquel comentario y sacudió la cabeza intentando contener la leve sonrisa que se habían dibujado en sus labios.

Luna se acercó a él y dejó que la abrazara, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Theo le besó la cabeza y la rodeó con sus brazos. La escena fue tan tierna que Hagrid se emocionó y dijo:

-Que bonito que seas feliz, Luna, te lo mereces.

-Esto…Hagrid, hay algo que queremos decirte.-mustió Harry

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hermione está de novia con Malfoy.

-¿Qué?-gritó Hagrid-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cuándo ha sucedido tal cosa?

-En Navidad-respondió Ginny.-Aunque no te parezca, y aunque re resulte difícil creerlo, Malfoy en verdad ha cambiado…si hasta a mi hermano comenzó a agradarle. Y capaz te resulte gracioso, pero Ron está con Blaise…y Neville con Pansy.

Hagrid arqueó las cejas rápidamente y soltó un largo bufido. Se rascó la nuca antes de decir:

-Vaya, esto es…raro. De repente se han enamorado de Slytherins, no lo sé…si ustedes son felices, y si ustedes me dicen que en verdad han cambiado, yo les creo.

-Oye, yo no estoy dibujado-sonrió Nott-pero no te culpo por haber reaccionado de esa manera. Mis amigos a veces pueden ser…especiales. Aún así, Draco ha madurado mucho, lo digo en serio.

El gigante asumió con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia Luna que observaba sonriendo a Theo. Hagrid los invitó a pasar a su cabaña y los cuatro alumnos aceptaron.

**oOoOoOo**

-Entonces ¿tus padres están en San Mungo?-preguntó la morena

Neville hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Así es. Pero llorando no conseguiré nada. He descubierto que lo que puedo hacer para honrarlos, es ser una mejor persona cada día, y luchar por el bien como ellos lo hicieron. Los admiro mucho ¿sabes? Eran muy valientes, si a mi me pasara lo mismo que a ellos, me gustaría obrar de la misma manera.

-Wow, y pensar que todos estos años creí que eras…cobarde. Me equivoqué, eres una de las personas con más coraje que conozco. Eres digno de estar en Gryffindor-sonrió Pansy. Neville le devolvió una sonrisa aún más ancha y la besó. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y cerró los ojos, entregándose a experimentar nuevas sensaciones.

-Ejem, ejem-los interrumpió una voz. Ambos se dieron vuelta y los vieron a Ron y Blaise observándolos.

-Hola Blaiiii-saludó Pansy-¿cómo estás, amor?

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Tú cómo estás, cariño? ¿Te trata bien Longbottom?

-Neville no podría tratar mal a nadie…-se rió Ron.

El italiano y el pelirrojo se sentaron junto a ellos.

-Perdón por interrumpir-se disculpó Ron-Pero teníamos ganas de venir a charlar aquí con ustedes-sonrió.

-No hay problema-contestó Neville rodeando a Pansy con uno de sus brazos.

-No puedo creer que ya se esté terminando el año-dijo Ron haciendo una mueca-Ya no volveremos, ya no habrá un esperar para regresar…

Neville echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un bufido.

-Ha pasado todo muy rápido. Todavía parece ayer que recibimos la primera carta…

Blaise se quedó callado y Pansy le dio unas palmadas al pelirrojo, luego volvió a besar a Neville.

**oOoOoOo**

-Estuvo increíble lo que le dijiste hoy a Daphne ¿sabes?

-¿Eso creés?-le preguntó el ojigris a Hermione. La chica asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, provocando que Draco esbozara una sonrisa aún más ancha. Luego, se puso en puntillas de pies y le dio un beso en la nariz. Malfoy la tomó por la cintura y la miró fijamente.

-Ahora no te dejaré ir-le dijo guiñándole un ojo, y entonces acercándose a su rostro presiono sus labios con los de ella. A Hermione le sorprendía descubrir diferentes sensaciones cada vez que lo besaba. Se separaron y se mantuvieron abrazados por un rato.

Unos minutos más tarde, buscaron a Harry, Ginny, Theo y Luna, para luego buscar a Neville, Pansy, Ron y Blaise. Cuando estuvieron todos juntos, decidieron ir a Hogsmeade. Como ya todos eran mayores de edad, pudieron ir sin ningún problema, aún considerando que al día siguiente tenían clases. Esa noche se prometieron seguir en contacto cuando el colegio terminara.

_Bueno, de nuevo perdón por la mediocridad del capítulo, y por la cantidad de tiempo que tardé en subirlo…pero mi inspiración no es la mejor, no estuve en casa, y bueno, ¡perdón! Dejen reviwes _


	19. Draco envía su carta

_Bueno, después de casi siglos, subo otro capítulo. Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero estuve cortísima de inspiración. Sé que este capítulo capaz no sea tan bueno, y les pido perdón por eso. También quiero decirles que este es el anteúltimo capítulo, así que el fic se va aproximando a su fin…Me gustaría dedicarle el capítulo a MQserah, quién me estuvo dando apoyo todo este tiempo. Bueno, lean y espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 19: Draco envía su carta.**

Si bien su amor era público para el resto del colegio, todavía no lo era para su padre y su madre, y eso era un asunto que tendría que encarar tarde o temprano. Se prometió que no importara cuál fuera la reacción de ellos dos, él no dejaría de estar con Hermione. Después de muchísimos años, por primera vez, había aprendido a amar, y eso era algo que valoraba mucho más que cualquier tipo de herencia o reconocimiento social. Si un par de años atrás le hubieran dicho que él terminaría de novio con Granger, él habría estallado en risa y pensado que aquel que lo decía estaba completamente de la cabeza. Las cosas en aquellos últimos meses habían cambiado completamente. Se había puesto de novio con la persona que menos esperaba-o al menos eso era lo que decía-había confirmado lo mucho que valían Blaise, Theo y Pansy, y había dejado las apariencias de lado. Había madurado tanto que se podría decir que se trataba de un nuevo Malfoy, muchos de su casa no lo reconocían. Zabini, Nott y Parkinson, en cambio, sabían que en realidad Draco siempre había sido así, sólo que nunca lo había demostrado, fuese porque no quería, o porque no le salía.

Tomó un pergamino de la cómoda de su habitación, una pluma y comenzó a escribir:

_Queridos Padre y Madre,_

_Hay algo muy importante que me gustaría contarles. Desde hace un par de meses que he entablado una relación con Hermione Granger. Sé ustedes desearían que estuviese con alguien de sangre pura, y en lo preferible con alguien que pertenezca a Slytherin, pero la realidad es que estoy enamorado de Granger. Me gustaría que sepan comprenderme, y que acepten mi decisión. Sé que no es fácil, pero si en verdad me quieren, háganlo. Ella me importa de veras y es la única persona con la cuál me veo en un futuro, el tiempo dirá si mi decisión es la correcta o no, pero la realidad es que confío en que lo es. Pocas veces me sentí tan seguro de algo en mi vida, espero que sepan comprender._

_Sin mucho más que decir, me despido. Los quiere,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Ni bien terminó de escribir, enrolló el pergamino y se dirigió a la lechucería. Allí buscó a su búho, Hermes, y tras rascarle la cabeza con las yemas de los dedos, índice y medio, le tendió el papel para que se lo llevase a su madre. Narcisa se encargaría de hacerle llegar la noticia a Lucius…de algún modo. Sin embargo, lo único que quería en ese momento era verla a Hermione, así que tan rápido como pudo se dirigió a la Sala Común de prefectos, y allí, con la contraseña que Pansy le había dado unos días atrás, logró escurrirse dentro del cuarto de Granger. La muchacha estaba ligeramente dormida. Amaba verla dormir, el pecho le ascendía y descendía ligeramente y eso era algo que lo volvía loco. Se recostó a su lado, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Te ves muy bonita cuando duermes.-le dijo al oído. Hermione abrió los ojos y lo observó con una sonrisa.

-Draco ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó, incorporándose sobre la cama.

-Te extrañaba.-dijo tomando su mano y besándola.

-Me viste hace unas horas…

-Es demasiado tiempo.-le dijo al oído. Luego, le alzó el mentón con el puño y la besó suavemente en los labios. Hermione le respondió con dulzura.-¿Quieres ir al lago?-le preguntó, abrazándola. Ella asintió.

**oOoOoOo**

-Eres única, Lovegood.-le dijo Theo a Luna al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

-Tú también eres único en tu especie, Theodore Nott.-le respondió la rubia. Ambos continuaron caminando de la mano.

Amaban pasear por el lago. Theo pensaba que era igual que Luna, hermoso y misterioso a la vez. Lo que amaba de ella era que muchas veces sus silencios decían mucho más que mil palabras. Una mirada de Luna podía significar muchas cosas, e intentar descifrarlas era algo que le fascinaba. Ella, por otro lado, encontraba a Nott de la misma manera. En su andar había tal secretismo que lograba cautivarla de una manera impresionante. Luna siempre lo había encontrado interesante, pero ahora que lo conocía, lo hallaba más interesante aún. La pareja que formaban el águila y la serpiente, era tan sugestiva que despertaba la atención del resto del colegio.

-Entonces.-dijo Nott.- ¿Dices que siempre te has fijado en mí?

-Sí, siempre me pareciste atractivo…y siempre me pareció atrayente tu modo de actuar… nunca fuiste igual a los de tu casa, y eso siempre me pareció…bonito.

-Vaya, Lovegood, me dejas mudo.-sonrió.

-¿Cómo es que siempre tuviste el coraje de obrar como querías?-quiso saber la rubia.

-No lo sé en verdad…en primer año no tenía muchos amigos para ser franco.-confesó. El único que de vez en cuando me hablaba, era Blaise. Luego, en tercero, Draco me invitó a su pandilla.-hizo una pausa, chasqueó la lengua, y continuó.- Como es lógico, acepté. Un día Crabbe y Goyle estaban fastidiando a un alumno más chico y yo hice que pararan. Digamos que conseguí que los dos me diesen una buena paliza.-agregó- Parece que Draco admiró que les haya hecho frente, entonces comenzó a hablar conmigo. Un día, Blaise se nos había unido a una charla, y los tres hicimos una travesura en uno de los invernaderos. Nada grave, creo que mezclamos tierras o algo así.-dijo riendo- La cuestión es que Sprout nos castigó y nos puso un castigo a los tres. Desde ese momento, somos mejores amigos.-finalizó. La miró a Luna y le sonrió.- ¿Y tú como te hiciste amiga de Potter y su pandilla?-le preguntó.

-Uhm...fue hace dos años. Yo estaba en un compartimento, leyendo el Quisquilloso, ellos se sentaron a mi lado y ya. Los hallo mucho más divertidos que los de Ravenclaw, ¿sabes?

-Me imagino. Tuviste muchas aventuras con ellos ¿Verdad?

-Sí, las mejores.-dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa que dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura blanca.-Theo la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.-le respondió ella mientras hundía el rostro en su pecho.

**oOoOoOo**

Esa noche, Blaise y Ron se hallaban sentados en el jardín, hablando de todo lo sucedido. En aquellos días habían pasado cosas tan locas, que todo parecía mentira. Es decir, si les hubieran dicho que se formarían todas esas parejas que McLaggaen se aliaría con Greengrass para separar a Draco y Hermione ¿qué habrían pensado? Ciertamente habrían creído que se trataba de un disparate. Sin embargo, los hechos habían ocurrido de esa manera.

-Y dime, ¿McMillan no ha vuelto a fijarse en ti?-le pregunto Blaise a Ron, medio celoso.

-¿Eh? ¿Ernie? No, por favor.-rió.-Es decir, nos llevamos bien, pero nunca estuvo enamorado de mí. Ya te dije que solo nos gustaba divertirnos.-le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Seguro?-le preguntó el moreno.-Ron lo miró levantado una ceja.

-Sí, seguro. Oye, ¿detecto miedo?-inquirió.

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir Blaise.-no es exactamente miedo…pero no quiero que haya otros que se fijen en ti.

-Pero Blaise, tú sabes que yo te quiero a ti. No me importaría que los demás me mirasen o no, porque no estaría con ellos. Anda, ¿qué pasó con ese Blaise seguro de estos días?

-Sigue estando aquí-exclamó.-pero ya sabes…con todo el lío que tuvieron que pasar Granger y Draco, me agarro… ¿miedo? No lo sé, son sólo tonterías.

-¿Y se supone que tú eras el macho de la relación?-lo burló. Blaise se hizo el ofendido, poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

-Ya verás.-dijo Zabini, mientras se recostaba sobre él para darle un beso.

-Dejen de besarse públicamente.-bromeó alguien. Ron y Blaise se volvieron a sentar y notaron que Neville y Pansy estaban parados junto a ellos.

-¿Y ustedes qué hacían, eh?-les dijo Ron levantando y bajando las cejas repetidamente.

-Caminábamos, eso es todo.-sonrió Parkinson.-y esperábamos a Potter y Ginny para ir al lago.

-Pansy se ha hecho amiga de los Leones…-canturreó Blaise.

-Blaiii, querido. Tú también eres amigos de los Gryffindor. Draco también, Theo igual. Ninguno de los tres tiene derecho a burlarse.

-¿Cómo demonios ha sucedido esto?-preguntó Neville.-nos odiábamos.

-Tú lo has dicho Neville, los odiábamos.-se escuchó que dijo Harry.

Potter apareció junto a Ginny, tomados de la mano.

-Aw, la parejita.-bromeó Blaise.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ustedes cuatro.-dijo Harry.-pero no tendría sentido reírme de ustedes.-agregó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Harry, tú nunca serviste para búrlate de los demás.-le dijo Ginny.

-Merlín, Harry, mi hermana te ha dado duro.-se rió Ron.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás.-le dijo Ginevra al pelirrojo.

-Cielos, Weasley, eres dura, me caes bien.-confesó Pansy.

-Igual tú, Parkinson.-le dijo ella, guiñando un ojo.

-Bueno, ¿no se supone que debíamos ir al lago?-preguntó Neville.

-Tiene razón.-dijo Harry.

-Los acompañamos, entonces.-impuso Blaise.

Harry, Ginny, Neville y Pansy aguardaron a que Ron y Blaise se pararan, y entonces emprendieron su caminata. Ya eran expertos en recorrer los terrenos del colegio sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta. La noche estaba tan agradable que ninguno de los seis paraba de repetir lo mucho que estaban disfrutando aquel momento. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, y la luna llena se veía enorme. La temperatura era perfecta: no hacía frío, pero la brisa lograba despertarles todos los sentidos. Cuando llegaron al lago, se dieron cuenta de que allí los esperaban otras dos parejas. Hermione y Draco se habían encontrado con Theo y Luna. Esa sería una noche divertida: diez amigos charlando y bromeando en uno de los espacios más bellos de Hogwarts. No pudieron evitar notar que sólo faltaba apenas más de un mes y medio de clase, y se pusieron muy mal por ello. Si bien Ginny y Luna seguirían en el colegio, los demás deberían irse.

-Los extrañaré, ¿saben?-dijo Luna.

-¿Y cómo haré para verte?-le preguntó Theo tomándola bajo uno de sus brazos. Había un cierto tono de melancolía en su voz.

-Se ve que tendremos el mismo problema.-lo miró Harry.

-Pueden arreglar para verse en Hogsmeade-sugirió Hermione.

-Es una buena idea.-admitió Ginny.- ¿Ustedes cómo harán para blanquear su relación?-dijo mirando los otros seis. Para Pansy sería más fácil, porque si bien Neville era un Gryffindor, era un sangre pura. En cambio, Ron y Hermione, no sólo pertenecían a Gryffindor, sino que uno era considerado traidor de la sangre, y la otra era una impura.

-Mis padres ya lo saben.-dijo Pansy.-Papá lo aceptó, mientras que sea feliz no le importa con quién esté. Mamá tardó más, pero terminó dándose cuenta de que era lo mejor para mí. -Evidentemente Ginny estaba en lo correcto. No había sido un problema para ella dar la noticia.

-Ya me encargaré de hablar con mamá…-dijo Blaise-supongo que lo terminará aceptando, a ella no le importa mucho con quien me relacione. Yo fingía que importaba el status por un tema de pertenecer, no porque mi familia me obligase. Mi padrastro no sé que hará, no me relaciono con él.-Ron sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla..

-¿Y tú, Draco?-le preguntó Pansy. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y espero a que respondiese. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a decir.

-Hoy les escribí una carta a mis padres.

-¿Lo hiciste?-preguntó Granger, sorprendida. Malfoy la miró y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, luego le dio un beso.

-¿Y ustedes tres?-preguntó Harry señalando a Hermione, Ron y Neville.

-Nunca le hablé a mi madre de Draco…porque nunca quise que pensara que la pasaba mal aquí, así que no me dirá nada.-Draco levantó una ceja y se rió levemente.

-Uhm…ya hablaré yo.-dijo Ron.-Creo que primero tengo que terminar de aclararles que me gustan los hombres.

-¿No lo saben?-preguntó Blaise.

-¿Tu madre lo sabe?-le dijo él.

-Touché.-replicó el moreno.

-Los míos lo sospechan, pero sólo eso. Ya se los diré, no les molestará.-terminó de decir Ronald.

-Mi abuela no me dirá nada, así que no estoy preocupado por eso.

-Son todos tan bonitos.-sonrió Luna.

-Y tú eres muy dulce.-le contestó Theo, con una voz sumamente tierna.

**oOoOoOo**

Después de tres días, Draco citó a Hermione en la torre. No se veía nada contento, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y algo de miedo.

-Granger.-le dijo con una voz algo quebrada.

-Draco.-lo miró Hermione-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó. Luego reparó en que llevaba una carta en la mano derecha. Se paralizó, sintiendo que se le venía el mundo abajo. Si eso en verdad era lo que creía, no era nada bueno.-Oh, no.-exclamó, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a desembocar de sus ojos.

-Mis padres me han enviado la respuesta.-dijo mirándola fijamente.-y no están nada contentos. Me han pedido que te deje.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es un capítulo que no tiene mucha acción, pero como ya está terminando, no hay mucho que hacer. Espero que el final los haya dejado con intriga. Por favor, dejen sus reviews _


	20. No es una canción de despedida

_Después de casi diez meses, si no me equivoco, escribo el último capítulo de _"Del amor al odio puede haber más de un paso". _Les agradezco mucho a los que me leyeron y me lo hicieron saber. Les doy especialmente gracias a _SanukoChan14_, que me siguió desde el primer capítulo; a _MQserah_, quien me incentivó mucho a seguir escribiendo; y _a mi amigo Squib_, que aunque no tenga cuenta en ff, leyó todo la historia y me animó mucho. Espero que les guste este final, así que bueno ¡lean!_

**Capítulo 20: No es una canción de despedida**

Aquellas palabras provocaron un hoyo en el estómago de Hermione. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. En un segundo, volvió a sentir que el mundo se le caía, se sintió tan horrible como lo había hecho la vez que pensó que Draco la había engañado con Daphne. Se sintió decepcionada de sí misma, porque ella había creído que Malfoy en verdad había cambiado, y el hecho de que le haya dicho que debía dejarla por órdenes de sus padres, le hacía creer que era un maldito cobarde. Por más de que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de desesperación y tristeza. Sentía que los ojos le ardían, y la cabeza le había comenzado a dar vueltas y doler tanto que sentía que iría a estallar. Lo peor de todo, es que Draco se encontraba allí parado, sin decir palabra alguna. El rubio estaba tan pálido que daba miedo, y había comenzado a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Lloraba en silencio, pero su llanto era desesperado de todas formas. Hermione reparó en que tenía los nudillos cubiertos en sangre, lo que le hizo pensar que la carta que sus padres le habían enviado, lo había enojado tanto que para descargarse, comenzó a pegarle puñetazos a la pared de piedra. A Malfoy se le hacía imposible tragar el nudo de tamaño descomunal que se le había formado en la garganta. No recordaba haberse sentido así de frustrado nunca. Es decir, sí, estaba tan deprimido como cuando la perdió a Granger aquella vez que McLaggen y Greengrass efectuaron su plan, pero al menos aquella vez, sabía que no era su culpa. Se maldijo a sí mismo, llamándose cobarde una y otra vez, y se prometió que no se perdonaría. Los dos se observaron, intentando contener las gotas de sal que, rebeldemente, pedían a la fuerza salir de sus ojos. Draco arrugó la carta que tenía en la mano y soltó un grito ronco que denotaba furia. Entonces, diciéndose "al carajo con todo", tiró la carta, se acercó a ella con paso decidido, y tras tomarle la cara con ambas manos, le estampó con fuerza un beso en los labios. Hermione no tardó en reaccionar: rápidamente le rodeó el cuello con las manos y se apegó más a él. Draco la fue empujando lentamente hasta apoyarla contra pared, y entonces la continuó besando con desesperación, como si el mundo dependiese de ello. Hermione no recordaba besarlo así desde la vez que se había acostado con él. De repente, la castaña bajó su cabeza, interrumpiendo el contacto de labios.

-Malfoy…lo siento pero no. Si nos besamos ahora, así, como lo estamos haciendo, sufriré muchísimo más después.

Draco suspiró y se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir con aquello. Era una mentira que no podía vivir.

**oOoOoOo**

-Ron ¿ya has hablado con papá y mamá?-preguntó Ginny. Su hermano arrugó la nariz.

-Sí, lo hice.-contestó. Blaise y Harry lo miraron. El italiano se irguió sobre el suelo y espero a que su novio dijera algo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te ha dicho?-quiso saber su mejor amigo.

-Me dijeron que ya sabían que era gay. Y me dijeron que estaba loco por estar contigo,-lo miró a Blaise. El italiano empalideció, y justo cuando estaba por replicar al respecto, Ron lo interrumpió para continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.-pero…también me dijeron que si esa era mi decisión, y que si en verdad yo era feliz contigo, me apoyarían.-el rostro de Blaise cambió automáticamente. Esbozó una sonrisa que dejó ver su perfecta dentadura y lo besó de felicidad.

-Me resulta extraño que Fred y George no se hayan quejado.-lo miró Ginny.

-Bueno, pues…no es que están molestos, pero me prometieron que me harían la vida imposible por estar con un Slytherin. Igualmente, no creo que lo digan en serio.-agregó volviendo a mirar al moreno.- Se hacen los duros, nada más.

-¿Y tú, Zabini?-le preguntó Harry.- ¿Ya has hablado con tu madre?

-Afirmativo.-asintió.- No le ha importado mucho. Es decir, me refiero a que está contenta por mí, pero no molesta que esté con él.

-Bien, entonces se podría decir que su pareja va encaminada… ¿no es así?-preguntó Ginny. Tanto Ron como Blaise asintieron, sonriendo.-Wow, chicos, eso es genial. Los felicito.

-Gracias.-respondieron el italiano y el pelirrojo al unísono.

**oOoOoOo**

¿Qué le importaba lo que dijesen sus padres? Ellos nunca le habían dejado mostrarse cómo era, y no tenía pensado desperdiciar una oportunidad como aquella. Hermione lo quería en serio, y eso valía mucho más que la aceptación de sus padres. Había pasado siete años ignorando todo lo que sentía, siete años dándole importancia a su apellido, a su familia, a su status…pero nada de eso importaba ya. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía totalmente completo, que además de tener buenos amigos (como lo eran Theo, Blaise y Pansy), tenía a una mujer con todas las letras, y no pensaba desperdiciar una oportunidad como aquella. Así que nuevamente se repitió "¿Qué carajo me importa lo que ellos digan? Si en verdad me quieren, lo terminarán aceptando".

-No puedo más con esto.-confesó, sollozando, mientras le levantaba el rostro y le daba un beso en el pómulo, mojado por las lágrimas.-Hermione, no puedo más.-agregó, dándole otro beso que depositó sobre una de sus comisuras. La castaña cerró los ojos.-Me importa un comino lo que me digan mis padres, yo quiero estar contigo.-y entonces le secó las mejillas con sus pulgares, y la besó en los labios con suavidad y con ternura. Hermione no pudo evitar responderle.

-Te amo, Draco, en serio lo hago-confesó, sollozando en su pecho.

-Yo también, y lo sabes.-le respondió él.-Te amo como nunca amé a nadie.-agregó mientras la acurrucaba bajo sus brazos y terminaba de llorar con ella.

**oOoOoOo**

-Te felicitamos, Draco. En serio estamos orgullosos de ti-le dijo Theo, refiriéndose a él mism Blaise. Malfoy asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No se dan una idea de lo mucho que siento que les debo.-Draco los miró a ambos.-Sin ustedes, nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Confiaron en mí todo este tiempo, y por eso les estoy eternamente agradecido.

-Draco.-habló Blaise.-Si te apoyamos de esa manera, fue porque en verdad eres nuestro amigo. Nosotros siempre te conocimos como en verdad eres, y sabemos que no hay nadie como tú.

Pansy irrumpió en la Sala Común y se abalanzó sobre Malfoy para darle un abrazo. El rubio le respondió acariciando su cabello y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Me acabo de enterar de todo hace un momento. Estaba con Neville, Harry y Ginny, y entonces llegó Hermione con los ojos hinchados. Le preguntamos qué había sucedido, y nos contó todo lo que pasó. Draco, fue muy valiente de tu parte haber hecho lo que hiciste. Ya verás que tus padres lo terminarán entiendo, estoy segura de ello.

-Gracias, Pansy.-le contestó con sinceridad. La morocha estampó un fuerte beso sonoro en su mejilla.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa.-dijo una voz. Cuando los cuatro giraron su cabeza, vieron que Daphne Greengrass estaba parada frente a ellos.- ¿Podría hablar con Draco a solas por un momento?-pidió.

- Sea lo que sea que tienes para decirle, puedes decírselo frente a nosotros.-le contestó Blaise, cortante. Ella asintió.

-Vale. Draco, me he comportado como una verdadera idiota.-admitió.-Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que así no llegaría a ningún lado, en verdad te pido perdón. Siempre estuve acostumbrada a tener todo lo que yo quería, y me dejé llevar por la situación. Me alegro de que ahora estés bien con Granger, y en serio espero que seas feliz con ella.-su voz sonaba sincera, sin embargo se les hizo evidente que no fue nada fácil para ella reconocer que se había equivocado. Malfoy la penetró con su mirada gris y asintió con la cabeza.

-Disculpas aceptadas, Daphne. Y muchas gracias por lo otro, espero que tú también seas feliz.-Greengrass le devolvió el gesto, sonriendo tímidamente, y se fue del lugar, volviendo a dejar a los cuatro amigos solos.

-Vaya, eso en verdad me ha sorprendido.-habló Nott mientras arqueaba levemente sus cejas.

**oOoOoOo**

-Entonces.- exclamó Luna.- ¿En verdad se quedará contigo?

-Eso dijo, y yo le creo.-asintió Hermione, aunque sus ojos todavía seguían hinchados del llanto. Sus amigos la miraron, sonriendo.

-¿Y ya sabe que hará si sus padres no lo dejan permanecer en la mansión?-le preguntó Ron, algo preocupado.

-Creo que se quedará en lo de tu novio.-respondió, casi riéndose. A Ron se le enrojecieron las orejas, pero igualmente ensanchó las comisuras de sus labios.

-No debe ser nada fácil para él.-observó Ginny.-Creo que en verdad ha sido valiente.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?-resopló Neville.

-Hermione,-la llamó Harry,-mira quién viene ahí.-le dijo, apuntando con su cabeza hacia una de las puertas del pasillo. Cormac McLaggen asomó por ella.

-¿Vienes a pedir disculpas?-le preguntó Ron, de mala gana.

-¿Y por qué razón debería pedir disculpas?-preguntó Cormac con arrogancia.

-Díganme que está bromeando.-les pidió Neville a los demás. Hermione sólo se limitó a observarlo.

-No lo sé. ¿Tal vez por qué casi arruinas una relación?-preguntó Harry sarcásticamente.

-Qué va…cómo si realmente me importara.-Cormac se encogió de hombros y se mordió los labios.-Después de todo, tú te has perdido de haber estado con alguien como yo.-agregó mirando a Hermione, la otra bajó su vista.

-Cada vez estoy más segura de que una buena bludger te ha golpeado la cabeza.-rugió Ginny.

-Oye, Weasley.-contestó él-si te sigues pasando de viva, serás tú la que será golpeada por una de esas.

-¿Me estás amanzanado?-preguntó la pelirroja, levantándose de su sitio.-Me gustaría ver qué tan bonita queda tu cara después de un _Moco-Muricélado-_ Harry se paró y la volvió a sentar, diciéndole al oído "no vale la pena"

-Das lástima ¿sabes?-observó Luna.

-Tú no tienes derecho a hablar, eres rara.-la miró.

-Puede ser,-contestó la rubia con calma.-Pero al menos tengo amigos y un novio que me quieren de verdad. Tú, en cambio, no tienes a nadie.-tanto Hermione, como Harry, Neville y los Weasley la observaron: nunca la habían oído ser tan dura con nadie. Luna lo seguía mirando sin parpadear.

-Me están haciendo perder el tiempo.-se quejó McLaggen, y entonces, con el orgullo dolido, se retiró de allí.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco llevó a Hermione a su habitación. Eran los últimos días en la Torre de Prefectos y eso era algo que quería aprovechar. La abrazó, y se quedaron así, en silencio, por un rato. Luego, la comenzó a besar, y una vez más los dos se encontraron perdiéndose bajo las caricias del otro. Se rozaban con tanta dulzura y con tanto amor, que ambos querían que aquel momento no terminase jamás. Los dos volvían a experimentar sensaciones que sólo podían sentir con el otro, y eso era algo que de alguna manera, les volaba la cabeza. Nuevamente, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, se volvieron a sumir en una noche de amor y de pasión como lo habían hecho unas semanas atrás. Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente, se vistieron en silencio, y bajaron al Gran Comedor, tomados de la mano. Esa tarde, después de clase, estuvieron todo el día juntos. Los demás alumnos los miraban, y aunque ya no fuese novedad que estuvieran juntos, seguían sin poder darle crédito a sus ojos. Sin embargo, gracias a eso, fue que muchos alumnos de Slytherin se animaron a confesarles su amor a muchachas de otras casas. De alguna manera, Draco se había convertido en un gran ejemplo. Todos los profesores pensaban que Malfoy se había vuelto loco, todos menos dos. Uno de ellos era Albus Dumblodore: el viejo hombre siempre había reparado en aquello. El otro, era Severus Snape ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo…el había vivido algo parecido a su edad. La diferencia era que él había arruinado todo. Fue por ello, que dos días más tarde, Snape llamó a su alumno preferido.

-Profesor Snape ¿quería verme?-preguntó Malfoy, mientras entraba en su despacho ubicado en las mazmorras.

-Draco, siéntate.-le pidió. El rubio le hizo caso.-Te he visto con Granger.

-¿Usted también me pedirá que la deje?-preguntó él.

-No.-respondió el profesor de pociones. El joven Slytherin levantó las cejas y se incorporó sobre su silla.-Draco, pase lo que pase, quiero que me prometas que mientras la ames, ni la dejarás, ni permitirás que nada le pase.

-No sabía que le importara Granger.-lo miró. Snape hizo una mueca con sus labios.

-Me hace acordar a alguien que me importó mucho y quise de veras.-sonrió el con amargura. Draco lo volvió a mirar, sin comprender de qué hablaba.

-No entiendo…

-Mira, cuando yo venía al colegio, como tú, también estuve muy enamorado de alguien que pertenecía a Gryffindor y era sangre impura. Fuimos muy buenos amigos por mucho tiempo.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego, yo comencé a reunirme con los mortífagos, y ella se empezó a dar cuenta de que me comportaba de una manera extraña, sin embargo siguió permaneciendo a mi lado. Pero un día yo la llamé "sangre sucia" y desde aquel día no hablamos más.-Snape intentó que su voz no se quebrara.-Es hasta el día de hoy que nunca amé a nadie como la amé a ella.

-¿Se casó con otro hombre?-quiso saber el Príncipe de Slytherin. Severus aguardó un instante antes de seguir.

-Sí, lo hizo.

-¿Y porque no ha vuelto a hablar con ella? Podría intentar enviarle una carta…solo para hacerle saber que está arrepentido y que le hubiese gustado que la situación terminara de otra manera.-se sorprendió de su respuesta, meses atrás, no habría dicho algo así de maduro.

-No puedo, Draco.-Snape lo miró con tristeza y bajó la mirada. Draco nunca lo había visto así de sucpetible.

-¿Por qué no?-Malfoy se sentía como un crío al realizar todas aquellas preguntas, pero su profesor realmente había despertado su atención. Fue cuando Snape dejó caer una lágrima, que se dio cuenta de que él le hablaba _en serio._

-Porque esa mujer es Lily Potter.

-¿La madre de…?-Draco no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-De Harry Potter, sí.-Snape lo observó fijamente. Ahora le cerraba todo a Malfoy: porque odiaba tanto a Potter, porque la detestaba de esa manera a Granger: todo ello se debía a que las dos personas le recordaban a Lily Potter-No hay un día que no me arrepienta de no haber aclarado las cosas, sobretodo porque murió sin saber cuan arrepentido estaba yo de haberle hecho daño. Así que Draco, prométeme que mientras la ames, cuidarás a Granger con tu vida y no dejarás que nada le pase.

-Se lo prometo, profesor.-le respondió Draco, con sinceridad.

-Bien, eso es todo. Y Draco, confío en que está conversación quedará entre nosotros dos.-Malfoy asintió con la cabeza. Aquella charla sería algo que se llevaría a la tumba

**oOoOoOo**

Era el último día de clases. Los de séptimo, no lo podían creer…durante años vieron a ese día tan distante, y por fin, después de mucho tiempo, había llegado. Si bien, por una parte, estaban felices porque finalmente egresarían, por otra, tenían bien en claro que realmente extrañarían el colegio. Tras una ceremonia, y una despedida de cada uno de los profesores a los egresados, todos los alumnos entraron en el Expreso Hogwarts que los llevaría de vuelta a Londres. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Theo, Luna, Neville y Pansy, quién sabe cómo, se las habían ingeniado para agrandar uno de los compartimentos del tren. Así que allí estaban, los diez, hablando y compartiendo todo lo qué pasaba por sus cabezas. Al anochecer, finalmente, llegaron a Londres. Se apresuraron a bajar, y allí vieron a sus familiares, esperándolos.

Molly y Arthur se abalanzaron sobre los hermanos Weasley y Harry. Ron tomó a Blaise de la mano y se los presentó a sus padres. El italiano les tendió la mano, y en los ojos de los pelirrojos se leyeron que lo aceptaban. Cuando la madre de Zabini se acercó a Ronald, el muchacho se ruborizó y la saludó de la mejor manera posible, ella se limitó a sonreírle, que viniendo de ella, era un gesto de aprobación.

Por otro lado, se podía ver a los padres de Pansy hablando con la abuela de Neville. Los señores Parkinson en verdad parecían amables. Si Hermione no hubiera conocido a Pansy como lo hizo en aquel tiempo, aquello le habría sorprendido,

Theo y Luna se encontraban tomados de la mano, mientras esperaban a que sus padres terminaran de hablar. Sus hijos creían que ellos dos se llevarían bien ya que ambos habían pasado por el mismo dolor, entonces tendrían de qué hablar.

Finalmente, Draco bajó del tren con Hermione bajo su brazo. Al otro lado de la estación, se encontraba su madre, observándolo. El rubio la miró fijamente, haciéndole ver que su decisión era permanecer con ella, y Narcisa asintió con la cabeza, indicando que entendía.

Ninguno de los muchachos sabía qué pasaría en un futuro, lo único que sabían era que en aquel momento estaban con la persona que verdaderamente querían. Antes de separarse, se juntaron los diez y casi al mismo tiempo, dijeron:

-Que esto dure.-_y vaya que sí duró._

_Bueno. Ya está, terminó el fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que haya cumplido sus expectativas. Les agradezco nuevamente a todas las personas que me leyeron y me incentivaron a seguir escribiendo. Sin ustedes, no lo habría seguido, así que nuevamente: _gracias, gracias y gracias_. Y por favor ¡dejen sus reviews! Que en verdad quiero saber qué les pareció el final._

_Nos vemos en otro fic,_

_Jises Malfoy-Zabini-Nott_


End file.
